Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare
by kiruad
Summary: "Serpentard ! Merlin m'en voulait ? 17 ans et fiancé à deux filles différentes ! Ah comme ça je pensais que ma vie était un vrai bordel ? Et bien maintenant j'étais dans la merde !" Les déboires de nos sorciers préférés lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard. Horoscope de Trelawney : Année sous le signe du mystère et des secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Salut,

C'est une histoire que j'avais commencé mais pas finie par manque de temps ! Comme j'ai remanié plusieurs chapitres je me suis dis autant re-poster en entier !

J'attends vos avis !

* * *

**Prélude. Extraits de la Grande Guerre…**

_« J'ai appris durement que la vie s'accompagne de son lot de moments inoubliables, qu'ils nous comblent ou nous déchirent […].»_

Année 1995, Harry Potter assiste impuissant à la mort de Cédric Diggory et au retour du mage noir.

_« […] De tous les souvenirs, les bons s'estompent et deviennent flous, cédant peu à peu leur place à d'autres. Les douloureux, eux, ne disparaissent jamais […]. »_

Sirius Black se sentit projeter en arrière sous le regard triomphant de sa chère cousine Bellatrix Lestrange. Fin juin 1996, Harry Potter voit son parrain traverser le voile ondulant de l'arcade du département des mystères et avec lui, ses derniers rêves de famille.

_« […] Lorsque l'on comprend cette vérité, finalement on grandit et commence à guérir » _**_Citation de H. Potter._**

_« J'ai toujours cru pouvoir faire n'importe quoi pour atteindre mon but, jamais je ne me suis plus lourdement trompé. Cette année-là, je compris douloureusement que je n'étais pas différents des autres, simplement humain »_ _**Citation de D. Malefoy.**_

Année 1997, Dumbledore survit à sa blessure et Draco Malefoy, ne pouvant le tuer, échoue dans la mission confiée par le mage noir. Severus Rogue, enchaîné par son serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malefoy, prend la responsabilité de l'échec de son filleul. Celui-dont-on-prononce-pas-le-nom entre dans une fureur noire mais après de nombreuses tortures, les épargne finalement pour lui avoir ramenés la baguette de Sureau, arrachée de force au vieux directeur.

_« J'ai toujours cru qu'en instillant la peur de l'échec et la soumission à mon fils, celui-ci survivrait dans ce monde. La seule chose que j'ai finalement eu, ce n'est, ni son respect, ni sa crainte, seulement sa haine. […]» _

_« […] Je n'avais jamais remis en question mes choix. Mais le visage lourd de reproches et de regrets de ma femme m'a mis plus bas que terre en quelques secondes. » **Citation de L. Malefoy.**_

Lucius Malefoy, en disgrâce pour l'échec de son fils, se retrouve enfermé dans l'un des cachots de son propre manoir.

_«Ce qui reste à faire est plus important que ce qui a déjà été fait. Au seuil de la vie d'adulte, il est important de croire que nous créons nous-mêmes notre propre destin. » __**Citation de M. Potter d'après le moldu M. Conte.**_

Le 31 juillet 1997,

Harry Potter fête son 17ème anniversaire chez les Weasley et se prépare par la même occasion à sa septième année à Poudlard.

Hermione Granger a reçu avec une fierté et une joie non dissimulée son insigne de Préfet en Chef ! Elle se charge d'ailleurs de le rappeler à qui veut bien encore l'écouter au Terrier. Elle essaye tant bien que mal d'oublier qu'un mois plus tôt, elle effaçait la mémoire de ses parents pour les mettre en sécurité.

Ron Weasley a, quant à lui, enfin eu droit à de nouvelles robes de sorciers, les autres lui arrivant à mi-mollets ! Il a gagné en maturité (en plus de quelques cm au grand dam de Mrs Weasley) depuis son séjour au département des mystères et plus encore maintenant qu'il sort avec Hermione.

Ginny Weasley en a eu assez d'attendre qu'Harry se décide à lui avouer ses sentiments ! Elle a pris les choses en main, lui arrachant un baisé de force alors qu'ils repartaient de l'école dans le Poudlard Express.

Mrs Weasley est en joie avec tout ce monde qui l'entoure et la préparation du mariage de son fils Bill et de Fleur Delacour. Elle se charge de maintenir tous ces jeunes couples dans le droit chemin ! _« Pas de ça avant le mariage ! »_

Draco Malefoy doit quant à lui faire face à son échec et vivre avec des Mangemorts sous son toit !

* * *

**Chap 1. À l'Heure du Renouveau… **

**Quelque part sur un_e des nombreuses_ îles de la mer de Chine...**

_** POV Externe**_

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans ce réduit qui lui servait d'appartement. La jeune fille se rinçait les cheveux avec le reste d'eau contenu dans la bassine. Le nez froncé, elle jeta un regard mauvais, comme un défi, aux bidons posés à côté de la porte d'entrée. Sur les cinq, il n'en restait plus qu'un seul remplit au trois quart. Elle allait bientôt manquer d'eau et devoir retourner au puits. _« Quelle plaie ! »_ Résignée, elle soupira en attrapant la serviette posée près d'elle, et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir et d'un sourire s'adressa à son double :

- Tu vois Max ! J'ai toujours raison ! Même en travaillant la nuit je n'y arrive pas. Toi et moi on sait très bien que si on veut partir il va falloir voir plus grand !

La jeune femme contempla son image d'un œil critique. Ces cheveux noirs corbeaux ondulaient autour de son visage encore gorgés d'eau et gouttaient sur le sol. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et murmura :

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

Elle jeta la serviette sur la seule chaise de la pièce, enfila un débardeur kaki et un short de couleur assortie. Elle s'avança vers la porte et sortit. Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours plus fort et l'air était lourd.

- Génial ! Je transpire déjà !

Max se dirigea d'un pas rapide et décidé vers le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la rue.

**_POV Max_**

-Pff ! Il fait trop chaud !

_« A croire que même le destin est contre moi ! Je devrais peut être me planquer chez moi, la tête sous le ventilo ! » _

Je serais bien resté au frais _« Frais !? Enfin tout est relatif ! » _Mais il me manquait trop d'argent pour pouvoir quitter ce bled et je n'avais plus le choix. Enfin, disons plutôt que je n'avais plus la patience d'attendre. Ça faisait maintenant presqu'un an que je créchais dans cette chambre miteuse ! _« Pas comme si j'avais connu mieux ! Mais bon ! »_ Il ne me restait à présent qu'un seul recours et ça ne me réjouissais pas plus que ça !

Toute à mes pensées, je traversais la rue et me dirigeais vers le bar d'en face. Je poussais les portes battantes et examinais le décor miteux de la pièce en fronçant le nez. Les habituels saoulards sifflèrent à mon passage. Je me retournais pour leur sourire. De façon provocante je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et mes dents. Lorsque fière de moi, je regardais à nouveau devant, le barman, lui, ne souriait pas mais affichait plutôt un air de reproche.

- Salut Bassim ! Je peux téléphoner ?

L'homme approchait de la trentaine et devait mesurer pas loin du mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il semblait m'avoir dit un jour être originaire du Caire. Il essayait visiblement de se donner un air sévère, mais il m'avait toujours adoré.

- Max, je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter d'aguicher mes clients ! C'est dangereux ! Et, puis tant que j'y suis je te rappelle qu'avant de demander quoi que ce soit, je serais ravi que tu règles ta note.

Je lui servis mon plus beau et innocent sourire avant de répondre :

- Heureusement, que tu es là pour veiller sur moi !

Bassim rit._« C'est dans la poche ! »_ Je pris alors le combiné puis hésitant une seconde, composais un numéro que je connaissais bien.

- Hello, Sein speaking !

Entendre la voix nasillarde et monotone de ce type me donna envie de raccrocher. Mon visage se crispa. Je pris sur moi et répondit en anglais à voix basse.

- Hey Sein ! C'est moi, Max !

- Que veux-tu ?

Il était soudain tendu et méfiant.

- Stress pas voyons ! Ce n'est pas après ta petite personne que j'en ai. J'ai besoin d'un job bien_… -je marquais une pause-_ très bien payé !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais.

_« Ce salaud n'a même pas hésité avant de répondre !? Il mérite bien une petite frayeur ! »_

- Well, well Sein ! Dis-je menaçante. Tu ne voudrais pas me mettre en colère ? Après tout, tu as une dette envers moi et certaines personnes seraient heureuses de savoir où tu te caches.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant comme pour peser les conséquences réelles de ma menace. Il soupira et lâcha d'une voix traînante :

- Très bien, mais après je ne veux plus avoir affaire à …

Je le coupais d'un ton cinglant et sans appel :

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier ! C'est moi qui décide quand on sera quitte. Qui ?, quoi ?, où ? Et combien ?

Je l'entendis déglutir avant de répondre :

- Mo… mon client, voudrait mettre la main sur le livret des transactions d'armes des trois dernières années que détient un certain Dhul en sa possession. Et crois-moi, il y mettra le prix !

Je souris. Visiblement son client convoitait le monopole des ventes d'armes aux alentours. C'est comme si j'entendais ses dents rayer le parquet.

- Dhul !? Tu parles du chef de ce gang minable du coin ?

-Un gang !? Ils font de la piraterie dans les alentours ! Ils sont dangereux, ce sont des trafiquants d'armes et qui sait quoi d'autre.

-Tss… de la piraterie hein ! Je te sens fébrile ! Tu trembles mon petit Sein !

- Méfis toi ! Je ne t'aime pas mais s'ils te chopent, ils remonteront jusqu'à moi et je ne veux pas d'emmerdes.

- Sein, Sein, Sein ! Je te rappelle que je n'en suis pas à mon premier contrat. Je connais la mer de Chine et ses dangers mieux que beaucoup de gens. Par contre, tu me verseras la totalité de la prime et ne touchera rien.

- Tu rigoles j'espère !?

- Je ne crois pas non. JE prends les risques, personne ne remontera jusqu'à toi et je disparais pour toujours du paysage local. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

_« Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si t'avais le choix ! »_Il sembla comprendre car il dit après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- It's a deal ! Mais tu tiens ta promesse, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi. La totalité et nous sommes quittes !

- Quittes !? Non disons plutôt que je te foutrais la paix un long moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, MOI, je tiens toujours mes promesses, hein Sein ! Les informations au même endroit que d'habitude.

Je raccrochais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et me tournait vers le barman.

- Bassim ? Sers-moi un verre de rhum, tu veux ?

- Max, rappelle-moi ton âge !

Je lui souris alors qu'il me donnait quand même ma boisson avec des glaçons.

- Max, je ne parle peut-être pas anglais et ça ne me concerne pas, mais…

Il posa le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- …je croyais que tu en avais fini avec les ennuis ? Et crois-moi, avec Dhul, ce n'est que le début !

- Dis-moi Bassim, où irais-tu si tu avais de l'argent ?

- Tu noies le poisson petite fille ! Mais, vu les problèmes que tu vas t'attirer, le plus loin possible ! Pourquoi pas l'Amérique ou l'Europe de l'ouest ? »

_**POV Externe**_

La jeune fille porta le verre à ses lèvres et sourit, _« L'Europe, hein ? Pourquoi pas en effet ! »_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Vérité Derrière la Porte… **

_**Au Manoir des Malefoy, quelque part dans le Wiltshire **_

_**POV Externe**_

_« Toujours le même rêve ! »_

Le jeune homme marchait le long d'un couloir. Son ombre se reflétait de façon disproportionnée sur les murs de briques grises rendant l'atmosphère glaçante. Le son de ses pas résonnait dans le silence ambiant. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les tableaux qui décoraient le couloir. Il se maudit d'avoir pris peur à cause de simples peintures.

**_POV Draco_**

Je jetais un œil mauvais à la jeune fille qui m'avait suivi de toiles en toiles qui cessa immédiatement de glousser et reparti en pleurant. J'eu un sourire satisfait et un regard hautain pour l'homme qui me jugeait sévèrement derrière ces lunettes.

- Vous semblez vouloir dire quelque chose l'ancêtre !

Mon aïeul me répondit d'un air pincé :

- Non, bien sûr que non, le jeune maître va où bon lui semble !

- Effectivement, je fais ce que je veux !

Irrité, je détournais les yeux vers le bout du couloir. _« Draco, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes ou tu vas finir par faire rappliquer les sbires de l'autre taré ! Non, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ! »._

Ma respiration redevint normale et je repris ma marche. Ça faisait maintenant presque un an que je faisais ce rêve. _« Tout ça depuis l'arrivée de l'autre timbré ! »_

Ça commençait toujours de la même façon, je dormais profondément lorsqu'une voix masculine se mettait à m'appeler.

- Draco ! Draco !

De plus en plus fort, jusqu'à que j'ouvre les yeux et me dirige vers le deuxième étage sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur mon corps. J'avais beau vouloir retourner dans ma chambre, je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas.

Je m'arrêtais toujours au même endroit, devant le tableau d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc attaché en queue de cheval. Le portrait de mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi lors de la création de la toile. La ressemblance était telle qu'on n'aurait pu nous prendre pour des jumeaux. Il me chantonnait alors :

- Mon petit Draco, comme tu me ressemble ! Méfies-toi ! Les regrets, les remords… Ils te rongeront toute ta vie !

Toujours de sa voix chantante et comme s'il s'amusait beaucoup, il ajoutait :

- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais crois moi je les ai faites pour le bien des Malefoy ! Toi aussi tu devras remplir le rôle que je t'ai choisi, tout comme mon incapable de fils !

Il riait alors d'un rire cristallin, une expression à la fois moqueuse et méchante collée aux lèvres. Le même sourire que j'arborais lorsque je faisais une crasse à Saint Potter et ses fans. Je me sentais mal à l'aise mais invariablement j'entrais dans le passage qu'il m'ouvrait et je marchais comme un somnambule le long du couloir descendant en pente douce.

- La survie de la famille passe avant l'honneur, petit Malefoy ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la famille. Ton destin m'appartient !

Le chemin semblait long et tout au bout, il y avait toujours cette même porte en bois. Dès que je posais ma main sur la poignée, je ne pouvais l'ouvrir car invariablement la scène basculait instantanément. Alors, aussi insolite que ça puisse paraître, je me retrouvais au milieu d'une étendue d'herbe balayée par un vent léger et tiède. Et non loin de là, une jeune fille m'observait. Son visage semblait comme caché par des ombres. Impossible d'en discerner les traits. Je ne voyais que ses yeux incroyables ! Vairons, l'un vert émeraude et l'autre or. Je ne cessais de fixer sa bouche qui souriait ironique et ses lèvres qui bougeaient étaient une terrible tentation. Elle susurrait de sa voix envoûtant cette phrase, toujours la même comme une incantation, une vérité immuable.

- Tu ne me trahiras pas Dray, tu as promis !

Elle se mettait alors à chantonner la même mélodie que mon grand-père tout en tournant sur elle-même et riant. Magnifique tableau que de voir sa robe blanche et ses cheveux flottant autour d'elle. Elle me semblait très belle mais effrayante.

Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, elle se rapprochait de moi en sautillant tout sourire et se penchant, me murmurait à l'oreille, menaçante :

- Toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort ! Alors Dray, vas tu me laisser mourir ?

Puis sans aucune pitié, elle enserrait mon cou de ses mains, me regardant dans les yeux alors que je commençais à suffoquer.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me réveillais, en règle générale dans ma chambre. Mais il m'arrivait d'ouvrir les yeux, hors de mon lit, devant le tableau et même de convulser ou de faire des crises d'hyperventilation.

_« J'ai tout essayé, des potions de sommeil aux sorts anti-intrusion de l'esprit. Rien n'y fait ! Les seules fois où je dors, c'est loin du manoir. »_

Ce matin-là, je m'étais réveillé avec le rire strident de Bellatrix résonnant dans l'aile du deuxième étage.

- Eh bien mes félicitions, mon très cher neveu ! Je vois que tu as compris où est ta place ! Quelle bonne initiative ! Nettoyer le manoir en rampant comme le veracrasse que tu es !

D'un air que je voulais digne, je me relevais et époussetais mon pyjama avant d'ajouter :

- Ma TRES chère tante ! Mais, que voulais-vous ? Je n'en serais pas là si vous et vos chers amis n'étaient pas aussi idiots et salissants que des trolls. Bien que vous soyez très en beauté aujourd'hui… _-je murmurais la suite à moi-même-_ …sûrement pour le maître !

- Tu es bien insolant petit Lucius junior ! Mais peut-être aimerais-tu rejoindre ton père et pourrir avec lui dans les cachots.

Puis s'adressant à moi comme à un enfant de cinq ans capricieux.

- Je suis obligée de te punir, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me lança l'air de rien un petit doloris et partit tout sourire en chantant horriblement faux. Je décidais alors qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ces rêves.

D'un sort, je m'étais habillé puis tourné vers le portrait. Il m'attendait affichant déjà son sourire de biais m'énervant au plus haut point.

- Euh… commençais-je pris d'une très grande inspiration, euh, je…euh…

- Petit Draco ! Je me demandais si tu allais venir me voir. _-petits rires-_

- Oui et bien il faut dire que dans le genre insistant vous vous posez là ! Oh très cher grand-père ! Dis-je d'un ton cinglant n'appréciant pas le "petit". Pourquoi ces rêves ? Je n'aime pas trop qu'on entre dans ma tête.

-Tu es bien pressé ! Prouves moi que tu es prêts et peut être que j'ouvrirais le passage.

_« Bien entendu de la part d'un Malefoy. Rien n'est jamais simple. Toutes ces mises à l'épreuve me fatiguent !»._ Mon père faisait toujours pareil.

- Draco, tu dois être digne de ton nom, tu comprends ! disait-il.

_« Tu parles si je comprends ! Regardes-toi à ramper devant l'autre taré ! Maître ! Maître ! Et maintenant tu croupis dans ton propre cachot ! Pfff… » _

Je pourrais mourir pour de telles pensées. Heureusement, je devais beaucoup à mon parrain et l'occlumancie faisait partie de la liste.

J'avais gardé mon masque impassible le temps de réfléchir puis toujours avec la même expression froide, je dis :

- Douteriez-vous à ce point de votre capacité à juger, pour me demander de faire mes preuves ? Cher grand-père ? N'oubliez pas que je suis un Malefoy ! Nous obtenons toujours ce que nous voulons !

Le jeune homme me sourit et le tableau bascula pour me laisser entrer_. __« Tu parles d'un tordu fallait juste que je lui rappelle à quel point l'orgueil des Malefoy est démesuré !__ »._ J'étais donc entré dans le couloir et l'avais longé, stressé par ce qui m'attendait au bout.

J'agitais la main devant moi comme pour chasser mes idées noires et me concentrais sur la porte qui se dressait devant moi. J'eu un sourire ironique en posant ma main sur la poignée.

_« Ma dernière heure est peut être arrivée mon PETIT Draco »._


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Jeu de l'Aïeul… **

**_POV Draco_**

Les yeux fermés, je grimaçais attendant une douleur ou une quelconque réaction.

- Eh bien ! Il semblerait que je sois toujours vivant !

Ma voix était un peu aiguë et chevrotante. J'étais soulagé alors que je soulevais les paupières et constatais que la porte se tenait toujours devant moi.

_« Même pas une petite combustion instantanée ! Je suis déçu »_

Je lâchais la poignée pour essuyer la sueur de mon visage alors qu'un sourire ironique naquit sur mes lèvres.

En fait, j'étais drôlement heureux de m'en sortir vivant et en bonne santé. Et en plus, personne ne m'avait vu trembler comme une pucelle.

_« Il ne me reste plus qu'à ouvrir cette fichue porte et mettre un point final à ce rêve absurde. »_

Mourir à chaque fois que je m'endormais allait me rendre fou ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mon sang froid et un visage impassible devant les Mangemorts. Ma tante, me tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs et ses doloris me donnaient des envies de meurtre.

Je n'avais revu ni Rogue, ni mon père depuis la mission confiée par l'autre fou. J'avais passé les pires heures de ma vie. Il avait parfaitement su me montrer qu'il ne tolérait pas l'échec. Il m'avait fallu près de deux semaines pour m'en remettre et pouvoir sortir de mon lit. Depuis, mon père était enfermé dans un cachot et ma mère, cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Elle avait tout simplement cessé de parler. Je suppose qu'elle avait atteint les limites de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle porte à mon père.

_« Ma vie est suffisamment compliquée sans, en plus, rajouter des rêves morbides provoqués par un grand-père détraqué et mort depuis plusieurs années »_

Sans plus attendre et sans hésitation, je posais à nouveau ma main sur la poignée et la tournait. La porte, étant fermée depuis longtemps, fût dure à ouvrir et un bruit de grincement aigu résonna à travers le couloir. Je toussais à cause de la poussière. Je pris ma baguette dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

- Lumos !

Une lumière vive éclaira une petite pièce ressemblant à un simple bureau. Il y avait, tapissant le mur à droite de la porte, des étagères remplis de livres en tout genre. Des tonnes de livres. Je m'approchais pour contempler la collection.

- _« Magie Noire, initiation et secrets », « Occlumancie, les différentes variantes », « A la frontière du réel et du songe »__… _Je murmurais les titres. Il y avait de tout, de la magie blanche à la très ancienne magie de sang. Il y avait des traités sur des créatures disparus ou mythiques, des rapports sur différentes personnes dont de très hauts placés, et même des bouquins sur l'étude des premières formes de magie.

Je décidais de réduire l'ensemble des écrits et de les stocker dans le sac sans fond offert par ma mère à mon entrée à Poudlard. Je pris le médaillon que je portais autour du cou et l'ouvrit pour y prendre l'objet en question.

- Amplificatum !

Le sac repris sa taille initiale. Je jetais alors un reducio sur les bouquins puis les rangeaient avec un sort de lévitation. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je jetais un coup d'œil au reste. J'étais relativement déçu. Ce n'était vraisemblablement qu'une pièce où mon grand-père se retirer pour avoir la paix et garder des documents secrets. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Mais en me rapprochant, je vis une lettre posée sur le meuble. Sur le dessus, il y était écrit à l'encre rouge : _« A mon petit-fils, Draco Abraxas Cygnus Malefoy.»_

Je fronçais un sourcil perplexe.

« Mon grand-père m'aurait-il envoyé des cauchemars juste pour que je trouve une lettre !? »

Je trouvais ça étrange voire ridicule. Il y avait sûrement un piège mais le problème restait de trouver où. Je jetais quelques sorts de base pour voir si le document ne présentait aucun danger.

-Rien ! Dis-je de plus en plus intrigué

Je décidais donc d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Je levais le bras et me saisit du parchemin. A l'instant même où mes doigts touchèrent le papier, il se consuma. Alors qu'il prenait feu, une douleur atroce encore plus intense qu'un doloris traversa mon corps. Je m'entendis crier sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Finalement…Je l'avais eu ma combustion instantanée.

_**POV Externe**_

Les cris remplirent la pièce et aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencés, cessèrent lorsque le jeune homme sombra dans l'inconscience, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Sa respiration faible et saccadée semblait retrouver peu à peu un rythme régulier. Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se trouvait plus dans le cabinet de son grand-père mais bien dans sa chambre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il aurait pensé avoir rêvé sans la douleur ténue qui lui transperçait la poitrine.

Draco, se leva et se précipita au deuxième étage mais malheureusement, la toile de son grand-père était vide. Il jura.

- Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Abraxas, montre-toi !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse Autour de lui les portraits murmuraient et riaient entre eux. Il lui fut impossible d'entrer de nouveau dans le passage secret. De colère, il donna un coup de pied dans le mur. _«Merde, c'est quoi cette histoire de dingue ! »._

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son reflet le regardait d'un œil orageux. Il était en colère. Mais soudain, les traits de son visage se décomposèrent lorsqu'il porta les yeux sur son torse. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon et au-dessous des lambeaux de sa chemise, tatoué à l'encre rouge sang, se dessinait une rosace complexe à l'allure celtique, représentant des rubans entremêlés les uns aux autres.

-Impossible… murmura-t-il

_**POV Draco**_

_« Personne ne doit voir ce symbole. »_

Pris de panique_, _je me précipitais dans ma chambre et m'y enfermais d'un sort._« Je ne comprends pas ! C'est impossible. »_ Tout en réfléchissant je marchais de long en large près de la fenêtre. Et pourtant je savais très bien ce que représentait ce symbole. Je tentais plusieurs sortilèges pour l'effacer ou même le masquer mais rien n'y fit. Je pestais de rage.

Ah comme ça je pensais que ma vie était un vrai bordel !? Et bien maintenant j'étais dans la merde !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Entre Songe et Réalité… **_

_**POV Externe**_

L'homme flottait là, entre deux eaux, entre rêve et réalité, ni mort, ni vivant. Attendant simplement sa dernière heure. Le destin est parfois cruel.

Dans un premier temps vint le silence. Pesant, étouffant. Il n'y avait rien. Il eut beau ouvrir les yeux, tout ce qu'il vit se résuma au vide le plus total. Même le bruit de sa respiration était inexistant. Il attendit longtemps, que l'on vienne le sauver. Puis il cessa d'espérer, priant pour seulement mourir.

Alors que l'attente s'éternisait, l'homme se mit à penser et insidieux, les regrets apparurent. De ceux qui commencent inévitablement par « si seulement ou si j'avais su ». Encore et toujours les mêmes peines qui le rongent. La douleur emplie le vide. L'homme croit devenir fou. Qu'attend-t-on pour l'achever ?

Et alors qu'il se complaît dans le passé et ressasse inlassablement, il s'habitue peu à peu jusqu'à oublier la douleur. Les souvenirs l'envahissent. Ceux qui effleurent l'esprit, doux et mélancoliques. Il se rappelle d'un sourire malicieux, des soupirs d'une jolie blonde, de la douceur d'un été ou de la chaleur d'un foyer. A nouveau l'homme se souvient de pourquoi il aime tant la vie. Le silence et la douleur sont loin à présent. Les doutes ont laissé place aux certitudes. Ne reste plus que cette folle envie de vivre.

L'homme lutte, se débat et ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Quelque part dans un recoin de la mer de Chine POV Homme mystérieux

Je venais de me réveillais dans la chambre miteuse de l'hôtel où je séjournais. J'étais essoufflé et les yeux me brûlaient à cause de la transpiration. J'avais encore fait ce rêve et je savais que je le referais souvent.

-Il fait trop chaud ! Qu'elle idée ce vieux fou à lunettes va-t-il encore me pondre !

Je râlais en me dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce tout en me frottant le ventre et me passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux. Je jetais un regard dépité à ce qui aller servir à me laver, car ici point de douche ! Non messieurs dames, une superbe bassine en plastique à la propreté douteuse et un bidon contenant aux bas mots dix litres d'un liquide à la couleur légèrement jaune qu'ils osent appeler eau. _« Maudits moldus ! »_

Je rempli la bassine sur le fond et me rinçais vivement le visage. Je relevais la tête souriant à mon reflet dégoulinant. Mes yeux bleus affichaient une expression de défit. J'avais depuis les derniers mois repris du poids et mon voyage avait achevé ma remise en forme. J'avais cessé de ressembler à cet homme acariâtre et proche de la folie. Je pensais ne jamais retourner à une vie normale, mon calvaire avait pris fin du jour au lendemain et précisément, au moment même où je reprenais pied avec la réalité.

_**Un mois plus tôt **_

_**POV Externe**_

L'homme se rappelait très bien de cette rencontre. Il avait flotté, il ne savait combien de temps, dans une sorte d'espace clos parallèle à celui dans lequel nous vivons, à ceci près, que ce dernier était complètement vide. Il avait finalement pris conscience qu'il était bel et bien vivant et à ce moment précis, il avait été aspiré vers l'extérieur.

L'homme percuta brutalement le sol. Devant lui se dressait une arcade à l'architecture ancienne ornée de symboles étranges. En son sein, un voile opalescent et invisible pour ceux qui n'y prêtent pas attention.

-Il est bon de vous revoir mon cher M. Black ! Dit une voix calme et sûre d'elle.

Le sorcier se retourna et regarda étonné le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

-Albus !? Que faites-vous ici ? Et d'abord, on est où là !?

Le vieux directeur passa sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche et haussa un sourcil.

-Allons, Sirius, vous savez très bien où nous sommes ! Le département des mystères ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. La vraie question serait plutôt de savoir quelle date nous sommes ! Car, après tout, cela fait un an jour pour jour que le monde sorcier vous considère comme mort et enterré.

**_POV Sirius_**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles _!__ "Mort !? Moi ?"_ Je fixais un instant le vide en essayant de digérer ce que ce vieux fou venait de m'annoncer_. __"Ca y est, il devient sénile !"_

-Mort et depuis un an ! Dis-je soudain en prenant la parole. C'est impossible !

Dumbledore eu un petit sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. _"Je rêve où il s'amuse ?"_

- Voyons Sirius, nous sommes des sorciers, impossible n'est rien pour nous !

Il me regarda avant d'ajouter :

-N'êtes-vous pas celui qui s'est échappé de la prison la plus sécurisé de notre monde !

Je me relevais alors qu'il faisait un pas vers moi pour se placer à mes côtés, face au voile, les mains dans le dos. Je me retournais pour voir la même chose que lui.

-Ce voile n'est pas là par hasard vous savez ! Très peu connaissent son histoire. Avez-vous réussi à saisir son étonnant pouvoir ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr ! Répondis-je. _« Est-ce vraiment le moment pour un cours vieux renard ! »_ Je me croyais perdu pour toujours dans un endroit vide, sans la moindre trace de vie, à flotter immobile. Mais… peut être un genre d'introspection. Je suppose que c'est seulement lorsque je me suis senti en paix avec moi-même que j'ai été libéré.

-Précisément ! Vous voyez ces symboles gravés dans la pierre, ce sont ceux qu'utilisaient nos lointains ancêtres. Ici on peut en faire une traduction approximative en latin : _« Speculum humanae animae iter »_ soit dans notre langue _« Miroir du voyage de l'âme»._ Il était utilisé pour faire passer une épreuve aux aspirants sorciers. La croyance voulait que lorsqu'ils s'acceptaient eux-mêmes, ils pouvaient s'ouvrir pleinement à la magie. Seulement, tout le monde ne revenait pas. Certains y restaient quelques minutes, d'autres plusieurs années et enfin, d'autres pour toujours. Le voile tomba en désuétude. Le département des mystères est en fait construit sur les vestiges d'un temple du rituel initiatique.

Comment le vieil homme avait découvert tout ça, je ne voulais pas le savoir mais une chose me taraudait.

-Comment saviez-vous que je reviendrais précisément aujourd'hui ?

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai juste jamais douté que vous reviendriez et c'est pourquoi, j'ai lancé un petit sort de détection sur le voile. J'ai également pris soin de dissimuler deux portoloins. Un pour venir et l'autre pour repartir en toute discrétion.

-Je croyais qu'il était impossible de créer un portoloin une fois à l'intérieur du ministère ou d'en introduire à cause des détecteurs à l'entrée !? Et de toute façon, pourquoi auriez-vous accès au département des mystères ?

-Et bien, le Magenmagot donne certains avantages comme celui de se promener où bon me semble. Et il se trouve que le département des saisis possède de nombreux exemplaires de portoloins.

Il alla chercher le dit objet dissimulé au pied de l'arcade et me dit l'air de rien.

-Après vous mon cher Sirius…

Bien qu'hésitant_, « Ce vieux fou est peut-être bel et bien sénile ! »_ je saisis ce qu'il me tendait et me sentit tirer par le nombril.

**_A Poudlard_**

Nous étions à présent dans le bureau du directeur que je connaissais si bien. J'y avais été convoqué plus souvent qu'à mon tour. Alors qu'il préparait un thé tout en m'invitant à m'asseoir, je pris le temps de réfléchir. J'essayais de voir où le professeur voulait en venir quand soudain je compris.

-Cette discrétion… Je dois rester mort n'est-ce pas ?

Il me tendit une tasse et l'œil brillant de malice me dit.

-Il se trouve qu'une certaine mission nécessite en effet une discrétion totale. Qui de mieux qu'un homme qui n'existe plus ? Vous en conviendrez, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai ! Je comprends mieux. Mais, ça signifie aussi que je ne dois pas utiliser ma magie.

-Eh bien, il serait préférable pour tout le monde de ne pas vous faire repérer ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez de quoi vous aider. Je ne voudrais pas vous renvoyer à la mort alors que vous venez justement d'en revenir.

-Et cette mission ?

-Il s'agit de retrouver une personne très importante aux yeux du Lord… et de moi-même. Voldemort _-je grimaçais à l'entente de ce nom- _a envoyé des hommes à sa recherche.

-Hormis le fait que je sois mort, il y a bien une autre raison pour me choisir moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis jamais le premier choix de personne.

-Vous avez toujours était très perspicace. J'apprécie particulière votre vivacité d'esprit. Il y a en effet une raison bien plus forte qui me pousse à me tourner vers vous. Cette personne à retrouver vous la connaissez très bien. Cette jeune fille se nomme Marianne et à le même âge qu'Harry.

Sous la surprise je lâchais ma tasse qui se brisa sur le sol en dizaines de morceaux. Le liquide commença à imbiber le parquet. J'étais furieux.

-Vous moquez-vous de moi ? D'où connaissez-vous l'existence de Marianne ? Et puis de toute façon la fille de Lili et James est morte en même temps qu'eux. Personne, je dis bien personne ne connait son existence. Vous me devez une explication Albus !

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, Lili Potter, ne pouvait pas protéger ces deux enfants. Elle a jugé bon de donner à sa fille un ancien médaillon qui empêche de repérer sa magie jusqu'à sa majorité. Et lorsqu'elle a senti le danger approcher, elle a lancé un sort de téléportation aléatoire. Ainsi, ni elle, ni personne ne saurait où Marianne se trouve. Malheureusement, elle ne put faire de même pour Harry et la suite nous la connaissons.

-Oh par Merlin !

Je n'en revenais pas ma filleule était vivante !

-Quelque temps après la mort des Potter, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme me mettant au courant de l'existence d'un deuxième bébé. Vous vous doutez de ma surprise lorsque j'ai su qu'Harry Potter avait une sœur jumelle. On me demandait dans cette lettre de tout faire pour retrouver la fille lorsque le sort ne ferait plus effet.

-Et je devine que c'est là que j'entre en course !

-Oui, lorsque le seau de protection a cessé de faire effet, une quantité de magie s'est relâché d'un coup. Le temps que je repère d'où ça venait, le sort de détection sur le voile s'était enclenché et vous voilà ! Ça fait un jour à présent, la source se trouve quelque part en mer de Chine. Voici les coordonnées.

Je saisi le document.

- J'avais prévue d'y aller mais vous êtes plus à même de remplir discrètement cette mission ! Une place vous attend sur le vol de 10h30 en direction de Jakarta. Voici vos papiers et de l'argent moldu. Vous vous appellerez Jack Ederland. Prenez aussi cet objet, il vous aidera dans votre démarche, c'est un traceur. Il permet, lorsque l'on part de la source, de suivre le chemin emprunté par la cible. C'est un objet précieux, il n'en existe que peu dans le monde alors faites y attention. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage…

**_De nos jours _**

_**POV Sirius**_

Je soupirais face à mon reflet. J'avais galéré pour rejoindre la source du signal qui se trouvait loin de la civilisation et arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait qu'un bâtiment brûlé et en ruine. De là, le traceur m'avait mené jusqu'à une petite île des philippines.

_«J'espère bientôt pouvoir la rencontrer ! »_ Lors de mon enquête, je n'avais quasiment rien découvert. Marianne était un vrai fantôme.

J'enfilais un t-shirt et me dirigeais vers l'extérieur. Le traceur me montrait que nous approchions.

« Bientôt Marianne ! Bientôt ».


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gravé dans la Chair et le Sang… **_

_**POV Externe**_

Max dormait d'un sommeil agité. Dans son rêve, un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien était là. Dara l'observait, le visage triste et douloureux, avec regrets et désespoir. Comme toujours, il arborait ses cheveux mi-longs et décolorés qui lui donnait l'air d'un voyou. Mais ses yeux noirs brillants d'émotions restaient chaleureux et doux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Max.

Alors le rêve changeait et comme tous les soirs depuis son anniversaire les traits de son amour d'enfance se déformaient. A la place de Dara, LE garçon blond l'attendait. Il avait un regard glacial terrifiant et avec son sourire en coin, il semblait comploter quelques mauvais coups. Pourtant, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il l'appelait, murmurant son prénom d'une voix légèrement grave, ferme mais douce. Tentatrice

-Max viens …, tu m'appartiens !

Il était dangereux mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer vers lui, hypnotisée. Et comme à chaque fois, il lui saisissait le bras d'une main et passait l'autre autour de sa taille. Doucement, il la collait contre lui et penchait sa tête pour déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Il parcourait de sa langue, son cou jusqu'à son oreille, puis susurrait :

-Tu frémis, tu me désires ! Regardes, tu es à moi, à moi seul et à jamais !

Il respirait son odeur puis la fixait de ses yeux polaires. Soudain, il prenait les traits de Dara et rajoutait doucereux.

-Tu m'as trahi Max !

Il lui saisissait alors le cou à deux mains et commençait à l'étrangler.

La jeune fille ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était en sueur et haletante dans sa chambre.

_**POV Max**_

_« Encore ce maudit rêve ! »_ Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux et lorgnais le plafond tout en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Je détestais faire ce cauchemar et, à ce rythme, j'allais, soit perdre la raison, soit mourir par manque de sommeil. Voir Dara tous les soirs ne m'aidait pas vraiment non plus. Ça me rappelait à quel point j'étais seule depuis sa mort. Je l'avais aimé à en mourir, un amour de jeunesse peut être. _« Un amour sans limites ! »_. Mon cœur était mort en même temps que lui, le jour de mes 16 ans. Depuis je rêvais de Dara tous les soirs et comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment pénible, récemment le jeune garçon blond était apparu.

J'enfermais ces pensées au fin fond de ma tête et me dirigeais vers la bassine. Je passais de l'eau sur mon visage et fixais mon reflet. Je ressemblais à un camé en manque. _« Pitoyable ! »_ Alors que je retournais me coucher, je ressentis une terrible douleur, une véritable torture à la poitrine et m'écroulais sur le sol.

Lorsque j'ouvris, les yeux, j'avais toujours un peu mal et en regardant à travers les restes de mon débardeur, je vis quelque chose d'étrange. Je me précipitais vers le miroir. Sur ma poitrine, des rubans entremêlés les uns aux autres dessinaient une rosace complexe. Le tatouage était rouge sang et ne partait pas, même en frottant.

-C'est quoi ce délire !

_**Manoir des Malefoy **_

_**POV Draco**_

J'arpentais ma chambre de long en large près de la fenêtre. J'étais dans une merde noire ! _« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce cinglé !_ » J'examinais à nouveau le symbole dans le miroir et me pinçais la joue. Non, je ne rêvais pas. Je savais bien ce que cela signifiait et le problème était précisément là. Je portais au poignet un motif similaire, toutefois moins complexe et blanc et je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

_**POV Externe** _

_**Douze ans plus tôt**_

Le jeune Draco, du haut de ses cinq printemps, portait un joli costume noir avec un nœud vert émeraude. Il se tenait droit et affichait un air qui se voulait sérieux et impassible. Sa mère, Narcissa, le regardait avec douceur et tristesse à la fois. Elle portait une magnifique robe longue de couleur rose pastel. Ils étaient réunis dans le salon du manoir familial. Lucius, son père, était vêtu d'un costume blanc, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir, les jambes croisées et fumant un cigare. L'homme au costume noir, assis en face verre à la main, n'était nul autre que Jefferson Parkinson. A ses côtés, sa femme Hortense, naît Prewett, était une femme au visage sévère et aux cheveux aussi lisses et noirs que l'enfant qu'elle tenait par la main. Une jolie enfant à la bouche un peu trop grande et vêtu d'une jolie robe boule bleu clair.

-Lucius, voici ma Pansy, ma fille chérie, disait l'homme.

-Eh bien, en voilà une jolie petite. Je pense que nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ce mariage sera bénéfique pour nos deux familles.

Draco souriait à la fillette, qui timide se cacha derrière la robe de sa mère. Soudain, son père attrapa son bras pendant que Mr Parkinson faisait de même avec sa fille. Ils rapprochèrent les mains des deux enfants et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur eux en disant solennellement :

-Par notre volonté et sur notre honneur, nous lions ces enfants pour la vie et unissons par cet accord nos deux familles. Si le contrat venait à être brisé, douleurs et représailles attendra ceux qui trahissent.

Une brûlure traversa le bras de Draco qui, alors que la jeune Pansy éclatait en sanglots, retint ses larmes. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas. Narcissa Malefoy baissait la tête dissimulant toute la déception et la haine qu'elle éprouvait alors pour son époux.

_**POV Draco**_

_**De nos jours**_

Depuis cet événement, cette marque au poignet me rappelle le serment qui m'enchaîne à Pansy. Et voilà que je me retrouve avec une autre, similaire, sur la poitrine.

_«17 ans et promis à deux femmes différentes ! Tu parles d'un calvaire ! »_ Le rouge signifiait que l'enchantement qui me liait à cette autre personne avait été fait par le sang. Je n'y croyais pas, mon grand-père avait organisé un mariage de sang et sans en parler à mes parents.

_« Donc si je ne l'épouse pas je meurs ! Et une fois marié, si elle meurt, je meurs ! Si elle souffre, je souffre. Si je trompe, elle le sait. Et l'inverse est vrai. La galère ! »_

Je m'étais assis sur le bord de mon lit, la tête entre les mains. Je soupirais bruyamment. Finalement, le seul point positif serait de voir le visage de mon père lorsque le contrat serait rompu avec les Parkinson. _« Enfin, si il sort de son cachot »_. Ça valait bien les douleurs qui viendraient pour avoir trahi mon serment ! Je ris amer.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de dissimuler la marque aux yeux de tous. J'eu soudain une idée. Je pris mon médaillon et ré-agrandi le sac sans fond sur lequel je lançais un sort de détection. Une liste du contenu apparu devant mes yeux. Alors que je lisais les titres des livres, je m'arrêtais sur celui portant le nom de _« Magie de sublimation, entre réalité et illusion ». _Je pris le bouquin et l'ouvris à la page du sommaire. Une partie entière était consacrée aux sorts de dissimulation. Celui qui retint mon attention fut l'Obscuratio.

« Obscuratio : Sort à mi-chemin entre magie noire et magie moderne. Il permet lorsqu'il est bien lancé, de rendre invisible, jusqu'à utilisation du contre sort, n'importe quels objets, êtres ou parties d'êtres vivants.

Mise en Garde : Mal effectué, il peut faire disparaître l'objet, les êtres ou les parties d'êtres vivants sans retour possible en arrière. Ne pas utiliser pour une blague.

Contre sort : Apparentia »

_« Je devrais le lancer sur ma très chère tante pour m'entraîner »._

Je l'essayais à plusieurs reprises puis finalement le lançais sur mon propre torse lorsque je crus le maîtriser suffisamment.

_« Bon quand il faut y aller ! »_

-Obscuratio marque !

Le symbole était devenu invisible et Merlin merci, mon torse était toujours entier !

Il ne me restait plus qu'à rester bien gentiment dans ma chambre loin de la bande de dégénérés qui squattait mon salon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**En Terre Inconnue… **_

_**Quelque part aux Philippines **_

_**POV Externe**_

Dehors, le soleil brillait toujours plus fort et semblait vouloir brûler toute forme de vie. Sirius avançait nonchalant dans la rue poussiéreuse et sale. La moiteur ambiante ne rendait pas le temps plus supportable, bien au contraire !

-Satanés moustiques ! Râla le sorcier sacrément énervé.

Il essaya d'écraser l'insecte sur son bras mais ne fit que se frapper suffisamment fort pour laisser échapper une exclamation de douleur.

-Aïe gémit-il en se frottant la peau.

Derrière lui, il entendit glousser et se retourna. Trois jeunes filles, d'environ 12 à 16 ans, le regardaient en riant. L'une d'elles tenait par la main un petit garçon qui suçait son pouce. Il avait les cheveux châtains et frisés. Métisse sans doute. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux noirs aussi lisses que de la paille et la peau mate. La plus âgé tenait un bébé un peu maigre dans ses bras. Elle avait des traits très fins. Dans quelques années, elle serait certainement superbe. Il se rapprocha et le voyant faire, l'ainée fit taire le groupe toisant l'homme, méfiante.

_**POV Sirius**_

Elle me dévisageait de la tête au pied prêtre à défendre, bec et ongles, les enfants derrières elles. Malgré son jeune âge, cette gamine n'en était plus une.

-Euh…..Je cherche quelqu'un ! Commençais-je dérouté par l'intensité de son regard.

Pas de réponse _! « Bien sûr ! Elle ne comprend pas un mot d'anglais ! Dumbledore n'a pas idée d'envoyer quelqu'un sans magie dans un pays où personne ne peux ou ne veux parler sa langue ! »_

Tout en râlant intérieurement, je sortis une photo d'Harry. Je n'avais que ça pour trouver Marianne et à bien y réfléchir, je n'étais même pas certain qu'ils se ressemblent. Je montrais le cliché à la jeune fille qui le prit dans ses mains. Elle semblait réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, j'essayai de lui faire comprendre que j'étais à la recherche d'une fille.

-Girl ! Dis-je en mimant une poitrine avec mes mains.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire. _« C'est la faute du vieux ! Je suis en train de me ridiculiser ! Tout ça parce que ce fichu traceur présente la même précision qu'un môme de 4 ans qui dessine ses parents. »_

Elle me sourit comme si elle comprenait et donna son bébé à celle qui tenait par la main le petit garçon. Elle me tira par le bras pour que je m'accroupisse et commença à tracer sur le sol poussiéreux avec son doigt ce qui semblait être un plan.

Elle désigna l'endroit où je devais me rendre d'une croix. Il se trouvait à quelques rues de la grande place. _« Grande !? Tout est relatif ! »_. Soit à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici. La jeune maman se mima en train de boire un verre. _« Un bar !»._

-Toi, pouvoir demander là-bas ! Eux, peut-être t'aider.

Je lui donnais quelques pièces pour la remercier. Elle essaya de refuser semblant gênée mais comme j'insistais elle finit par les prendre. Et alors que je souriais, elle devint toute rouge. Je me retournai et je repartis, accompagné par les gloussements des jeunes filles.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur mes _lèvres __« Mon charme ravageur a encore frappé ! »._ Je marchais, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de mon short en repensant que quelques jours plus tôt, elles seraient partit en courant rien qu'en me voyant ! Dumbledore m'avait fourni toutes les potions nécessaires à mon rétablissement. Et en une semaine de repos, j'avais complètement récupéré. Mes traits n'étaient plus marqués par la fatigue et mon séjour prolongé dans le voile. Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, des nouveaux vêtements et j'étais une toute autre personne. _« Comme quoi, il ne faut pas grand-chose !_ » Ce qui me gênait finalement, c'est que ces potions étaient certainement de l'autre abruti de Rogue. Enfin, s'il faut bien lui reconnaître une chose, c'est sa capacité à faire des potions, à défaut de se faire des amis. Je souris à cette petite pensée méchante.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'arrivais enfin dans la rue du bar. La façade du bâtiment ne comportait pas d'étage, était défraîchie et taguée en de nombreux endroits. Je fis la grimace mais je me décidais finalement à entrer. Deux hommes, assis à une table proche de la porte, me dévisagèrent. L'un d'eux avait mis sa main sur l'arme à sa taille. _« Faisons comme si je n'avais pas vu ! »._ Je détournais le regard et observais non loin de là un ivrogne en train de décuver, endormi sur une table. _« Eh bien, quel endroit charmant ! »_ Je m'avançais prudemment vers le comptoir où un barman de grande taille essuyait un verre.

Je le saluais de la tête et m'asseyais sur un tabouret. Après plusieurs minutes, je décidais de commander à boire. Je connaissais un peu les boissons des moldus pour avoir eu l'occasion d'en goûter durant ma cavale. Il y avait un nombre considérable de bouteilles toutes différentes les unes des autres derrière le bar. Elles étaient alignées sur des étagères, tentatrices ! Je n'hésitais pas une seconde.

-Whisky, please !

-Pure malt?

-Yes, of course!

Le barman me servit mon verre et pendant que je payais, demanda.

-English?

-From London ! Do you speak English? Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

-No ! L'homme cessa de me parler et retourna à sa vaisselle. _« Merde !__ »_ Je ne me dégonflais pas et lui montrais la photo d'Harry.

-I'm looking for someone! The twin sister of this boy!

Il jeta un coup d'œil, arqua un sourcil avant de finalement hausser les épaules. J'insistai.

-A Girl, her name is Marianne!

Le barman me regarda las, mais sembla réfléchir.

-Edwin ! Hurla-t-il faisant sursauter le soûlard endormi.

Des pas se firent entendre et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années un tablier couvert de taches autour de la taille apparu. Il était blond et jurait un peu avec le décorum local. Il était de type européen sans aucun doute. Le cuistot échangea des mots avec son patron et se retourna vers moi. Je lui répétais alors ce que j'avais expliqué au barman.

-Pourquoi vous cherchez cette personne ? me demanda-t-il dans un anglais approximatif avec un fort accent allemand.

-C'est ma filleule ! Je la recherche depuis un moment. Je suis son dernier tuteur vivant. Jusqu'à présent je pensais qu'elle était morte mais j'ai reçu des informations prouvant le contraire.

Edwin traduisit au barman. Ce dernier me dévisagea, réfléchit puis finit par dire :

-Wait here!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Celui qui fait fuir la mort… **_

_**POV Externe**_

Max se remémora à nouveau le plan alors qu'elle observait la maison de Dhul. Ce pirate local avait fait sa renommée par le détournement de certains bateaux de transport d'armes. Visiblement il n'avait pas volé sa réputation. Il avait agrandi son influence en refourguant sa marchandise volé au marché noir. Mais son accession rapide dans le milieu soulevait bien des questions. Et visiblement le client de Max voulait se renseigner sur les sources de Dhul.

-Sein ! Tu me le paieras ! murmura la jeune fille en scrutant avec ses jumelles. Un, deux….cinq… dix… dix-sept_… __« Une vingtaine d'hommes armés, Merde ! Il avait dit seulement une dizaine ! »_

Bien décidée à lui en faire baver si elle revenait vivante, Max descendit de son perchoir et pris la direction de la maison.

**_POV Max_**

_« J'hallucine, il doute de rien ce salaud de Sein !». _Je marchais silencieusement à petites foulées rapides à travers la jungle bordant la baraque de Dhul. J'arrivais près du jardin lorsque je ralentis ma marche. Un homme armé faisait des allers retours entre le mur sud de la maison et la clôture. Je calculais approximativement le temps qu'il prenait à faire son trajet et celui que mettait la camera la plus proche à scruter dans ma direction puis dans l'autre. L'objectif tournait environ toutes les quatre-vingt secondes et lui, oscillait entre 1 minute 30 et 2 minutes. _« Merde, je ne suis pas un ninja ! »_

Je mordillais ma lèvre tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait que j'éloigne la sentinelle d'ici. Finalement, il me restait cette bonne vieille ruse. _« Comme si un truc pareil allait fonctionner ! »_ Je me rapprochais un maximum sans qu'on puisse me voir et ramassais une pierre traînant par terre. Je la balançais le plus loin possible à l'opposé de ma direction. _« Si, ça marche, je ne critiquerais plus jamais les James Bond !_ »

En entendant le bruit sourd provoqué par la chute du caillou, l'homme se retourna vivement et se dirigea vers sa source l'air irrité. _« C'est mon jour de chance on dirait ! »_ Alors que la camera était tournée, je rampais rapidement vers la clôture que je grimpais en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le garde fouillait toujours les buissons et ne m'avait pas vu. Je me précipitais vers le mur le plus silencieusement possible. Une trappe d'aération était bien présente. _« Comme quoi, toutes les infos de Sein ne sont pas fausses ! » _Je dévissais les écrous avec un tournevis électrique et pénétrais par la petite ouverture. Je refermais derrière moi tandis que l'homme s'arrêtait de fouiller et revenait dans ma direction l'air blasé.

L'espace était étroit et m'empêchait de progresser rapidement. Je crus même étouffer mais je fini par atteindre le vestiaire des vigiles qui comme prévu était désert à cette heure-ci. Je pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration et de me calmer. La panique était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin.

Je sortis de ma cachette et ouvris la porte prudemment. Comme l'autre l'avait dit, le plus dur était d'entrer car une fois à l'intérieur, il n'y avait quasiment plus de caméras et de gardes. Je progressais rapidement et sans problème vers la salle de surveillance. La porte entrebâillée, laissait voir deux hommes. Je soupirais discrètement. Il fallait que je les prenne par surprise car je n'avais aucune chance face à eux. Je sentais la sueur couler le long de ma nuque alors que je me concentrais. _« Quand faut 'y aller ! »_

J'ouvris la porte d'un grand coup de pied et je fonçais sur le premier qui affichait une expression ahurie. Je le neutralisais d'une bonne châtaigne. _« Et oui, des milliers de volts ça fait mal, hein ! »_ Avant que le second ne reprenne ses esprits, je lui balancer mon taser à la figure et me jeter contre lui. Sa tête cogna violemment contre le mur et il tomba inerte au sol._ « Ah, ah, je suis trop balaise ! Ou j'ai beaucoup de chance.»._ Je lâchais un rire nerveux alors que je prenais soin de les attacher et bâillonner avec du gros Scotch._ « Vive le Chatterton ! »_

_« Bon Sein, c'est à toi de travailler ! »_Je sortis l'ordinateur qu'il m'avait confié pour me connecter à la console de contrôle. Je lançais son petit programme qui se chargea de neutraliser le système de sécurité et laissa un petit virus en prime._ « Je vois que tu as toujours un sens de l'humour miteux mon pauvre Sein !» _Un personnage de dessin animé représentant un pirate était apparu sur les écrans. Il dansait le kazatchok. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il chantait !

"_Fifteen men on the deadman's chest._

_Yo-ho-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!_

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest._

_Yo-ho-ho-ho, and a bottle of rum!"_

Je levais les yeux au ciel et un sourire étira mes lèvres à l'entente de la chanson de R.L Stevenson.

Ne perdant plus un instant, je rangeai l'ordinateur et récupérai une arme sur un des deux gorilles. Il ne me restait plus qu'à atteindre le bureau de Dhul. Je rabattis ma capuche pour couvrir mon visage et m'élançais dans le couloir. Le chemin me parut interminable et, j'étais tellement tendue, que la seule chose que j'entendais était les battements de mon cœur ! _« Tu es rouillée, ma vieille ! »_

La porte du bureau n'était pas gardé puisque deux cameras scrutaient en temps normal les environs. Restait à savoir s'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur. _« Va falloir être convaincante ma fille !_ ». Je prenais une grande bouffée d'air et entrais violemment dans la pièce revolver à la main.

-Bonsoir…. Dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Finalement…. la pièce était vide.

_« Quelle déception ! »_ J'eu un petit rire cynique, un peu soulagée.

Je rangeais mon arme et me dirigeais vers le bureau. Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps, le coffre était dessous dans le double fond du tiroir. _« Comme c'est prévisible ! » _

L'avantage de travailler avec des types comme Sein c'est qu'ils fournissent un matériel de premier ordre ! Je n'avais plus qu'à utiliser le décodeur électronique pour l'ouvrir. Quelques minutes et le tour était joué ! _« C'est bien trop facile ! »_ Je fronçais un sourcil soudain angoissée. Pourtant tout se passait bien !

A l'intérieur du coffre se trouvait le fameux livret ainsi que des liasses de billets d'euros, des dollars et bien d'autres monnaies locales. Il y avait également un collier en or gris incrusté de ce qui semblait être des diamants rouges. Ce bijou était tout simplement sublime. _« Et un joli cadeau pour Max ! »_ Je saisis tout le contenu du coffre pour le mettre dans mon sac. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais une chose insolite. Un tas de petits bouts de parchemins carrés empilés et maintenus par un élastique. Sur le premier on pouvait lire, écrit à la plume :

Dhul, comme promis par notre accord,

_« Contre ta volonté, un visiteur viendra voler tes secrets,_

_Jours pour jours, deux semaines suivant le solstice d'été_

_Si personne ne l'arrête, fuir durant un an tu devras._

_Ou ton empire, vers sa fin, se précipitera._

_Car si tu le sous-estime tu paieras pour tes torts,_

_Personne n'attrape Celui qui fait fuir la mort »_

_S.T._

Je le saisis, furieuse. Dhul était au courant pour ma visite. D'où le nombre de gardes supplémentaires. _« S.T., soit Sein Tatsuo !»_ Je n'en revenais pas, cet abruti m'avait trahi. _« Tu vas le payer Sein ! »._ Je m'apprêtais à refermer le coffre lorsqu'un homme, vraisemblablement Dhul, ouvrit la porte. Il était accompagné par deux gaillards armés jusqu'aux dents. _« Là, je suis mal ! »_

- Attrapez-le ! hurla-t-il hystérique Je le veux vivant !

_« Vivant ? Quelle aubaine ! »_Mais pourquoi ? Il savait déjà pour mon employeur. Je me précipitais sur la fenêtre qui se brisa en mille morceaux alors que je sautais dans le vide. Heureusement, je n'étais qu'au premier étage. Je me relevais d'une roulade et courrais précipitamment vers la forêt les hommes de Dhul à mes basques. La chance m'avait abandonnée si bien que je ne fis que quelques mètres avant de me prendre les pieds dans une racine et de m'étaler de tout mon long. Les mercenaires m'encerclaient déjà, armes pointées sur moi_. « Là, je crois que je suis dans la merde totale, ma pauvre Max ! »._ Dhul força le passage et s'avança sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-Alors, comme ça personne n'attrape « Celui qui fait fuir la mort » !

J'avais écopé de ce surnom à force de me tirer de situations mortelles de façon inexpliquée mais cela faisait presque deux ans que je n'avais pas fait parler de moi.

-Dis-moi qui te paie !

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

-Tiens ! « Celui qui fait fuir la mort » est une femme. *Il rit* J'avais prévu de te tuer mais finalement je vais te vendre aux plus offrants. Tu vas me rapporter gros ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je finirais par te faire avouer qui t'emploie. Attrapez-la !

Tout se passa au ralenti comme dans un film. Je les regardais se précipiter vers moi et au moment même où un des hommes s'apprêtait à me saisir le bras, il se produisit l'une des choses inexplicables auxquelles je dois mon surnom. Le paysage se troubla autour de moi et l'instant d'après je n'étais plus dans la jungle mais dans ma chambre.

Je clignais des yeux complètement ahurie. Je lâchais un rire nerveux presque hystérique. _« J'ai téléporté ! Mais je suis quoi à la fin ! »._Je restais là à trembler pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand je décidais d'appeler Sein, il me devait des explications. Mais pour ça, il me fallait un téléphone. Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers le bar de Bassim. Après tout j'avais également besoin d'un remontant.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sein, Bassim et Sirius !? … **_

_**POV Max**_

Je devais appeler Sein. Maintenant c'était à lui de remplir sa part du marché et de m'expliquer ce merdier. Il était dans son intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication et de tenir parole. _« Après tout, il a une dette de sang envers moi ! »_

Et maintenant, j'étais bien décidée à boire un coup chez Bassim.

_« Il sera sans doute heureux de me voir vivante mais un peu moins de savoir que Dhul et ses hommes vont tout mettre sans-dessus-dessous pour me retrouver. Bah tant pis ! » _

Je rangeais les objets et documents volés dans la doublure de mon sac à dos et me dirigeais vers le bar. Il faisait chaud.

-Toujours aussi miteux murmurais-je en jetant un regard désabusé au bâtiment décrépie.

Je pénétrais dans la gargote en demandant d'une voix forte mais dans laquelle perçait l'anxiété.

-Et Bassim ! J'ai besoin d'un mojito !

**_POV Sirius_**

Je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit pour la énième fois. Je me retournais au son féminin de la voix et la vit pour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Elle portait un pantalon ample et une sorte de marcel à capuche. On aurait pu la prendre pour un garçon si elle n'avait pas eu les cheveux longs. Ces derniers étaient noirs ébènes et ondulaient dans tous les sens autour de son visage. _« Les mêmes cheveux qu'Harry_ ». Des jumeaux sans aucun doute. J'étais subjugué par sa ressemblance avec James. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. L'un vert émeraude et l'autre doré.

Elle se tourna vers moi et vit que je la fixais. Elle semblait sous tension et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Marianne ? dit je hésitant

-Qui êtes-vous ? répondit-elle méfiante.

-Je suis ton parrain.

**_POV Max_**

J'avançais d'un pas pressé en jetant un clin d'œil nerveux aux habitués quand je remarquais soudain l'homme assis au comptoir. Il devait avoir la trentaine, était brun et avait les yeux gris bleu. Un regard dur. Il avait vécu des moments difficiles et ça se voyait. Pourtant, je pouvais voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. L'homme devait sûrement aimer rire. Mais pour l'heure, il affichait une expression ébahit et me reluquait de la tête au pied. _« Gênant ! »_ Il était bel homme sans aucun doute.

-Marianne ?

L'homme avait prononcé, d'une voix hésitante marquée d'un accent british, mon prénom. Ce prénom que je n'avais révélé à personne. Personne, sauf à Dara. Je devins immédiatement méfiante et demandais d'un ton brusque en anglais.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis ton parrain.

Mon cœur eut un raté. _« Dhul, une téléportation et maintenant ça ! C'est ma fête où quoi ! »_ Je me sentis blêmir. Bassim, qui jusqu'alors s'était tu, parla.

-Et Max soit cool ! Il est arrivé ici avec une photo d'un garçon qui te ressemble. Il dit qu'il cherche sa filleule Marianne. Avec un tel prénom étranger, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour penser à toi ! Du coup, je lui ai dit d'attendre ici, je savais que tu viendrais me voir pour te venter. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je regardais le barman avant de lâcher avec un sourire de bonne grâce accompagné d'un rire nerveux presque hystérique. Je pris le temps de respirer profondément avant de répondre.

-Non, je comprends ! Tu as eu raison. _« Reste à savoir si l'homme dit la vérité ». _

Je m'adressais alors au sois disant parrain.

-Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de téléphoner on parlera ensuite.

-Mais…

Je l'ignorais pour m'adressais à Bassim.

-Tu vas être heureux j'ai de quoi régler mes dettes et avec les intérêts !

Je lui tendais une liasse de billet local à couvert des regards.

-Je ne peux pas accepter !

-Mais si ! Et crois-moi il risque d'y avoir du grabuge d'ici quelque temps.

-Qu'as-tu fais Max ?

-Rien… J'ai… je veux juste téléphoner Bassim !

Inquiet le barman me passa finalement le combiné. Après deux sonneries seulement Sein décrocha.

-Sale raclure tu m'as vendue !

J'essayais de parler doucement pour que l'écossais n'entende pas car si Bassim ne comprenait que peu l'anglais lui ce n'est pas son cas.

-Mais de quoi tu parles !

-J'ai trouvé tes …

Je venais de réaliser que j'allais dire parchemins. Pourquoi Sein aurait-il écrit sur ce genre de papier et qui plus est, à la plume. En plus, Dhul voulait connaitre mon employeur. Non ça ne tenait pas la route.

-Non… rien oubli ! Quelqu'un qui signe S.T. a prévenu que je viendrais. J'ai cru que c'était tes initiales mais pourquoi tu écrirais en prose. Laisse tomber, de toute façon j'ai le carnet.

-Humm… S.T. tu dis ? J'ai entendu une rumeur dingue à ce propos. Dhul aurait passé un contrat avec un diseur d'avenir. Tu vois n'importe quoi ! Des prévisions contre rémunération ! C'est comme ça qu'il saurait où passent les bateaux d'armes. Mais c'est stupide, sûrement juste un indique quelconque mais haut placé dans les affaires maritime.

_« Stupide !? Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de téléporter alors lire l'avenir, pourquoi pas ! »_

-Peut-être… Euh…Je déposerais le bouquin à l'endroit prévu. Fais le virement et tu ne me verras pas de sitôt.

-Très bien et n'oublie pas, à jamais !

Je lui raccrochais au nez pour le moins déconcertée par cette histoire de voyant. Je saisis le mojito et le bu d'une traite.

-Tu es dans la merde n'est-ce pas Max !?

-Non, pas exactement mais comme tu te doutes, je vais devoir disparaître de la circulation pour un bon moment. Je ne pense pas que je reviendrais.

Je levais la tête et soutenais son regard à la fois inquiet et sévère.

-Donc, c'est sûrement la dernière fois qu'on se voit ! Bassim, si on me demande tu ne connais pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques dans mes emmerdes. Je te dois trop !

-Je suis assez grand pour savoir si je veux ou non m'impliquer !

-Je sais mais fais le pour moi, reste vivant.

Je sautais du tabouret sur mes pieds et ajoutais,

-J'ai vraiment été ravie de te rencontrer.

Je fis le tour du comptoir et enlaçais l'homme qui m'avait tant aidé. Je murmurais à son oreille :

-Fais attention à toi, Dhul est en colère et cherche son voleur.

-J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur et prends au moins la peine de m'écrire Marianne!

Il insista sur ce nom que je ne lui avais jamais dit et me fit un clin d'œil. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom me fit un effet bizarre pourtant je souris à sa remarque avant de saisir le bras de mon soit disant parrain.

-Suivez-moi !

Je trainais l'homme vers la sortie et lançais d'une voix haute :

-L'Europe doit être jolie en cette saison !

Bassim ria.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Être ou ne pas Être une Sorcière... **_

_**POV Sirius**_

Elle venait carrément de m'ignorer pour téléphoner à voix basse et échanger des mots dans cette langue incompréhensible avec ce barman. Après avoir enlacé l'homme, elle avait saisi mon bras et m'avait demandé de la suivre. Enfin, plutôt ordonné. _« Un ordre !? __ J'aime savoir où je vais ! »_ Pourtant, je la suivis. Nous traversâmes la rue et entrâmes dans un bâtiment aussi misérable que le précédent.

_« Fait toujours aussi chaud ! »_ Au troisième étage, elle sortit ses clefs et ouvrit l'appartement n°310._ « Le couloir aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balai et de peinture ! »_

-Après vous et bienvenu dans ma demeure !

J'entrais dans l'appartement ou plutôt la pièce minuscule et délabrée qui lui servait de chambre. Elle tourna le verrou derrière nous, baissa le store et ferma la seule fenêtre. Elle alluma la lumière et un tout petit ventilateur.

-Asseyez-vous !

Elle me présentait la seule chaise de l'appartement et s'assit en face sur son lit. Je me laissais tomber sur le siège avant de dire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de façon si formelle.

On se dévisageait depuis quelques minutes lorsque finalement je dis :

-Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser ! _« Non ! Sans blague, Sirius t'es un génie !? »_ Mais…

Elle me coupa d'une voix sèche. Dans sa façon de parler elle me rappelait Lily lorsqu'elle était en colère. Tellement autoritaire. Malgré moi, je me pris à sourire.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Je fus complètement ébranlé et mon visage blêmi. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi mais alors pas du tout !

-Heu, je ne pensais pas que tu me poserais cette question en premier ! Humm … Tu ne me demandes pas plutôt mon nom, ou…. plutôt…je ne sais pas moi ! Comment je connais ton existence ? Ou encore, qui sont tes parents ?…

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, attendant. _« Déstabilisante »._ La ressemblance avec sa mère était telle que je me sentis à nouveau comme le jeune adolescent que j'étais lorsqu'elle nous réprimandait James et Moi.

-Bon euh… Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Pour répondre à tes questions, disons que jusqu'à peu, je ne savais pas que tu étais vivante ni où te trouver. Comment je t'ai trouvé ? Et bien … euh… Je dois d'abord te dire que certaines choses que je vais te dévoiler vont surement te paraître folles et insensées mais s'il te plait, écoute moi jusqu'au bout !

-J'écoute déjà.

- Oui… euh…Il a surement dû se passer certains évènements inexplicables et bien, disons que… euh _…. « Et puis zut, l'autre fou n'avait qu'à faire le déplacement !»_

**_POV Max_**

Ce Sirius ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer. Au final, il arrêta de parler affichant l'air excédé de celui qui peste après quelqu'un. Occupé à râler en son for intérieur, il se pencha pour attraper son sac et en sortit une minuscule bouteille de verre et une sorte de petite bassine en pierre_. «… ? »_

-Je me doutais que je n'arriverais pas à t'expliquer qui tu es ou à répondre à tes questions ! Je lui ai bien dit mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Vieux fou ! Enfin tant pis, de toute façon avec ça, pas besoin de mots. C'est une pensive.

Il avait dit cela comme si ce simple mot expliquait tout. Sur ses paroles incompréhensibles, il versa un liquide argenté contenu dans le flacon dans le creux de la cuvette et me tendit le récipient que je pris précautionneusement en le regardant, septique ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Penche-toi juste au-dessus et rapproche ton visage le plus près possible du liquide sans le toucher.

-Oui bon là, on arrête les conneries et tu réponds à mes questions !

Je posais brutalement la pensive sur sa table de nuit et laissais de côté toute forme formelle dans mon langage. Je venais de perdre mon calme.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ce que je te dis ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais l'impossible.

-OK ! Un inconnu se ramène après près de seize ans me raconte qu'il est mon dernier tuteur vivant mais que pour avoir les réponses à mes questions je dois plonger la tête dans un liquide bizarre ! Et je devrais dire, oui, bien sûr tout de suite ! _« C'est ça, oui ! »_

-Juste effleurer la surface ! Tu as promis de m'écouter !

-J'ai rien promis !

-Le liquide est magique. C'est des souvenirs extraits de la mémoire des gens. S'il te plaît…

-Quoi !?_ « Là je devrais peut être m'inquiéter de sa santé mentale. »_

-S'il te plait… essaye !

Il avait l'air sincèrement d'y croire. Je levais un sourcil dubitative mais m'exécutais, après tout, je ne risquer pas grand-chose ! Rien ne se passa dans un premier temps mais, je fus soudain comme aspirée dans la pensive. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre.

-C'est quoi encore ce délire ! De la magie ? Sirius êtes-vous là ?

Pas de réponse. Juste du silence et comme une impression étrange. Je me trouvais au bord d'un lac derrière lequel se découpait, dans la nuit noire, un imposant château digne d'un film fantastique. Des jeunes enfants apparurent guidés par un homme gigantesque semblant sans âge et tenant dans sa main une lanterne balançant au rythme de ses pas. J'étais abasourdis, mais le pire, fût lorsque je m'aperçus que personne ne pouvait ni me voir, ni m'entendre ni même me toucher... J'avais beau appeler, essayer d'attraper une main, rien ne fonctionna

Je ne comprenais rien lorsque je vis un garçon ressemblant à Black, traits pour traits, avec l'innocence et l'arrogance de la jeunesse en plus. Je réalisais que je me trouvais certainement dans le passé ou plutôt dans les souvenirs de ce Sirius comme il l'avait prétendu. Il ne m'avait donc pas menti. Je suivis les enfants et montais avec eux dans des barques. Après la traversée du lac, nous entrâmes dans un grand hall où je repérai la version miniature de mon prétendu parrain.

Tous ces jeunes attendaient visiblement que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux. Black s'approcha d'un autre enfant et entreprit de faire la discussion :

-Sirius Black, ravi de te rencontrer !

-James Potter, de même !

J'eu un choc. Ce James, je lui ressemblais énormément lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je refusais de me l'avouer mais ce garçon devait faire partie de ma famille et peut être même, être mon père. L'image bascula.

Sirius et James étaient accompagnés d'un troisième garçon qui semblait s'appeler Remus. Ils avaient à présent à peu près le même âge que moi ou plus jeune d'une à deux années. Il y avait, face à eux, une jolie fille en furie qui tenait par le bras un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs un peu gras. Elle avait de magnifiques anglaises rousses et des yeux verts couleur émeraude, la même que le mien.

- James Potter et Sirius Black quand allez-vous cesser ces bêtises et laisser tranquille Severus ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins ! Et toi, Remus, tu ne vaux pas mieux, tu aurais dû les arrêter ! Quand vous aurez trouvé où se cache ce pleutre de Peter dites-lui qu'il ne perd rien pour attendre !

-Mais Lily…

L'image changea à nouveaux plusieurs fois, je vis ainsi défiler d'autres souvenirs dont le mariage de James et Lily. J'eus la confirmation qu'ils étaient bien mes parents le jour où ils demandèrent à Sirius Black d'être le parrain de leurs deux enfants.

Je fus soudain tiré en arrière et tombais au sol de nouveau dans ma chambre. Sirius Black me regardait intensément attendant ma réaction. Comme après ma téléportation, je restais inerte une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je venais de voir mes parents. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je ne les rencontrais jamais. Je n'arrivais plus à penser de manière cohérente. Et en plus, j'avais un frère ! Mais finalement la seule chose que je réussis à baragouiner fût :

-Une sorcière, Je suis une sorcière !

L'homme se mit à rire presque comme un aboiement.

**_POV Sirius._**

Elle avait refait surface en s'écrasant les fesses par terre l'air totalement perdue et quand elle m'annonça incrédule être une sorcière, je ne pus que rire.

Entre deux gloussements, je lui demandais

-Alors ! Tu me crois ?

- Un autre jour, je t'aurais demandé comment tu t'es débrouillé pour créer cette réalité virtuelle ! dit-elle un sourire en coin. Mais aujourd'hui je pourrais croire n'importe quoi _…_ J'en reviens pas ! C'est comme si je ne savais rien du monde et que je devais tout réapprendre ! C'est étrange mais… en même temps très excitant !

Ses yeux étaient brillants d'émotion. Je pouvais voir défiler tour à tour, incrédulité, surprise, scepticisme et même doute.

-Ça explique beaucoup de choses… enfin je suppose.

-Tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour les questions que tu poses surement mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Il est temps de mettre les balais !

-Expression Sorcière ?, se moqua-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Malheureusement, à moins que tu puisses nous téléporter, je n'ai pas l'argent pour partir tout de suite !

Elle avait dit cela comme si elle connaissait déjà ma réponse mais attendait une sorte de confirmation.

-Oh mais nous pouvons téléporter enfin transplaner ! Mais nous allons utiliser un portoloin. C'est un objet ensorcelé qui peut nous transporter là où se trouve le deuxième. Rassemble tes affaires nous partons !


	10. Chapter 10

**_Confessions Intimes… _**

_**POV Draco**_

_Journal d'un été par moi, le très séduisant et intelligent Draco Abraxas Malefoy…_

(Note à moi-même : Un peu de modestie ne fait pas de mal et de toute façon, personne ne lira ce stupide journal alors j'écris ce que je veux !)

**Jeudi 07 Août 1997**

Temps : Ciel gris, environs 23°C - Humeur : Maussade - Occupation : Bonnes Résolutions. Lecture.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris une grande décision : Je ne sortirais plus de ma chambre jusqu'à mon retour à Poudlard ! J'imite et rejoint ma mère, fiers dans notre isolement. La fierté est l'apanage des Malefoy !

Les fidèles sbires du taré, et bien entendu, ma chère tante hystérique de Bellatrix, que j'ai, en toute bonne foi, surnommé la catin folle-dingue du « maître » (prendre une voix suraiguë) sont devenus beaucoup, beaucoup trop arrogants et méprisants à mon égard. Vous y croyez ? Vous ! Ils me regardent de haut ces Mangemorts de pacotille, je leurs ferais payer ! Soyez en certain.

Le pire, c'est qu'ils suivent un fou furieux dont ils partagent les idées mais le vil serpent n'a à cœur que son propre profil. Il nous considère comme des moins que rien, des veracrasses. Il nous utilise, et une fois usagés, nous jette ! Ils sont trempés dans les idées des sangs purs jusqu'au cou et ce, depuis toujours, pourtant, ils suivent un vulgaire sang-mêlé ! Ces imbéciles ne se rendent même pas compte de l'ironie de leur situation. Je ris jaune ! Sans mon père, jamais cette face de serpent et son dégoûtant reptile n'auraient posé ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans notre manoir. Quant au vieux, il pourrit toujours dans ses propres cachots. Hilarant !

Sinon, j'ai entrepris de relire le manuel avancé de préparation des potions signé par le prince de sang mêlé. Toujours aussi cynique, du grand Severus ! Je l'ai retrouvé dans la salle sur demande alors que je complotais contre Dumbledore ! Mon parrain a était surpris en le voyant en ma possession, il pensait que Potter l'avait ! Ceci dit, le sort que m'a lancé l'autre abruti, le Sectumsempra, était dans le livre. Vengeance sera faite en temps et en heure !

Journal, sa sérénissime sainteté et grand manitou des sangs purs, a décidée, dans sa généreuse mansuétude, de m'ignorer et ça me va très bien comme ça !

**Vendredi 8 Août 1997**

Temps : Toujours gris (été pourri) - Humeur : Pantouflarde - Occupation : Esprit sain dans un corps sain.

Ce matin je me suis réveillé, reposé, après une bonne nuit sans rêve. A sacré grand-père ! Tu m'as mis dans une merde noire !

Après une grasse matinée bien méritée, j'ai fait deux heures d'exercices physique pour entretenir mon magnifique corps, et après la douche j'ai pris la suite du livre de potion. (C'est fou toutes ces annotations !)

Ma seule visite, l'elfe de maison pour mes repas. Le rire de Bellatrix a raisonné dans tout le couloir. Cette vieille chouette, je lui lancerais bien un maléfice du saucisson.

Journal, savais-tu que le manuel avancé de préparation des potions comporte en tout treize chapitres dont 117 sous chapitres et 459 pages ? FASCINANT !

**Samedi 9 Août 1997**

Temps : Pluies diluviennes - Humeur : Créative - Occupation : Atelier art et création (enfin si on veut !)

Troisième jour d'isolement, j'ai commencé à tenir un calendrier heure par heure, enfin, le décompte se fait tout seul sur un parchemin occupant le mur entier au-dessus de mon bureau. Simple sort d'horloger écrit en très, très, très gros et rouge.

PS : Je m'ennuie.

Journal, plus que 538 heures et 40 minutes avant la rentrée.

**Dimanche 10 Août 1997**

Temps : Exécrable - Humeur : Exécrable - Occupation : Ruminements

Journal, c'est officiel ! Mon paternel, en plus d'être un fanatique radical, un con et une loque, (oui, ça fait beaucoup pour une seule personne !) fait aussi de la lèche au vilain serpent. A peine relâché de sa prison le voilà qui se ramène la bouche en cœur devant ma porte et m'ordonne d'ouvrir. Bien élevé comme je suis, je lui ai dit d'aller cueillir des jonquilles et des pâquerettes dans le jardin pour son maître. Résultat, il a explosé ma porte d'un reducto (c'est qu'il est susceptible le paternel !) et s'est occupé de « mon cas » avec une petite série d'endoloris !

Mon père, le ô combien sage Lucius Malefoy a déclaré, je cite :

« Draco, ton comportement est des plus déplorables, bla bla bla… j'ai eu du mal à convaincre le maître de nous pardonner bla bla bla… et toi, tu te caches ici comme ta faible mère. (Parce que lui il ne se cachait pas son cachot peut-être ? Il sait très bien comment en sortir !) Tu recevras la marque cette année. (Bin, voyons !) Sûrement aux premières vacances, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un la voit à la rentrée, ce serait gênant ! (Sans blague !) Tu dois être lavé de tous soupçons avant bla bla bla…. »

Journal, aujourd'hui j'ai jeté un sort de fermeture magique empêchant toute intrusion dans ma forteresse. Merci, les livres de papy Abraxas ! Mon père n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier d'être coincé derrière la porte. Ô joie !

**Lundi 11 Août 1997**

Temps : ? (rideaux et baguette trop loin) - Humeur : Comateux - Occupation : Gémir de douleur.

Les Endoloris, c'est une vrai plaie !

Journal, je déteste mon père.

**Mardi 12 Août 1997**

Temps : Soleil (enfin) - Humeur : Envie de sortir - Occupation : Regarder dehors.

Il fait enfin beau mais je suis coincé dedans. Je scrute par la fenêtre. J'ai vu passer dans le jardin dix-sept Mangemorts, mon père avec ma mère (Finalement elle a abandonné son isolement. Et la fierté des Malefoy ? Aux oubliettes !), Nagini (saleté de serpent), la catin folle-dingue du « maître » (N'oubliez pas les aigus hystérique), vingt-huit oiseaux, une dizaine d'abeilles, un lapin, trois loups garou (Fenrir Greyback, en personne), un crapaud, le professeur de l'étude des moldus, attachée bien évidemment (Tiens ! En voilà une qui a encore moins de chance que moi !), deux de nos elfes, mon parrain et très exactement 279 nuages.

Journal, j'ai envie de sortir.

**Mercredi 13 Août 1997**

Temps : Soleil, deuxième jour (Youpi !) - Humeur : Légère - Occupation : Karaoké

Journal, tu dois vouloir tout brûler après cette vingtième reprise de l'hymne de Poudlard ! "Poudlard, Pou du Lard de Poudlard !"

**Jeudi 14 Août à Samedi 16 Août 1997**

Temps : Soleil - Humeur : Passif - Occupation : Diverses

J'ai fini le manuel des potions et joué aux échecs pour sorciers une bonne vingtaine de fois, fait le tour en balais de ma chambre plusieurs heures et rajouté un calendrier de décompte sur le plafond au-dessus de mon lit.

Journal, il reste 368 heures et 17 minutes.

**Vendredi 15 Août 1997**

Temps : Orageux - Humeur : Désastreuse - Occupation : Visite

Ma mère s'est enfin décidée à venir me voir. (Ouais, et bien, si j'avais su…) Je l'ai laissé entrer. Elle m'a regardé pendant près de trois heures puis est repartie. Elle a prononcé, en tout et pour tout, 5 mots : Bonjour Draco. A bientôt Draco.

Journal, c'était long !

**Samedi 16 Août 1997**

Temps : Orageux et pluvieux - Humeur : Suicidaire - Occupation : Introspection

Trois jours que je ne me suis pas rasé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai recommencé à faire des cauchemars. J'avais oublié que même si je ne rêvais plus de la jeune fille, il restait les angoisses de l'année passée. Je me revoyais pleurant de rage et d'impuissance dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quel tableau charmant ! Les tortures de mon père et les yeux vides de ma mère.

Journal, les cris du professeur de l'étude des moldus ont cessés.

**Dimanche 17 Août 1997**

Temps : Soleil - Humeur : Enervé - Occupation : Visites

Aujourd'hui, Blaise et Pansy sont venus me voir. Les Mangemorts et le serpent sont en mission quelque part. (Bon débarra ! Et surtout essayez d'y laisser la vie !) Blaise a toujours était mon ami le plus proche, le seul qui arrive un tant soit peu à me comprendre. Mais voilà, Blaise est un ovni ! Malgré son père, il ne croit pas aux mêmes idées que ces maudits Mangemorts. Moi, j'ai le même avis qu'eux sur les sangs de Bourbe, la différence c'est que je ne crois pas en la parole de leur maître. Le grand black est finalement reparti très vitre disant qu'il voulait être sûr de ne voir personne au cas où son père aurait l'idée de lui donner la marque sur le champ. Je le soupçonne d'être de mèche avec Pansy. Cette dernière n'a pas arrêtée de me saouler avec le mariage. La couleur des nappes, des fleurs, la liste des invités et cette foutue robe qu'elle veut. Je l'ai finalement jetée dehors, ne la supportant plus.

Journal, je ne peux pas lui dire pour la marque, je crois bien qu'elle me tuerait cette furie !

**Lundi 18 Août à Dimanche 24 Août 1997**

Temps : J'ai arrêté de regarder - Humeur : Sans intérêt - Occupation : N'importe quoi.

Journal, savais-tu qu'il y a 17 petites taches sur le plafond de ma chambre ? FASCINANT.

**Lundi 25 Août 1997**

Temps : On s'en fout - Humeur : Impatient - Occupation : Scruter le ciel

Aujourd'hui le hibou avec ma lettre de Poudlard est enfin arrivé :

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur :

Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Cher Mr Malefoy,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que nous vous attendons le 1er Septembre à la voie 93/4. Le train partira, comme à son habitude, à 9h17. J'ai également le privilège d'annoncer votre nomination au poste de préfet en chef, avec les avantages et les obligations qui en résultent. Vous trouverez dans cette enveloppe votre insigne et la liste des fournitures.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malefoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

Cher journal, c'est un grand jour ! Moi Draco Abraxas Malefoy suis devenu préfet en chef et sans l'aide du paternel ! Le top, je serais bloqué à Poudlard pour les vacances ! Adieu la marque ! Vivement que je vois la tête que va tirer le vieux !

**Mardi 26 Août - Dimanche 31 Août 1997**

Temps : Soleil - Humeur : Impatient - Occupation : Etudes

J'ai envoyé mon elfe acheter mes fournitures et j'ai passé le reste des vacances à étudier. J'ai de nouveau reçu les visites de Blaise et Pansy, et celles, moins plaisantes, de ma mère et de mon père. (C'est triste, j'en viens à préférer la compagnie de Pansy !)

Journal, plus que 16 heures et 12 minutes avant la délivrance.

**POV Externe**

Draco Malefoy venait d'arriver à la gare. Il avait transplané depuis sa chambre directement sur la voie. Cette dernière grouillait de monde mais les élèves semblaient moins nombreux que les années passées. Il aperçut Potter & Co et grimaça à cette vision. Draco attrapa son journal et y mis le feu. Il se dirigea un sourire conquérant aux lèvres vers le wagon des préfets car si son père était en disgrâce, ici, lui avait toujours la main mise sur les Serpentards. Il retrouvait enfin son monde.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Entretien avec un Sorcier… **_

_**POV Max**_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que j'avais besoin de mettre mes idées au clair. La surprise était totale ! Si on m'avait annoncé, il y a quelques jours, tu es une sorcière ! Non seulement j'aurais ri, mais en plus, j'aurais demandé à la personne si elle se payait ma tête. Je lui aurait conseillé de consulter et de voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Mais, le fait est, qu'aujourd'hui j'avais réussi l'exploit de me téléporter _« enfin transplaner d'après Sirius ! »_ et que Dhul échangeait sûrement des messages avec un voyant, alors Sorcière !? Pas trop difficile à avaler ! En plus, Sirius ne me l'avait pas dit mais bien montré à l'aide d'une bassine _« Une pensive et pas bassine ! Bref, dix ans que je me demande si je ne suis pas une extraterrestre pour finalement apprendre que je suis une vulgaire sorcière ! Décevant ! »_. Mais voilà pourquoi je devrais le suivre ?

-Sirius, c'est bien beau tout ça mais pourquoi devrais-je venir avec vous ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux semblant soudain fatigué !

-Je me doutais que tu ne me suivrais pas simplement comme ça ! Personne de censé ne le ferait ! Pour faire simple, je ne suis pas le seul qui te cherche _« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as raison le Parain ! » _et grâce à Merlin, je suis arrivé en premier. Tu peux être sûre qu'ils te trouveront et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas que ça arrive ! Jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans un sort te protégeait et personne ne pouvait repérer ta magie mais voilà, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas !

-Tu veux dire que si ma magie se manifeste, ils me retrouveront !?

J'avais dû blêmir car je vis son visage se décomposer.

-Ne me dis pas que ça t'es arrivé récemment !

-Euh… Je me suis un peu téléporté tout à l'heure ! Ça compte ?

Il hurla presque et m'ordonna paniqué :

-Emballe tes affaires on doit partir immédiatement !

Je n'y croyais pas ! Mais voilà, depuis quelques minutes déjà j'entendais des voix à travers les murs. Visiblement, les fameuses personnes dont Sirius parlait, fouillaient déjà les appartements voisins et allaient bientôt arriver jusqu'ici. Alors, si il disait vrai et que nous étions en danger, j'étais prête à prendre n'importe quelle porte de sortie qui pourrait m'emmener loin d'ici.

**_POV Externe_**

La jeune fille ferma précipitamment la fermeture éclair de son sac. Rassembler ses affaires ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes. Ses possessions se résumaient à deux pantalons, un short, trois débardeurs, un grand t-shirt, quelques sous-vêtements et un manteau léger. Tous en mauvais états. Elle se pencha sous le lit et retira une des lattes de bois pour y prendre une petite boîte métallique, qu'elle rangea dans son sac à dos puis plaça à la place le livret des comptes. Elle referma soigneusement la planque et se retourna.

-Je suis prête !

_**POV Sirius**_

Je soufflais de soulagement. J'avais entendu des voix bruyantes et des bruits de protestations et de luttes. Quelqu'un semblait fouiller les appartements voisins et mon intuition me disait que c'était de bien vilains sorciers. Elle regardait partout aux moindres sons achevant de me stresser. Si elle avait décidé de me suivre, c'était pour sauver sa peau. _« On dirait qu'elle et Harry ont tous les deux hérités de James son penchant pour les emmerdes ! »_

Je sortis précipitamment le portoloin et lui tendis.

-Eh bien partons !

Elle me remercia d'un coup d'œil et mit sa main, à son tour, sur une boule à neige renfermant Big Ben. Je sortie la baguette donnée par Dumbledore sous le regard septique de la jeune fille et prononçait :

-Chocogrenouilles. _« Sacré Dumbledore ! »_

_**POV Max**_

J'eu l'impression d'être tirée par le nombril et si l'instant d'avant j'étais encore dans ma chambre, Sirius et moi nous trouvions à présent devant une petite maison bordée d'un lac. J'ouvris des yeux incrédules. Si la pensive m'avait impressionnée là, c'était d'un autre niveau de la même intensité que ma téléportation subite. Soudain, j'aperçue quelqu'un qui attendait devant la porte. Il s'approcha de nous en souriant. C'était un vieillard à la barbe blanche très, très longue qui portait une robe richement ornée. _« Sacrée dégaine ! »_ Il faisait vraiment froid ! Je frissonnais.

-Bienvenue ! Je suis heureux, Mr Black de vous voir en compagnie de Miss Potter.

Il me regarda avant d'ajouter

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, Miss ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, votre futur directeur. Poudlard sera très heureux de vous accueillir à la rentrée.

Il me tendit une lettre épaisse en parchemin.

-Albus ! Elle vient juste d'apprendre être une sorcière et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle l'ait encore totalement acceptée ! Vous lui parlez déjà de la rentrée !?

Sirius semblait abasourdi. Le vieil homme, lui, souriait d'un air malicieux derrière ses lunettes.

-Et bien, il se pourrait qu'elle soit heureuse d'apprendre à devenir une sorcière vous ne pensez pas ! Mais je manque à mes devoirs ! Entrez donc avant que vous ne geliez sur place !

Je suivi Sirius pendant qu'il emboîtait le pas au directeur la lettre toujours dans ma main. Une fois à l'intérieur, on se dirigea vers un petit salon agréable.

-Asseyez-vous !

J'imitais les deux hommes et me vautrais dans un gros fauteuil.

-J'espère que n'avez pas eu de souci pour venir ici !

-Non, mais il s'en est fallu de peu !

-Bien, très bien… Ecoutez Sirius, vous et Miss Potter logerez ici jusqu'au 1er septembre. Cette maison est la propriété de ma famille vous y serez en sécurité.

Le directeur se tourna vers moi et m'observa quelques minutes.

-Je suppose que Mr Black vous a montré ses souvenirs à travers une pensive et n'a pas pris la peine de vous annoncer de vive voix qui vous êtes réellement.

-Albus ! Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ! _« Bonjour, je suis votre parrain, un sorcier et vous aussi vous en êtes une ! »_ Vraiment très drôle !

Le sorcier ne releva pas et ajouta.

-Vous ressemblez énormément à vos parents. Lily, votre mère était une sorcière extraordinaire n'en doutez jamais.

Il marqua une pose.

-Je suppose que vous l'aviez compris mais vos parents ne sont plus de ce monde. Ils ont été tués, il y a 16 ans, par Voldemort, un mage noir, Tom Elvis Jedusor de son vrai nom. La plupart des gens parle seulement de Vous-savez-qui ou encore de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom tellement qu'ils ont peur. Il prône la supériorité des sorciers de sang pur, des familles exclusivement issues de souches pures sans aucuns liens avec les moldus. Je parle des non sorciers. Vos parents ont lutté jusqu'au bout contre ce fou. Vous m'en voyez désolé.

Il venait de sortir ça d'un ton badin digne d'une conversation de salon de thé !

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Jusqu'à hier je ne savais pas qui ils étaient ni même s'ils étaient morts ou vivants. De toute façon, je les ai détestés pour m'avoir abandonné. C'était plus simple de se dire qu'ils m'avaient jetée plutôt que de passer ma vie à se morfondre et d'imaginer ce que j'aurais pu avoir si mes parents étaient encore là. J'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour. J'ai depuis longtemps fait mon deuil.

Je marquais une pose avant d'ajouter.

- Mais je suppose que je suis heureuse de savoir que c'était des gens bien et je suis reconnaissante envers Sirius pour m'avoir montré ses souvenirs, c'est comme si je les avais rencontrés !

Mon parrain me regardait étrangement.

-Tes parents étaient mes meilleurs amis, je les aimais beaucoup et lorsqu'ils m'ont demandé d'être le parrain de leurs enfant, ça a était un véritable honneur. Ils t'aimaient énormément.

Mon cœur se serra un tout petit peu. Je changeais de sujet.

-J'ai un frère, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble ?

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit.

-Ta mère savait que le danger était proche et que le Lord ne mettrait plus très longtemps pour vous trouver. Un de leurs amis, Petter Pettigrow - Sirius grogna comme un chien en entendant ce nom - les a trahis. Alors lorsque qu'IL arriva, elle avait passé autour de ton cou ce pendentif qui empêche de repérer la trace de ta magie, enfin jusqu'à ta majorité, et t'a jeté un sort téléportation aléatoire. C'est pourquoi nous ne t'avons retrouvé que récemment. Mais tu auras le temps d'en apprendre plus durant le reste de l'été.

Il se tourna vers mon parrain.

-Sirius je vais devoir partir, mais avant je voudrais vous dire qu'à votre mort, j'ai cru bon de faire éclater la vérité ! _« Mort !? De quoi parlait-il ? »._ Vous avez été lavé de tout soupçon. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je ne suis pas…

Le professeur le coupa en souriant.

-Alors, j'en conclu que vous êtes d'accord. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances Miss Potter.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il alluma un feu avec une sorte de bout de bois. «_ Une baguette ? »_

-N'oubliez pas d'emmener votre filleul acheter ses affaires pour la rentrée !

Il prit une sorte de poudre dans un pot et la jeta dans le feu,

-Bureau du directeur, Poudlard !

L'homme avait disparu nous laissant seul. Mon parrain perplexe et moi ne sachant quoi penser.


	12. Chapter 12

**La Vérité Derrière la Porte… **

_**Au Manoir des Malefoy, quelque part dans le Wiltshire **_

_**POV Externe**_

_« Toujours le même rêve ! »_

Le jeune homme marchait le long d'un couloir. Son ombre se reflétait de façon disproportionnée sur les murs de briques grises rendant l'atmosphère glaçante. Le son de ses pas résonnait dans le silence ambiant. Il avait l'impression d'être suivi lorsqu'il remarqua enfin les tableaux qui décoraient le couloir. Il se maudit d'avoir pris peur à cause de simples peintures.

**_POV Draco_**

Je jetais un œil mauvais à la jeune fille qui m'avait suivi de toiles en toiles qui cessa immédiatement de glousser et reparti en pleurant. J'eu un sourire satisfait et un regard hautain pour l'homme qui me jugeait sévèrement derrière ces lunettes.

- Vous semblez vouloir dire quelque chose l'ancêtre !

Mon aïeul me répondit d'un air pincé :

- Non, bien sûr que non, le jeune maître va où bon lui semble !

- Effectivement, je fais ce que je veux !

Irrité, je détournais les yeux vers le bout du couloir. _« Draco, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes ou tu vas finir par faire rappliquer les sbires de l'autre taré ! Non, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de venir ici ! »._

Ma respiration redevint normale et je repris ma marche. Ça faisait maintenant presque un an que je faisais ce rêve. _« Tout ça depuis l'arrivée de l'autre timbré ! »_

Ça commençait toujours de la même façon, je dormais profondément lorsqu'une voix masculine se mettait à m'appeler.

- Draco ! Draco !

De plus en plus fort, jusqu'à que j'ouvre les yeux et me dirige vers le deuxième étage sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur mon corps. J'avais beau vouloir retourner dans ma chambre, je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas.

Je m'arrêtais toujours au même endroit, devant le tableau d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blanc attaché en queue de cheval. Le portrait de mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy. Il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que moi lors de la création de la toile. La ressemblance était telle qu'on n'aurait pu nous prendre pour des jumeaux. Il me chantonnait alors :

- Mon petit Draco, comme tu me ressemble ! Méfies-toi ! Les regrets, les remords… Ils te rongeront toute ta vie !

Toujours de sa voix chantante et comme s'il s'amusait beaucoup, il ajoutait :

- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais crois moi je les ai faites pour le bien des Malefoy ! Toi aussi tu devras remplir le rôle que je t'ai choisi, tout comme mon incapable de fils !

Il riait alors d'un rire cristallin, une expression à la fois moqueuse et méchante collée aux lèvres. Le même sourire que j'arborais lorsque je faisais une crasse à Saint Potter et ses fans. Je me sentais mal à l'aise mais invariablement j'entrais dans le passage qu'il m'ouvrait et je marchais comme un somnambule le long du couloir descendant en pente douce.

- La survie de la famille passe avant l'honneur, petit Malefoy ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la famille. Ton destin m'appartient !

Le chemin semblait long et tout au bout, il y avait toujours cette même porte en bois. Dès que je posais ma main sur la poignée, je ne pouvais l'ouvrir car invariablement la scène basculait instantanément. Alors, aussi insolite que ça puisse paraître, je me retrouvais au milieu d'une étendue d'herbe balayée par un vent léger et tiède. Et non loin de là, une jeune fille m'observait. Son visage semblait comme caché par des ombres. Impossible d'en discerner les traits. Je ne voyais que ses yeux incroyables ! Vairons, l'un vert émeraude et l'autre or. Je ne cessais de fixer sa bouche qui souriait ironique et ses lèvres qui bougeaient étaient une terrible tentation. Elle susurrait de sa voix envoûtant cette phrase, toujours la même comme une incantation, une vérité immuable.

- Tu ne me trahiras pas Dray, tu as promis !

Elle se mettait alors à chantonner la même mélodie que mon grand-père tout en tournant sur elle-même et riant. Magnifique tableau que de voir sa robe blanche et ses cheveux flottant autour d'elle. Elle me semblait très belle mais effrayante.

Et lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, elle se rapprochait de moi en sautillant tout sourire et se penchant, me murmurait à l'oreille, menaçante :

- Toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort ! Alors Dray, vas tu me laisser mourir ?

Puis sans aucune pitié, elle enserrait mon cou de ses mains, me regardant dans les yeux alors que je commençais à suffoquer.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je me réveillais, en règle générale dans ma chambre. Mais il m'arrivait d'ouvrir les yeux, hors de mon lit, devant le tableau et même de convulser ou de faire des crises d'hyperventilation.

_« J'ai tout essayé, des potions de sommeil aux sorts anti-intrusion de l'esprit. Rien n'y fait ! Les seules fois où je dors, c'est loin du manoir. »_

Ce matin-là, je m'étais réveillé avec le rire strident de Bellatrix résonnant dans l'aile du deuxième étage.

- Eh bien mes félicitions, mon très cher neveu ! Je vois que tu as compris où est ta place ! Quelle bonne initiative ! Nettoyer le manoir en rampant comme le veracrasse que tu es !

D'un air que je voulais digne, je me relevais et époussetais mon pyjama avant d'ajouter :

- Ma TRES chère tante ! Mais, que voulais-vous ? Je n'en serais pas là si vous et vos chers amis n'étaient pas aussi idiots et salissants que des trolls. Bien que vous soyez très en beauté aujourd'hui… _-je murmurais la suite à moi-même-_ …sûrement pour le maître !

- Tu es bien insolant petit Lucius junior ! Mais peut-être aimerais-tu rejoindre ton père et pourrir avec lui dans les cachots.

Puis s'adressant à moi comme à un enfant de cinq ans capricieux.

- Je suis obligée de te punir, tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Elle me lança l'air de rien un petit doloris et partit tout sourire en chantant horriblement faux. Je décidais alors qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à ces rêves.

D'un sort, je m'étais habillé puis tourné vers le portrait. Il m'attendait affichant déjà son sourire de biais m'énervant au plus haut point.

- Euh… commençais-je pris d'une très grande inspiration, euh, je…euh…

- Petit Draco ! Je me demandais si tu allais venir me voir. _-petits rires-_

- Oui et bien il faut dire que dans le genre insistant vous vous posez là ! Oh très cher grand-père ! Dis-je d'un ton cinglant n'appréciant pas le "petit". Pourquoi ces rêves ? Je n'aime pas trop qu'on entre dans ma tête.

-Tu es bien pressé ! Prouves moi que tu es prêts et peut être que j'ouvrirais le passage.

_« Bien entendu de la part d'un Malefoy. Rien n'est jamais simple. Toutes ces mises à l'épreuve me fatiguent !»._ Mon père faisait toujours pareil.

- Draco, tu dois être digne de ton nom, tu comprends ! disait-il.

_« Tu parles si je comprends ! Regardes-toi à ramper devant l'autre taré ! Maître ! Maître ! Et maintenant tu croupis dans ton propre cachot ! Pfff… » _

Je pourrais mourir pour de telles pensées. Heureusement, je devais beaucoup à mon parrain et l'occlumancie faisait partie de la liste.

J'avais gardé mon masque impassible le temps de réfléchir puis toujours avec la même expression froide, je dis :

- Douteriez-vous à ce point de votre capacité à juger, pour me demander de faire mes preuves ? Cher grand-père ? N'oubliez pas que je suis un Malefoy ! Nous obtenons toujours ce que nous voulons !

Le jeune homme me sourit et le tableau bascula pour me laisser entrer_. __« Tu parles d'un tordu fallait juste que je lui rappelle à quel point l'orgueil des Malefoy est démesuré !__ »._ J'étais donc entré dans le couloir et l'avais longé, stressé par ce qui m'attendait au bout.

J'agitais la main devant moi comme pour chasser mes idées noires et me concentrais sur la porte qui se dressait devant moi. J'eu un sourire ironique en posant ma main sur la poignée.

_« Ma dernière heure est peut être arrivée mon PETIT Draco »._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Une Baguette au Sombre Dessein… **_

_**POV Max**_

Sirius s'avança sur l'escabeau et le ruban de mesure réapparu pour recommencer son travail. Comme moi il essaya plusieurs baguettes sans succès.

-Eh bien ! Tel père, telle fille ! Pour vous, il semblerait que vous ayez une affinité particulière avec des bois comme l'ébène, l'if et l'orme. Des essences très précieuses. Mais je ne vous trouve aucune préférence pour le Phoenix, le Dragon ou la licorne. Curieux !

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'ajouter.

-J'ai bien une idée mais…

-Mais ?

-Eh bien, c'est une baguette dangereuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera si vous ne lui convenez pas.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Sirius avait levé un sourcil interrogateur.

-Connaissez-vous la famille des Black ?

Je vis mon parrain se raidir.

-Comme tout le monde j'imagine. Ils ont une sinistre réputation après tout !

-Oui en effet, mais leur histoire est ancienne et remplie de secrets. Une rumeur fait son chemin, on dit qu'ils sont maudits !

-Maudits !? Comme toutes les rumeurs, c'est proprement ridicule.

-Croyait le ou non, mais tous les malheurs qui frappe le nom des Black, ce n'est pas juste de la fatalité.

-Si vous le dites… mais dites-moi, quel est le rapport avec cette baguette.

Sirius transpirait légèrement à l'évocation de sa famille

-Disons que tout part d'un mythe. On dit que la très Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black puise son origine pendant le Moyen Age au fin fond de la France. Leur devise n'est-elle pas d'ailleurs « Toujours pur ! ».

-Peut-être, Et ?

-Ne soyez pas si impatient mon ami et écoutez plutôt mon récit.

Le vieil homme parla d'une voix encore plus mystérieuse :

« On raconte qu'aux frémissements de l'époque sombre de la chasse aux sorcières, vivait dans un petit village français, un jeune homme nommé Orion Black. Sang pur de son état, il tomba fol amoureux d'une jolie moldu du nom d'Adèle. Il courtisa la belle pour obtenir son amour tant et si bien qu'elle accepta de se marier. Afin de convaincre sa famille, Orion partit sans plus attendre.

Mais s'il aimait tant Adèle, ce n'était pas juste pour son bel esprit et sa façon de voir le monde. La grande beauté de la jeune fille attirait bon nombre de prétendants dont un certain Pierre de Voisins, Sénéchal de son rang. Furieux qu'elle se refuse à lui, le vil se fit l'inquisiteur de son procès. Il profita de l'absence de son fiancé pour faire arrêter la douce, l'accusant de non-respect du culte catholique. Adèle fût la première moldu d'Europe conduite au bûcher pour sorcellerie. Orion heureux d'avoir obtenu l'accord de ses parents revint alors que son amour agonisait sur le bûcher. Fou de douleur et de rage, il s'empara du corps d'Adèle avant qu'il n'en reste rien et disparu sous les yeux effrayés des villageois.

On raconte qu'il se serait isolé pour préparer sa vengeance, étudiant sans relâche les vieux édits, se plongeant dans la magie noire et de sang afin de créer une baguette unique. Il l'aurait taillée dans l'orme au pied duquel sont enterrés les restes de son amour. Pour l'ingrédient magique, on dit qu'Orion aurait passé dix ans de sa vie à la poursuite d'un mythe, le Sinistros. La bête, impressionnée par la ténacité de cet homme, aurait accepté de lui offrir un poil pour qu'il puisse assouvir sa vengeance. Mais il devait lui promettre que l'artefact serait pour toujours dans les mains d'un Black sous peine d'attirer le malheur sur sa famille. Orion accepta et fabriqua l'une des plus puissantes baguettes jamais créée. Il retourna au village et y jeta un sort affreux, décimant tout la population de la lèpre. Par la suite, on raconte que pour s'assurer que la baguette resterait à sa descendance et par haine des moldus il décréta que la devise familiale serait_ « Toujours pur ! ». _

J'étais perplexe, Sirius, lui, semblait perdre patience.

-Où voulait vous en venir !

Le vieil homme eu un sourire malicieux.

-Et bien vous connaissez surement le tristement célèbre Sirius Black ? Ce n'était pas le seul à s'appeler ainsi. Le premier naquit en 1845, ainé de sa famille, il reçut à l'âge de raison et comme le voulait la coutume, la baguette. Le jeune garçon disparu dans des conditions mystérieuses et on ne retrouva plus tard que son corps. Nulles traces de la baguette. Des années plus tard, un homme est venu voir mon arrière-grand-père voulant se débarrasser d'une baguette amenant le malheur à sa famille. Mon aïeul était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de celle des Blacks. Voilà pourquoi j'hésite à vous la faire essayer.

-Je ne suis pas superstitieux, finissons-en !

-Certes….

Ollivander partit fouiller ses étagères et revint avec une boîte toute moisie. Lorsque mon parrain se saisie de la baguette, se fût la bonne.

-Étrange… très étrange…

En regardant de plus près, sur le bois on pouvait lire La Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black. _« Tu parles qu'il en était sûr l'aïeul ! »_

Nous remerciâmes l'homme et lorsque Sirius eut payé nous retournâmes dans la rue.

_**POV Sirius**_

-Et bien, ce fût intense ! Lâchais-je une fois dehors. Bien joué pour le sort ! Je suis impressionné, réussir du premier coup. Je vais devoir veiller à ne pas contrarier la future impératrice du monde.

Elle ria à ma remarque.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ma baguette !

Je lâchais un rire nerveux.

-On ne choisit pas sa famille Sirius, ni le poids de son passé. Mais on peut écrire son avenir. Fais en sorte que tout le monde se souvienne de cette baguette pour tes exploits !

Cette gamine avait une façon de relativiser ! Enfin… elle avait le mérite de m'avoir remonté le moral. Le reste de la journée fût calme et d'une humeur bonne enfant. J'insistais pour lui acheter un animal de compagnie. Elle opta pour un chiot sous mon regard boudeur. _« Moi qui voulait lui offrir une chouette ! »_

-Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu ais le droit d'avoir un chien ! En fait, si, j'en suis sûr !

-Bah ! Ce n'ai pas comme si j'aimais les règlements non plus. Tu vas me dénonçais, professeur ?

-Non ! - Je rigolais bruyamment- Si Harry rassemble d'avantage physiquement à votre père, toi, tu es son portrait craché, niveau caractère. Harry lui, est bien plus doux, comme Lily même s'il aime les ennuis autant que James !

Elle me sourit, l'insolente. _« Sale gamine ! »_ Je soupçonnais le vendeur de nous avoir arnaqués. Le chien ressemblait d'avantage à un loup. Il était noir avec des yeux gris bleu.

-Et en plus, je paris qu'il va devenir gros, râlais-je

-Sinon quel intérêt !

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Elle me donna le chiot à porter et sortit d'un sac le livre d'histoire qu'elle ouvrit au hasard et lu :

-Alors, « Falco Aesalon est un sorcier célèbre. Il est le premier exemple connu d'Animagus et pouvait se transformer en faucon. » Bon bin voilà, il s'appellera Falco. Il est beau mon Falco.

Elle me reprit le chiot et frotta son nez contre son museau. _« J'hallucine ! »_

Le reste de l'été se passa rapidement et sans autre surprise d'un ancêtre douteux ! Lorsqu'il faisait beau nous étudions les sorts de bases dehors pendant que Falco coursait les papillons et les oiseaux dans le jardin. J'avais réussi à lui faire rattraper la plupart des sorts qui lui étaient indispensables. Elle apprenait très rapidement, comme Lily, et dévorait les livres. Elle avait un don, c'était indéniable. Il lui faudrait tout de même des cours de remise à niveau, six années ne se rattrapent pas aussi facilement. Pendant qu'elle étudiait, je préparais mes cours pour la rentrée. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais prof, j'aurais ri.

Demain c'était le grand jour. Nous nous rendrions à la gare. J'étais impatient !


	14. Chapter 14

_**Au Départ du Poudlard Express... **_

_**POV Externe**_

Drinnnngg…. drinnnngg….. La sonnerie résonnait dans la pièce depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'une main émergea de dessous les couvertures et s'abattit sans ménagement sur le réveil. Le bruit strident cessa laissant place aux grognements de quelqu'un qui aurait préféré rester couché ! Max se releva brusquement laissant glisser les couvertures au sol. Elle bailla, se gratta la tête tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sur le lit, Falco s'étirait paresseusement. Elle observa son chiot et le caressa entre les oreilles.

-Bonjour, Falco ! Lâcha-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

Le chien souleva une paupière et jappa de plaisir en remuant la queue. La sorcière se laissa tomber au sol et traîna des pieds vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers l'évier. Lorsque Max aperçut son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner de mécontentement. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et d'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

-Voilà tu as gagnées ! A rester éveillée toute la nuit !

Elle soupira puis entreprit de démêler les nœuds. Elle se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche lorsqu'elle aperçut la marque sur sa poitrine. Elle fonça des sourcils en se rappelant que le symbole n'avait pas disparu. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne et comptait faire des recherches une fois à Poudlard. Après s'être lavée, elle se sécha rapidement et enroula ses cheveux humides dans une serviette. Elle attrapa son short kaki et l'enfila. Elle mit également son t-shirt sans manche et à capuche blanc. Elle regarda son reflet avant de déclarer :

-Mouais ! Il faut que j'achète des habits, je vais pas aller loin avec mes deux jeans et mon short.

Elle lança négligemment la serviette sur l'évier et repartit dans sa chambre.

_**POV Max**_

J'attrapais ma baguette et jetais un sort de rétrécissement à mes bagages. J'avais bien fait d'acheter ce livre, résumé des sorts utiles au quotidien. _«Merci, chère mémoire visuelle ! Je suis trop forte !»_ Un peu ne pommade au réveil ne fait de mal à personne.

Les malles appartenaient à mon parrain. Elles contenaient tout le matériel décrit dans la lettre laissée par le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi penser de cet homme. Sirius avait tendance à l'appeler vieux fou mais j'avais surtout l'impression d'avoir à faire à un sacré manipulateur. Je mettais mes bagages rétrécis dans mon sac à dos.

-Allez Falco ! On y va !

Le chiot me tourna autour en aboyant puis parti en courant dans les escaliers. Je le suivais un peu moins enthousiaste. Sirius m'attendait en bas.

-Bonjour Max ! Bien dormi.

-B'jour , un peu court.

Il rit et ajouta.

-Anxieuse ! Viens, allons déjeuner.

Pendant que nous mangions, il m'expliqua qu'on utiliserait un portoloin au chaudron magique puis qu'on se rendrait à la gare en taxi. Là-bas, j'irais dans les wagons pour élèves alors que lui rejoindrait celui des professeurs. J'hochais la tête tout en mâchant. J'avais beau pensez pouvoir transplaner, Sirius ne voulait pas tant que je n'avais pas passé mon permis !

Quarante minutes plus tard et après l'épreuve du mur, nous nous trouvions sur le quai. Falco était couché à mes pieds. Sirius nerveux, tournait la tête dans tous les sens de peur qu'on le reconnaisse. J'avais beau lui dire qu'avec ses cheveux coupés courts, ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette, personne ne le reconnaîtrait, rien n'y faisait. _« De toute façon, ce soir tout le monde saura qu'il est vivant, j'vois pas ce que ça change si quelqu'un le découvre maintenant ! Pfff il me fatigue aujourd'hui ! »_ Je le saluais de la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le wagon des profs. Je fis de même vers le plus proche, Falco sur les talons.

_**POV Harry**_

Ce matin, lorsque le réveil avait sonné, je m'étais laissé tomber du lit en grognant. Ginny n'avait jamais été du matin et j'avais dû faire face à son mécontentement habituel. Je souriais en la regardant. Ces cheveux roux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ses bras serrant un coussin amoureusement et ses jambes enroulées dans le drap. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

-Mmmum mmm gémit-elle.

Je riais avant de dire.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi chérie mais si tu ne te dépêche pas ta mère va débarquer pour te lever ! Déjà qu'elle n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'on dorme ensemble…

-Dix minutes…

-Comme tu veux !

Une heure plus tard, j'étais en bas avec mes bagages, j'avais déjeuné et j'étais prêt à partir. Molly tapait du pied alors que nous attendions que Ginny ait finit de se préparer. Ron ne cessait de bailler toutes les trente secondes sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Nous avions passé nos vacances chez les Weasley et une partie dans la maison laissée par mon parrain. Hermione avait lancé un sortilège d'amnésie pour protéger ses parents. N'ayant plus de famille, nous en avions trouvé une de substitution grâce à Arthur et Molly. Ils nous avaient accueillis à bras ouvert. Enfin jusqu'à qu'ils sachent que Ginny et moi sortions ensemble. Molly avait légèrement tiqué. Je souriais à ce souvenir.

Chacun de nous avait vieilli durant cet été. Le plus impressionnant était les changements visibles chez Ron. Il était devenu plus calme et réfléchi. Comme s'il avait enfin atteint une paix intérieure ou s'il détenait une vérité qui nous échappe. _« Ceci dit, vu qu'il sort enfin avec Hermione… »._

Nous n'avions assistés à aucune des réunions de l'Ordre. Ils avaient jugé que nous en avions assez fait. _« Comme si on allait en rester là ! ». _Si je n'avais pas eu Ginny, je crois bien que je serais devenu fou. Ma cicatrice me brûlait si souvent que j'en avais perdu le compte ! Je chassais mes pensées noires voyant enfin l'objet de notre attente descendre les escaliers en traînant des pieds.

-Eh bien ne te dépêche pas ! La-gronda sa mère exaspérée.

Une heure plus tard nous étions sur le quai. Ginny et Ron faisaient leurs adieux à Molly. Pendant ce temps, je laissais courir mes yeux sur les gens qui nous entouraient. Ça grouillait d'Aurors à défaut d'élèves ! Je vis Neville discuter avec sa grand-mère qui pour une fois ne criait pas. Il avait encore grandit et devait approcher le mètre 95. Un peu plus loin, Luna tirait une valise de toutes les couleurs en fixant le plafond de la gare à la recherche de choses invisibles à nos yeux. Près d'un wagon, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil s'émerveillaient devant un magazine alors que sa jumelle, Padma, grimaçait en les épiant faisant un signe à Michael Corner qui rigolait. Soudain, j'aperçu ce cher Draco Malefoy. Il nous avait dévisagé avec méprit mais s'était aussitôt détourné. Je le vis mettre le feu à une sorte de journal et se diriger conquérant vers le wagon des préfets. L'insigne des préfets en chef brillait sur sa poitrine. _« Génial, Malefoy ne va plus se sentir pisser !_ »

-Tu as vu Harry, Malefoy a l'air d'avoir maigri mais il semble toujours vivant.

-Ouaip, j'ai vu Hermione. Je te souhaite bien du courage avec ton homologue.

-M'en parle pas.

-Et moi qui pensais que son maître le tuerait ! Dommage !

-Harry ne soit pas comme ça.

-Hermione ! Il n'a pas était foutu de tuer Dumbledore, il l'a juste assommé et Rogue en a profité pour lui prendre la baguette de Sureau. Le pire, c'est que Dumbledore n'a pas vu cette tête grasse et croit encore qu'il est notre allié. Il n'a rien voulu savoir quand je lui ai dit. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? « Harry il y a des choses qui nous échappe et surtout à toi. J'ai une totale confiance en Severus quant au jeune Malefoy, tout le monde mérite une seconde chance ! » Autant de confiance, c'est de la bêtise !

-Je sais Harry tu nous l'as déjà raconté. Réfléchi, notre directeur a toujours un coup d'avance sur nous !

-Si tu le dis...

Molly approchait pour nous embrasser. Ron et Hermione partirent pour le wagon des préfets pendant que Ginny et moi nous dirigions main dans la main vers celui où Luna et Neville nous attendaient.

_**POV Max**_

Je m'étais assise dans le premier wagon que j'avais trouvé. Falco mordillait un morceau de plastique à mes pieds. Soudain, la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille me dévisagea de la tête au pied avec dédain. Je portais toujours ma capuche. Elle devait avoir mon âge et ses cheveux lisses, mi-longs et noirs étaient coupés en carré plongeant. Son maquillage et sa coiffure étaient soignés. Ni trop ni pas assez. Elle portait une jupe noire cigarette retenue par deux larges bretelles passées par-dessus un haut blanc sans manche. Ces chaussures, de classiques talons aiguilles noirs. Bref cette fille avait la classe et le savait.

-Et la mendiante, bouge tes fesses, je veux ce compartiment !

_« Génial une chieuse ! »_ Je préférais l'ignorer. Falco s'était mis à grogner.

-Du calme Pansy ! C'est pas grave, on peut quand même s'asseoir. Sois cool tu veux ?

Un grand black aux yeux rieurs, bleus, passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule de la princesse. Finalement, la dite Pansy posa ses fesses sur la banquette en face de moi. Deux garçons dont le black s'assirent également. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter de leurs vacances, à se plaindre de leurs parents et à parler d'un certain Draco devenu préfets en chef. _« Super intéressant ! »_ Les deux garçons semblaient s'appeler Blaise et Théo, surement un diminutif pour le dernier. Bref, je passais le voyage à dormir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Le Wagon des Préfets… **

**POV Externe**

En tête du Poudlard Express, si d'aventure vous décidiez d'y monter, vous y trouveriez le compartiment des professeurs et juste derrière celui des préfets. A cet instant, vous pourriez y rencontrer Ernie Macmillan et sa consœur Hannah Abbot, représentant des Poufsouffles, en pleine discussion avec Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil, des Serdaigles. Au côté de Miss Patil, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, les préfets de Gryffondor, en train de rire, main dans la main et en face d'eux, Draco Malefoy, sang purs et fier de l'être, les regardant hautain. Son homologue de Serpentard, Mlle Pansy Parkinson semble avoir fait faux bond à la réunion. Mais ne soyez pas si pressé, si vous attendez quelques minutes, vous auriez l'occasion de rencontrer le célèbre professeur Minerva McGonagall et peut être même que Pansy nous fera le plaisir de se montrer.

**POV Draco**

J'avançais dans le couloir encore énervé par ma rencontre avec Pansy. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'atteindre le train qu'elle m'avait attrapé le bras.

-Bonjour Draco ! Avait-elle dit avant de me faire la bise. Tu m'as manqué durant les vacances. Et moi, je t'ai manqué ?

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle continua.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai continué à préparer la cérémonie. Et pour nos fiançailles, j'ai réussi à obtenir l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore. Tu ne devineras jamais ! Ce sera le jour d'Halloween !

_« Génial ! Manquait plus que ça ! »_ Je montais dans le train, Pansy sur mes talons continuait son monologue nullement gênée par mon silence.

- J'ai trouvé la robe idéale pour le mariage. Mère était ravie. Celle pour nos fiançailles officielles est juste magique ! Bla, bla, bla, bla…. Mais il faudrait que…

-Arrêtes toi là Pansy ! Je viens juste de retrouver ma liberté et toi tu parles du mariage ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Tu me prends la tête !

A vrai dire, c'est surtout que je n'avais pas le courage de lui annoncer pour la marque sur ma poitrine. _« Et si elle se suicidait ? Oui, c'était bien son genre ! Une fin théâtrale »._

-Mais Draco, la date approche et…

-Je t'ai dit de partir ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ?

-Et la réunion des pré….

-Rien à faire ! Hors de ma vue !

Elle fit une moue peinée avant de rajouter vexée.

-Bien. Puisque Monsieur le veut, je m'en vais. Mais on en reparlera !

_« Malheureusement ! »_ Elle tourna les talons et partie. Je l'entendis jurer. Je soufflais soulagé et me dirigeais vers le wagon des préfets. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Macmillan, Abbot, Goldstein et Patil étaient en pleine discussion. Lorsqu'ils me virent, leurs chuchotements augmentèrent. J'haussais un sourcil agacé et allais m'asseoir.

_« Qu'ils continuent à parler de moi et je vais leur faire comprendre comment je m'appelle ! »_ Ce petit manège durait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand, excédé, je me tournais vers eux.

-Je vois ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de m'admirer mais continuez à parler de moi et je vous ferais regretter d'être naît.

-Un lâche comme toi ? Qu'avons-nous à craindre ? répondit Goldstein.

_« Vraiment, tu oses me répondre, je vais faire disparaître ton sourire plein d'assurance croît moi !»_ La sœur Patil devait avoir senti le danger car elle essaya de résonner son homologue.

-Anthony, tu devrais laisser tomber !

-Vous avez tous peur de ce morveux ? Ce fils à papa pourri gâté ! Laissez-moi rire !

Je perdais soudain mon sang froid. _« Il ne sait rien… »._ Je me levais d'un bond et saisissais le préfet par le col en lui plantant ma baguette dans la gorge juste sous le menton. Il gémit sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur.

-Écoutes moi bien Goldstein ! Je vais te donner un petit conseil, ne parle plus jamais de ma famille. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Sans prévenir, je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille et chuchotais pour que lui seul entendent. Autour de moi les autres préfets s'étaient levés pour me menacer de leurs baguettes afin que je lâche leur ami.

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux et tu ne maîtrises rien, Goldstein. Je connais une bonne dizaine de sorts qui te ferait hérisser les poils juste en les entendant.

Je détachais lentement chaque syllabe. Sous ma baguette, le garçon tremblait.

-Tu devrais te méfier du fils à papa, après tout, tel père tel fils ! Je pourrais te tuer si facilement !

Je faisais monter lentement ma baguette le long de son cou. Je le vis déglutir alors que je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. _« Oh oui tu en pisserais dans ton froc si tu savais ce que je peux te faire, petit con ! »_

Dans la pièce, la pression était montée d'un cran. J'entendais les battements de cœur d'Abbot, complètement affolée et dont le bras tendu, tremblait. La menace tangible que dégageait Macmillan. _« Ce type-là est dangereux. Il est beaucoup trop calme. Je ne dois pas le prendre à la légère »_. Patil s'efforçait de me faire lâcher Goldstein.

- Malefoy, s'il te plait, laisse-le ! Tu n'y gagneras rien ! Il a compris.

Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Je souriais savourant mon pouvoir sur eux. _« Pauvres larves !»_

-Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sûr, peut être devrais-je le punir ! Après tout il y a tellement de sorts comme le doloris mais qui ne sont pas interdits. C'est un peu moins douloureux, mais bon, je pourrais m'en contenter.

Alors que je continuais mon monologue, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit sur le couple de l'année, j'ai nommé Miss-je-sais-tout et la Belette. La Sang de Bourbe parue surprise mais se reprit.

-Et bien Malefoy, je vois que tu commences bien l'année !

-Tiens ! Sainte ni-touche et son fidèle servant ! Mais quel honneur !

Je m'attendais à ce que la belette me sottes à la gorge mais il ne fit rien. Je les dévisageais de haut en bas.

-Mione, allons-nous asseoir, c'est pas notre problème ! Si ce cher Malefoy a perdu son sang-froid, c'est que Goldstein l'a cherché. De toute façon ça ne nous concerne pas. S'il dépasse les bornes, il sera renvoyé. Une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

Il me lança un regard étrange. Ni haine ni pitié, juste de l'indifférence. _« Qu'est-il arrivé au rouquin !? Arrêtes de me dévisager comme ça sale traître à ton sang »_

-Oui je sais, tu as raison mais quand même, je suis préfète en chef ! Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça !

-Ne t'en donne pas la peine Sang de Bourbe !

Je venais de lâcher l'autre type et m'étais rassis à ma place sous le visage soulagé de Patil. La Belette, lui, s'était levé sous l'insulte et me toisait droit dans les yeux. _« Certaines choses ne changent jamais ! » _Je souris impatient de voir la suite.

-Et bien Malefoy ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de te frapper à chaque fois que tu insultes Hermione mais croît moi, continus et tu le regretteras. Je te le garantis.

Une sorte d'assurance se dégageait de lui, il en avait presque du charisme ! _« Cause toujours ! Perdant_… » Granger s'était assise à son tour en me lançant un regard déçu. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose de mieux de ma part. Je m'appliquais à l'ignorer, hautain. Nous patientions depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Les autres abrutis avaient repris leur discussion mais Goldstein restait silencieux. La belette et la Sang de Bourbe riaient. Leurs mains étaient liées et le rouquin semblait murmurer à son oreille en l'embrassant dans la nuque _« Mes yeux vont fondre ! Sauvez-moi !»_ Mon supplice prit fin quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveaux. McGonagall fit son entrée.

-Bonjour à tous …. Je vois que miss Parkinson n'a pas daignée venir. Mr Malefoy, peut être pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi !

-Je ne suis pas garde d'enfant que je sache ! _« Elle va pas s'y mettre ? C'est une coalition pour me faire chier ! »_

-Toujours aussi insolent ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le professeur vous a nommé préfet en chef.

Je vis Granger sourire_. « Elle ne paie rien pour attendre ! »_ La vieille continua en nous réexpliquant les fonctions de préfets et préfets en chef pour l'année à venir.

-Pour finir, les préfets en chef auront à disposition une salle commune réservée avec chambres et salle de bain. J'espère que vous ne vous entre-tuerez pas.

_« Pfff »_

-Bien. Maintenant avant de vous laisser, je tiens à annoncer que Mlle Granger se verra l'honneur d'enseigner l'étude des moldus. Notre très regrettée professeur, Miss Charity Burbage, nous ayant quittée cet été.

Je frissonnais au souvenir des cris de la femme. Je suais et déglutissais difficilement. _« Granger professeur !? C'est une blague »._ La belette me regardait étrangement. _« Mais il a pas fini de me reluquer celui-là ! »_

-Je suppose que vous êtes prête pour cette rentrée, Miss Granger !

-Oui, professeur !

_« Oui professeur ! Peuh, lèche botte ! »_

-Oh, Monsieur Malefoy, je dois également vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore vous a choisi pour donner des cours de remise à niveau pour une élève qui arrive cette année.

-Quoi !? Mais il n'en est pas question !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix Mr Malefoy ! répondit-elle sèchement, les yeux plissés de désapprobation.

_« L'ai déjà eu ? »_ Je me renfermais dans le silence pour le reste du voyage. _« Journée de merde !»_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Une Entrée Fracassante… **_

_**Gare du Pré-au-lard **_

_**POV Externe**_

Les élèves descendaient des wagons dans une anarchie totale. Dehors, un homme gigantesque adressait un signe de la main au trio d'or, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. A leurs côtés se tenaient, Ginny Weasley, le bras autour de celui du survivant et Neville Londubat essayant visiblement de tenir une conversation cohérente avec Luna Lovegood.

-Bonjour Hagrid !

-Bonjour, les enfants ! Vous avez passés de bonnes vacances j'espère !

Le Géant n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers le quai.

-Les premières années rassemblez-vous !

Sa voix de stentor résonna au-dessus du brouhaha général. Un petit groupe se forma autour de lui. Il regarda les nouvelles têtes et leur souhaita la bienvenue d'un grand sourire chaleureux. Il sembla réaliser qu'il manquait quelqu'un car il leva les yeux à la recherche de cette personne. Au bout, de dix minutes, perplexe, il mena finalement les élèves de première années pour faire l'habituelle traversée du lac.

_**La Grande Salle **_

_**POV Harry**_

Je venais de m'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors lorsque Malefoy fit son entrée entouré de sa suite. Zabini, lança un sourire séducteur à Ginny qui lui répondit d'un doigt pas très gracieux. S'il essayait de me rendre jaloux c'était raté ! _«Enfin…. Si je le vois encore adresser un regard à MA Ginny… »._ Nott ria en donnant un coup de coude à son ami tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Devant eux, Parkinson avait passé son bras autour de celui de la fouine et ne cessait de lui parler. Le blond semblait excédé. Je souriais à son malheur lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard noir. Je soutins sans détourner les yeux, il finit par se diriger vers sa table.

Le brouhaha régnait dans la salle alors que les professeurs prenaient place. Hermione nous demanda de jeter un coup d'oeil aux enseignants.

-Vous avez vu ? La personne encapuchonnée !

-C'est mal poli de montré du doigt ! l'interrompit Ginny déclenchant le rire des Gryffondors.

Hermione mine boudeuse continua quand même.

-Vous croyez que c'est le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Je m'en fiche ! Moi ce qui m'énerve, c'est de voir Rogue, cet espèce de veracrasse ! J'y crois pas que Dumbledore lui fasse toujours confiance.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à parler de ça !

-Non… Mais Mione…

-Enfin Harry ! C'est un fait, accepte-le. Oh et tu devrais, peut-être, continuer l'occlumancie !

Je grommelais dans mon coin et pendant qu'Hermione continuait son serment sur l'utilité de continuer les cours avec cheveux gras, le directeur faisait son entrée, habillé d'une robe superbement décorée. Ron qui n'avait jusque-là rien dit, demanda :

-Il pourrait se dépêcher, je commence à avoir faim !

-Tu as TOUJOURS faim ! Rétorqua Hermione.

Alors que le rouquin souriait et je me joignis au rire collectif. Je le remerciais intérieurement de détourner la conversation et le soupçonnait d'avoir fait exprès. Il me fit un clin d'œil. _« Celui-là alors ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête ! »_

_**POV Externe**_

Malgré l'entrée du directeur le silence ne se fit pas, bien au contraire les rires et chuchotements emplissaient l'air de la grande salle. Soudain, face à son pupitre, le directeur réclama l'attention. Les bruits cessèrent presque immédiatement.

-Bien, bien ! Très chers anciens, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année que je vous souhaite enrichissante et pleine de réussite. Veuillez applaudir les premières années.

Un tintamarre de clappements se fit entendre, alors qu'un groupe d'une dizaine d'élève seulement s'avançait. La guerre laissait son empreinte partout même à Poudlard. Harry Potter affichait un air sombre tandis que son ennemi Draco Malefoy balayait la grande salle de ses yeux perçants.

Le professeur McGonagall installa une chaise sur l'estrade et positionna le Choixpeau magique dessus. Le directeur semblait scruter les nouveaux venus à la recherche de quelqu'un ! L'homme à la capuche, agité, lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

La directrice de Gryffondor déroula un parchemin est commença l'appel.

- Unity Beaurepaire !

Une jeune fille fluette aux cheveux châtains s'avança timidement et déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Serdaigle ! cria ce dernier.

Lukas Brook et les jumeaux Demi et Mavis Carlson se joignirent également à sa maison.

Il y eu ensuite Irwin Bell, petit frère de Katie. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor avec Mercy Macban, Willem Jordan, le cousin de Lee et Dean Jenkins pour la plus grande joie de Ron !

-Jenkins comme Joey Jenkins, le batteur des Canons de Chudley ?

Sa voix avait résonné dans la Grande Salle déclenchant le rire général. Harry Potter s'était alors dit que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.

Emmily Garret, Eckert Probst et Emma Wylde furent accueillis à Poufsouffle alors que Grace Hobart, Laureen Rosier et Owen Staverton, rejoignaient la table des Serpentards.

A la fin de la répartition, le professeur se leva de nouveau et intima le silence.

-Eh bien, avant de passer à la chanson du Choixpeau magique, j'aurais voulu vous présenter une nouvelle élève de septième année un peu particulière mais ils sembleraient qu'elle ne…

Le vieux professeur fut interrompu par l'ouverture brutale des portes.

_**Poudlard Express **_

_**POV Max**_

La discussion des trois jeunes avait fini par me lasser. Je n'avais même pas tenu 10 minutes avant de somnoler, bercée par le train, Falco dormant sous la banquette. Le rêve s'était manifesté à nouveau, sans prévenir et en douceur. Comme les fois précédentes, je revoyais Dara souriant et me parlant puis son image disparaissait pour laisser place au garçon blond. Cette fois ci, il se contenta de ne dire qu'une chose.

-Bientôt ! Enfin nous nous rencontrerons !

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut et en sueur. La cabine était vide, il n'y avait plus de traces des trois sorciers ni même de mes valises. Seul Falco était là, m'aboyant après. _« Ils auraient pu me réveiller ! »_ J'attrapais le chiot et me dirigeais en courant vers l'extérieur. Il n'y avait aucune trace de vie dans le train. Dehors, il faisait frais et le quai était tout aussi désert. Seule une femme d'un âge incertain, plutôt jolie et avec des courbes généreuses me regardait souriante. Je m'approchais d'elle.

-Et bien jeune fille, vous avez eu de la chance ! Un peu plus et vous vous retrouviez de nouveau à Londres !

Derrière nous le train avait redémarré.

- Je reviens de commander de la bièraubeurre à Londres ! Suis-je bête ! Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Madame Rosmerta et je tiens Les Trois Balais à Pré-au-lard, mais je ne vous y ai jamais vu !

-Je m'appelle Max, je suis nouvelle c'est normal !

-Et visiblement en retard ! Suivez le chemin le long du lac et vous arriverez à Poudlard ! Mais ne trainez pas trop par les temps qui courent ! _« Dit la personne qui aborde des inconnus ! »_

-Merci !

-Venez me rendre visite à l'occasion, Max !

Je saluais la femme de la main et partais en courant par le chemin indiqué. Il ne me fallut que quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir l'école ! _« Ecole !? Tu parles un véritables château »._ Il dressait au-dessus du lac, majestueux et immuable. Je m'arrachais à sa contemplation et reprenais ma course. Arrivée devant la grille, je me demandais comment passer quand cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule. Etonnée, je rentrais dans le parc. Soudain, Falco se mit à aboyer. Je le posais par terre et scrutais autour de moi pour savoir pourquoi. Je levais la tête en entendant un bruit. Au-dessus de moi, flottait dans les airs un être à l'apparence d'un petit homme portant une cravate orange et un chapeau à clochettes. Il avait un regard noir et méchant brillant de malice.

-Un fantôme ! Hurlais-je surprise en reculant.

-Et bien ! Qu'avons-nous là, une nouvelle élève ! Oh ! Je ne suis pas un fantôme voyons ! Peeves, esprit frappeur pour mal te servir petite sorcière !

Il m'avait fait une révérence avant d'ajouter, le regard sournois.

-En retard le premier jour ? Peeves gentils, t'a ouvert le portail ! Peeves mérite une petite récompense non ?

Sans prévenir, il sortit un seau de nulle part et le versa sur ma tête.

- Non, mais ça ne va pas !

L'esprit était parti en riant alors que Falco grognait mécontent.

-Si je t'attrape…criais je vainement _« Je vais en faire de la chair à saucisse ! »_

Je me dirigeais, mouillée et énervée, vers l'entrée, le chiot à mes trousses !

Alors que j'arrivais en courant dans le hall, je ne pris pas le temps d'admirer la beauté de l'intérieur et me précipitais vers les bruits de discussion. J'ouvris violemment les portes et entrais essoufflée. Malheureusement, entraînée par la vitesse et à cause de mes habits mouillés je glissais, perdais l'équilibre et m'étalais, comme une crêpe, sur le sol. Les rires des élèves se déclenchèrent ! Je maudis une fois de plus l'esprit frappeur alors que j'envisageais très sérieusement de rentrer à Londres. A mes côtés, Falco couinait, augmentant l'hilarité générale. _« Journée de Merde !»_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Un Cas de Chapeauflou… **_

_**POV Draco**_

Cette répartition n'en finissait plus ! En plus, cet abruti de Weasley s'était fait remarquer ! _« Pff, il est fan d'une équipe de bouseux ! A croire qu'il cultive son image de tache ! »_ Pansy, assise à mes côtés, boudait depuis que je lui avais dit de fermer son clapet. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, les bras croisés, lançant un regard noir à tous ceux qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Blaise, tout sourire, ne cessait de faire des œillades suggestives à une élève de cinquième année. Abigaïl Roper, plutôt jolie, rougissait à chaque fois qu'il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. _« Elle joue à la pucelle ! Je rêve ! »_

-Et Blaise ! Je ne savais pas que tu adorais passer sur mes restes !

-J'ai pas le choix, tu as dû te faire toutes les Serpentards !

-N'exagère pas ! Je pense que tu es pire que moi ! Ma réputation ne s'étend pas à tout ce qui bouge !

Nous rîmes de bon cœur alors que Pansy nous traitait d'obsédés et replongeait dans un mutisme obstiné. Nott, comme à son habitude était perdu dans ses réflexions, les yeux dans le vague, nous regardant de temps en temps, les lèvres étirées d'un sourire léger. _« Je donnerais cher pour savoir à quoi il pense celui-là ! »_

Le vieux fou s'était enfin levé pour parler. «_ C'est pas trop tôt ! Vu les élèves de cette année ! »_

-Eh bien, avant de passer à la chanson du Choixpeau magique, j'aurais voulu vous présenter une nouvelle élève de septième année un peu particulière mais ils sembleraient qu'elle ne…

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture violente des portes de la Grande Salle. Une personne, portant une capuche, et suivi par… _« Non, je ne rêve pas !» _…un chiot, entra précipitamment. Sa respiration saccadée résonna dans le silence pesant. Une fille, à priori ! Je ne l'aurais surement pas deviné sans l'annonce précédente du vieil illuminé. Entraînée par la vitesse, elle s'étala comme une grosse merde, son chiot hurlant à la mort à ses côtés_. « Encore une qui finira à Poufsouffle ! » _Les rires résonnaient encore lorsque que Dumbledore pris la parole.

-Eh bien ! Voilà une entrée digne de figurer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard !

La fille s'était finalement relevée. Bizarrement, elle était trempée de la tête au pied.

-Tu crois qu'elle est venue à la nage ! Plaisanta Théo

-On devrait lui demander si elle a vu le calamar ! Ajouta Blaise

Je riais avec eux. Cette gamine respirait le moldu à plein nez. Et si, ce que je pensais s'avérait être vrai, j'allais devoir lui donner des cours. _« La plaie ! »._

-Elèves de Poudlard, laissez-moi vous présenter votre camarade. Jusqu'à il y a un mois, elle ne connaissait pas l'existence de notre monde. _« Elle sort d'où celle-là ! » _Mais je souhaite que vous lui fassiez un accueil chaleureux et l'aidiez à chaque instant. Elle suivra des cours de remise à niveau avec Mr Malefoy. _« Je le savais ! Je suis maudit !_ »

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle a un joli visage ! Pour le corps ça à l'air d'aller !

-Blaise ! Je te rappelle que Draco et moi allons-nous marier dans l'année !

-Et alors !

Je les laissais se chamailler et reportais mon attention sur la nouvelle.

Je ne savais pas ce que Dumbledore préparait mais je l'avais vu balayer la salle de son regard pétillant en insistant un instant sur le balafré et sur moi.

Le vieux directeur attendit le silence et continua.

-Je vous présente…. Il fit durer le suspense quelques secondes puis lâcha la bombe :

- Mlle Marianne Potter, la sœur de votre camarade.

_« QUOI !? »_ Le silence le plus total tomba dans la Grande Salle avant d'être étouffé par un capharnaüm de discussions.

A la table des Gryffondor et pour mon plus grand plaisir, le balafré affichait une mine sidéré, il était blanc et avait l'air mal.

La personne hôta alors sa capuche. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulant dans tous les sens tombèrent sur ses épaules encadrant un joli visage. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Saint Potter. Aucune erreur possible ! Bon sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de cicatrice et que, bien sûr, elle était une fille. Ils devaient être jumeaux. _« Mais, c'est complètement dingue ! »_

A l'instant même où je vis son œil doré et son œil vert, mon cœur eut un raté. _« Des yeux vairons ! » _C'était à moi de me sentir mal. _« C'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! »_

-Draco, tu vas bien ?

J'ignorais Pansy.

Non, seulement j'allais devoir donner des cours à la sœur de mon pire ennemi mais, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'était la fille de mon rêve. Après tout, de tels yeux ne courraient pas les rues. _« Grand père, à quoi tu joues vieux débris ? »_ J'étais promis par le sang à une Potter ! Le temps s'était comme arrêté. J'entendis à peine la suite. Alors que je reprenais pied, elle était assise sur le tabouret et était en train de poser le Choixpeau sur la tête sous les regards attentifs des élèves.

_**POV Max**_

Pour une entrée, j'avais réussi mon coup !

Une femme d'un certain âge les lèvres pincées s'avança vers moi et jeta un sort pour sécher mes vêtements.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez donc vous asseoir !

J'avais tellement honte que je regardais mes pieds en me dirigeant vers le tabouret sur l'estrade. Je fis ce que l'on me demandait et posais un chapeau décrépi sur ma tête. Mes yeux furent recouverts, je ne voyais plus les autres élèves. Soudain, surprise, je fis un bon en entendant une déchirure et sentant le vieux couvre-chef prendre vie !

-Et bien, et bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ! Oh une Potter ! Je me souviens de votre frère, un choix difficile.

Sa voix se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle où une tension visible flottait dans l'air. _« Comme s'ils attendent tous de savoir où j'irais ! »_ J'avais cru comprendre que mon nom de famille était célèbre mais là, ça dépassait ce à quoi je m'attendais !

Les paroles du Choixpeau se mirent à résonner dans ma tête,

-Poufsouffle, bien qu'étant une magnifique maison, ne te corresponds pas ! Tu ne manques ni de loyauté, ni d'un sens certain de la justice mais tu n'as aucun goût pour le travail acharné et la patience n'est pas ta première vertu !

Je n'en revenais pas, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Serdaigle serait un bon choix, tu as de l'intelligence et la sagesse s'acquiert avec l'âge et l'expérience ! Mais peut-être n'es-tu pas assez réfléchie et plutôt impulsive. Mumm, comme ton frère, la balance entre Serpentard et Gryffondor est bien équilibrée et la bascule infime ! Tu présentes toutes les qualités pour aller à Gryffondor, courageuse, intrépide et passionnée. Mais tu es également maline et arrives toujours à tes fins comme Serpentard en son temps. Tu as soif de pouvoir, tout comme de Grandeur ! Un juste milieu entre ces deux maisons. Me voilà bien embêté !

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes, que le Choixpeau réfléchissait. Autour de moi, j'entendais des murmures étonnés, d'impatience, des gens racontant leurs vacances et même, quelqu'un demander quand le repas serait servi ou si j'étais vraiment une sorcière !

-Tu es un cas parfait de Chapeauflou ! Voilà qui est embêtant car tu n'as de préférences personnelles pour aucune maison !

Je commençais à m'ennuyer et soulevais un peu le chapeau pour observer la salle. Alors que je fixais tour à tour les gens m'entourent, je m'arrêtais sur un garçon me ressemblant , mon frère. Il me dévisagea intensément, perdu et ne sachant visiblement que croire. Je restais quelques instants absorbée par notre premier échange puis, me sentant gênée et un peu timide, je détournais le regard. A côté de lui, ses amis essayaient de le réconforter et de comprendre la situation. La table des Gryffondor semblait entourée de bonnes personnes _« Des gens trop bien pour moi ! »._

Je fis courir mes yeux vers la table des Serpentards. Les gens y semblaient hautains et sûr d'eux. Un peu comme des nobles _«Chez eux ? Certainement pas non ! » _Je venais de repérer les trois comparses de mon wagon. Ils semblaient tous concernés par une seule et même personne.

_« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, j' hallucine ! »_ Je ne pouvais pas me tromper ! Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, évanescents et un regard gris métallique ! _« C'est le garçon de mon rêve ! »_

Alors même que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, le Choixpeau magique annonça :

-Serpentards !


	18. Chapter 18

**_Dans la Tête d'un Sorcier… _**

**_POV Harry_**

Cette répartition s'était transformée en cauchemar ! _« D'abord, Hermione qui me réprimande puis ensuite l'entrée fracassante de cette soi-disant Marianne Potter ! Non mais à quoi pense Dumbledore ! » _Il ne m'avait même pas prévenue, MOI ! Le principal concerné. Apprendre que j'avais de la famille vivante ne fût que le premier choc de la soirée et finalement pas le plus brutal.

Je sentis un regard peser sur moi, Malefoy, souriant ironique depuis la table des Serpentards ! _« Ce petit con ne perd rien pour attendre ! »_

Le second choc, fût déjà beaucoup plus dur à encaisser. Lorsqu'elle retira sa capuche, j'eu un raté. Elle avait des cheveux aussi noirs que les miens mais le pire, était notre ressemblance !

-On dirait toi Harry ! Vous êtes jumeaux !?

_« Merci Ginny, là tu m'aides pas ! »_ Inconsciemment, je guettais les gens autour de moi cherchant un point où me rattacher. Hermione semblait complètement perdue ! Elle ouvrait de grands yeux, et lâcha dans une exclamation.

-Par Merlin, se doit être elle l'élève pour le rattrapage avec Malefoy !

_« De mieux en mieux ! » _Dumbledore me devait une longue, longue explication et elle allait devoir être bonne, sacrément bonne.

Ron lui affichait une mine sombre et semblait préoccupé. Il serrait la main d'Hermione comme si elle allait s'envoler. _« Mais bon sang ! A quoi pense-t-il ? »_ Ses petits changements de personnalités commençaient à m'exaspérer. _« Il cache quelque chose ! »_ Lui et moi devrions parler.

Neville avait posé la main sur mon épaule et la serrait comme pour m'apaiser.

-Tu as toujours été une source de surprise, mais là mon vieux ça bât tous les records !

-M'en parle pas ! Grommelais-je.

A la table de Serdaigle, Luna me fit des signes en souriant puis se replongea dans sa contemplation du plafond. _« Comme de juste ! Toujours égale à elle-même ! »_

Rageur, je décidais de regarder à nouveau en direction de Malefoy. Cette sale fouine ne souriait plus du tout. Au contraire ! Il fixait ma soi-disant sœur, blanc et semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur ! _« Petite revanche, plaisirs intenses ! »_

Soudain, le Choixpeau magique annonça sa décision et m'acheva. Le troisième choc et de loin le plus violent ! _« Serpentard !? »_ Désemparé, je me tournais vers le directeur. Ce dernier me sourit les yeux brillants. _« Mais à quoi jouez-vous ? »._

Mon seul réconfort dans cette funeste soirée, la tête de cette saleté de cheveux gras à l'annonce de Serpentard !

« Bien fait ! Je savoure… »

**_POV Pansy_**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Mon Draco, m'avait dit de fermer mon clapet ! Comment osait-il ? Il faisait, l'enfant. Plus les fiançailles approchaient et moins il s'impliquait. Il détournait la conversation et semblait me cacher quelque chose. _« Il ne va pas s'enfuir le jour j ? »_ Je chassais cette pensée futile et traitait mes amis d'obsédés, ils parlaient de leur conquête. _« Puéril ! Je ne me vante pas moi..._ »

Cette répartition fût mémorable ! Une Potter apparue de nulle part et qui, en plus, va à Serpentard ! _« La blague ! »_

La seule chose qui m'inquiétait, c'était le fait que Draco doive lui donner des cours ! Après tout, même si c'était une Potter et qu'elle semblait miteuse, c'était quand même une jolie fille ! Il n'était pas question que mon Draco se la fasse ! Ma fierté en prendrait un coup. D'autant plus qu'il avait réagi de façon déroutante lorsqu'elle avait dévoilé son visage ! Enfin, avec ses yeux trop bizarres, je ne crains rien !

_« Tu vas voir ma jolie, foi de Pansy, je vais t'en faire baver ! »_

_**POV Minerva**_

Lorsque ce cher Albus m'avait annoncé que nous aurions une nouvelle Potter à Poudlard, j'avais espéré une Lily plutôt qu'un deuxième James. Eh bien, je m'étais visiblement fourvoyée ! _« Arriver en retard le premier jour INADMISSIBLE ! »_

Je jetais un regard courroucé à la jeune fille en lançant un sort pour sécher ses vêtements. _« Dieu qu'Harry et elle se ressemblent ! »_

Le Choixpeau nous fit attendre encore plus longtemps que pour son frère _« Tout ça pour nous annoncer Gryffondor ! »_

-Serpentard !

_« Quoi !? Alors là je tombais des nues ! Severus va m'en parler pendant toute l'année ! Au moins je ne serais pas la seule à devoir gérer un Potter ! Ils attirent les ennuis comme les pauvres attirent la misère ! Découvrir l'existence du monde sorcier pendant ces temps troubles ! Pauvre enfant ! »_

_**POV Luna**_

Je m'assis à ma table et comme d'habitude, personne ne me dit bonjour. Ce matin devant le train, Neville, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, m'avait conseillé de ne pas me laisser faire par les Serdaigles.

-Bonjour, tout le monde !

Seul Mickael Corner me répondit.

-Bonjour Luna !

Je lui souris, gêné il se retourna vers ses amis.

Je ne leur en voulais pas de m'ignorer. Ils étaient juste jaloux car ils auraient voulu eux aussi voir des ronflaks cornus. _« Je devrais leur prêter mes Lorgnospectres ! »_

Le plafond était joli ce soir. Je fus sortie de ma réflexion par l'entrée d'une personne. Lorsqu'elle avait enlevé sa capuche, je vis qu'elle ressemblait à mon ami.

-Harry ne m'a pas dit qu'il connaissait un changelin !

Mes camarades rigolèrent.

-Un changelin ! Sacré Loufoca !

-Vous devriez-vous méfier des changelins, ils existent vous savez ! La plupart sont gentils, ils prennent l'apparence d'une personne qui vous ressemble pour faire partie de votre famille.

-Ah et que font les autres ?

-Et bien eux, ils prennent votre apparence pour vous voler ou aussi pour manger vos enfants !

Mes camarades rirent à nouveaux et m'ignorèrent comme si de rien n'était.

Le changelin fille s'appelait Marianne. Elle n'avait pas bien réussi sa transformation car ses yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur. «_ Elle doit être trop jeune pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs ! » _Je vis Harry regarder vers notre table et lui fit des gestes de la main. _« Lui aussi il est toujours gentil ! »_

Les autres élèves sont trop bruyants. Je fixais à nouveaux le plafond.

_« Le ciel est beau ce soir ! »_

_**POV Severus**_

_« Regardez-moi ces imbéciles ! Tous plus puérils les uns que les autres ! La guerre fait rage et eux, pauvres fous qu'ils sont, discutent, rigolent, forniquent et oublient leurs devoirs ! En apprendre le plus possible et survivre ! Ridicules ! Regardez-moi Saint Potter et sa bande de fidèles en train de rire. »_

Ce petit merdeux m'avait vu le soir où mon neveu avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Je m'étais emparé de la baguette de Sureau pour réduire la colère du maître. Ce petit fouineur n'en démordait pas ! Il ne savait rien mais lançait à tout va que j'étais un traître ! _« Dommage pour toi, le directeur en sait plus ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te le faire payer cette année ! »_

Jouer double jeu était épuisant même pour moi. _« Le maître commence à se méfier… »_ En ce moment, il cherchait une personne mais refusait de révéler son identité ! Dumbledore m'avait dit que je serais fixé ce soir. Et la surprise avait été totale.

_« Lily a une fille ! »_ Aucun doute possible la dessus car, même si elle ressemblait à ce satané James, je voyais Lily dans ces traits.

_« Voilà donc ce que cherche le maître ! Je comprends mieux. Mais, où a-t-il apprit son existence ? »_

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait plus me surprendre ce soir.

-Serpentard !

_« Une Potter à Serpentard !? Dites-moi que je cauchemarde ! »_

_**POV Sirius**_

Et dire que j'avais quasiment prié pour que la répartition se passe bien !

Max avait trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard et de se faire remarquer le premier jour ! _« Superbe vol plané ! »_ A mes côtés, ce maudit cheveux gras de Rogue avait même pris un air pincé. _« Je n'aurais pas fait mieux !_ »

Le summum avait été d'attendre dix minutes avant de savoir la décision du Choixpeau.

_« Serpentard, Hein !? »_ Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas ! James doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! J'imagine très bien la discussion qu'il aurait eue avec Lily.

- Mais mon amour, notre petite fille ne peut pas être une de ses saletés de Serpentards !

- Il n'y a pas de mon amour qui tienne, ta fille est à Serpentard et tu es fier d'elle, POINT FINAL !

-Mais, enfin… C'est tout de même Serpentard !

-JAMES POTTER, quand grandiras-tu enfin !?

Je souriais à cette pensée le visage toujours dissimilés par cette maudite capuche qui me démangeait au plus haut point.

Ce qui me fit le plus plaisir, c'est de voir un tic nerveux agiter la mâchoire de ce cher Servilus ! _« Ah ! La fille de son pire ennemi dans sa propre maison ! Aujourd'hui doit être ton anniversaire mon cher Sirius ! »_

_**POV Draco**_

Serpentard ! Merlin m'en voulait !? Comme si devoir lui donner des cours n'était pas suffisant, il fallait qu'elle fasse partie de ma maison ! Je n'avais plus aucun endroit de repli. La salle des préfets était occupée par la Sang de Bourbe et ma propre salle commune par la sœur de mon pire ennemi. Les deux filles auxquelles j'étais promis allaient dormir dans le même dortoir.

_« Vie de merde ! »_

_**POV Max**_

_« Je refuse ! »_

-Je ne me trompe jamais me répondit le Choixpeau !

Condamnée, je donnais le chapeau à la vieille sorcière au regard courroucé et me dirigeais vers mon destin, Falco jappant joyeusement sur mes pas. Ironiquement, aujourd'hui j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me retrouver à nouveau dans le bar miteux de Bassim. Comme quoi !

J'avais un terrible pressentiment à propos de cette histoire. Le mystère planant sur la marque commençait à me peser. Au moment même où je m'asseyais les autres élèves s'écartèrent. Et voilà, j'aurais dû souhaiter aller à Gryffondor !

_« Vie de merde ! »_


	19. Chapter 19

**Le Chant du Choixpeau… **

**POV Max**

Sale, déchet, rebut, exclue, merde, loque, traînée, ver, larve… Tous ces adjectifs affectueux pour décrire une seule et même personne, MOI ! Mes petits camarades de Serpentards avaient donné le ton !

Je les regardais tour à tour. Le plus proche collait son voisin de gauche et tentait de mettre le plus de distance possible avec ma place. _« Pestiférée ! »._ Il devait avoir deux années de moins et semblait paniquer à l'idée que quelqu'un le pense mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à moi.

Quelques sièges plus loin, une fille blonde au visage magnifique et froid me contempla avec dégoût. Elle riait, moqueuse, aux paroles que lui murmurait son camarade. Chez les autres, je pouvais même lire une sorte de haine et de mépris que je ne comprenais pas.

_-Le nom des Potter est connu, souviens-t-en !_

Sirius me l'avait dit avant de rajouter qu'il était lui aussi une sorte de célébrité ! Moi qui rêvais d'une année normale dans le calme. _« Raté ! »_

Au centre de la table, siégeait le groupe avec qui j'avais partagé mon wagon. A présent, ils étaient quatre. La personne dont ils avaient parlé les avait rejoints et n'était autre que CE garçon ! Le blond de mon rêve ! _"Il a l'air d'un parfait fils à papa !" _Je n'avais jamais cru aux prémonitions et sorcière ou non, je n'étais pas prête à y croire sans preuves tangibles !

Je les observais de biais. La jeune brune dégageait la même prestance malgré son uniforme et me fixait méchamment, les lèvres ironiques. Le grand black exubérant, Blaise si je me souvenais bien, attirait de nombreux regards féminins ! Il était magnifique. Surement métisse, il aurait pu faire la couverture de magazines. Mais pour l'heure, il avait perdu son sourire et semblait essayer d'atteindre de toute les manière possible le blond au visage maladif et en sueur. Ce dernier avait vraiment une apparence atypique. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un aussi pâle. Lui aussi était beau et c'était indéniable ! De la petite cour des Serpentards, c'était lui le roi.

Soudain, je me senti observée. Le dernier de la bande, Théo ou quelque chose dans le genre, avait capté mon regard. Ses yeux verts translucide ne laissaient transparaître aucuns sentiments. Un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Falco choisit ce moment pour me détourner de ma distraction et réclamer toute mon attention. Je le mis sur mes genoux pour le caresser ! _« Tu commences à être lourd, gros tas! »_ Son ventre émit un son de protestation. Il avait faim et moi aussi.

**_POV Draco_**

Depuis que j'avais pris conscience que ma fiancée mystère et la sœur de Saint Potter n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne j'étais complètement déconnecté de la réalité et n'arrivais pas à reprendre pied. _« Indigne d'un Malefoy ! »_

Etre stoïque, froid, de marbre, hautain, hermétique aux émotions, ne rien laisser transparaître. Telle avait été la base de mon éducation. Dire que je me targuais de maîtriser cet art à la perfection ! Ma très chère tante n'avait pas réussi à m'arracher ni grimaces ni cris lors de ses séances intensives de doloris. Le lord lui-même ne m'avait pas arraché le moindre sanglot durant sa punition. Mon père m'avait élevé dans l'esprit des sangs pur. Anciennes traditions faites de règles et de douleurs, sans émotions, sans amours, m'inculquant jours après jours, le mépris des autres et le respect dû à notre rang. J'avais appris de ma mère la dissimulation des émotions et je savais totalement fermer mon esprit aux intrusions. Décrypter les autres, était pour moi un jeu et leurs émotions une faiblesse.

Pour le coup, c'était comme si j'avais tout oublié. Mes barrières s'étaient ébranlées ! Je n'entendais plus rien de ce qui m'entourait. J'étais sourd et aveugle à la fois ! Seule ma respiration saccadée atteignait mes oreilles, tonitruante, recouvrant le reste. Je sentais ma transpiration rouler le long de mon cou, insidieuse, rampant lentement vers mon dos et le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frémis. C'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas perdre le contrôle ainsi.

Il avait juste fallu que je croise son regard pour que mon univers s'écroule. J'y avais lu une intelligence froide, effrayante analyse de son entourage, un reflet de moi-même ! Juste un léger mouvement des paupières comme pour tout assimiler. Se perdre dans ses yeux vairons semblait si facile. Dérangeants, intrigants mais magnifiques.

Ce qui ébranla mon monde réglé au millimètre fût la surprise qu'elle afficha lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle sembla me reconnaître l'espace d'un instant et se désintéresser de moi la seconde d'après ! _« Je suis un Malefoy, merde ! »_

Je pris pleinement conscience à cet instant, que mon rêve n'en était plus un. Le mirage était devenu tangible. Comme si je sentais d'avance ses doigts se refermer autour de mon cou. Je ne pouvais plus nier. Cacher la marque ne servait plus à rien. Cette promesse de sang existait belle et bien ! _« Grand père qu'as-tu fait ! »_

J'avais toujours eu le contrôle et je savais où j'allais. A présent j'étais un tout petit rouage d'une machinerie bien plus grande et réglée au millimètre !

_**POV Harry**_

Le repas se faisait attendre.

-Il nous laisse bien mariner le Dumby !

Hermione frappa le grand roux tout en lui faisant la morale.

-Ron ! Dumbledore est l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Je coupais le moratoire de mon amie.

-En attendant, successeur de Merlin ou pas, il va me devoir une sacrée explication !

Je jetais un regard furtif à la fameuse Marianne.

-Visiblement, les serpents ont l'accueil aussi froid que leur sang ! Dis-je acide. Remarque, une Potter à Serpentard, même moi …

-HARRY ! Ne sois pas comme ça ! On dirait un vieux aigri et puis tu ne la connais pas !

Ginny venait de me pincer le bras tout en me faisant son sermon.

Dumbledore se leva mettant fin à notre échange ainsi qu'aux différents murmures et conversations.

-Chers élèves, encore une fois bienvenue à Poudlard ! Avant de passer à table nous devons écouter la chanson de notre cher Choixpeau. Je souhaiterais rappeler que la forêt interdite l'est toujours. Les nombreux objets prohibés sont tous recensés dans la liste de notre cher M. Rusard, affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Avant toutes choses, laissez-moi vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. M. Rogues assure de nouveaux pleinement les cours de potion et Mlle Granger enseignera l'étude des moldus. Par ailleurs, laissez-moi vous présenter Mlle Rosanna Trelawney qui enseignera les Rhunes.

Des murmures et rires étouffés se firent entendre. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitiens et aux yeux bleus se leva et salua de la tête la salle.

-Vous croyez qu'elles sont de la même famille, elle et la folle dingue de divination ! demanda Ron en baillant.

-Non, pas possible, elle est beaucoup trop jolie rétorqua Seamus.

Dumbledore demanda le silence et continua.

-Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous présenter votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

L'homme à la capuche venait de se lever.

-M. Sirius Black !

_« Impossible ! »_ Alors qu'un brouhaha immense s'élevait dans la grande salle, deux émotions contradictoires, s'emparèrent de moi. La joie incommensurable de savoir mon parrain en vie et une colère immense, sourde et froide.

A l'annonce et au milieu du bruit, je m'étais levé, animé par la rancœur et avais hurlé sans vraiment en prendre conscience.

-VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI !?

Ma voix avait résonné au-dessus du ramdam général.

- D'ABORD, VOUS ME PONDEZ UNE POTTER SORTIE D'ON NE SAIS OÙ ET MAINTENANT CA ?

Sur le coup de ma colère, tous les verres de la table des Gryffondors explosèrent.

_« C'est de trop ! »_ Je me dirigeais fou de rage hors de la grande salle sous le regard surpris de mes amis, Ginny à mes trousses essayant vainement de me raisonner.

**_POV Draco_**

La petite scène de Saint-Potty eu au moins le mérite de me sortir de ma torpeur et me permis de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Mon masque était à nouveau en place.

-Draco, arrête de nous ignorer !

-Je ne vous ignore pas, Blaise.

-Tu méditais peut être !?

Agacé, je crachais :

-Lâche moi tu veux !

-Ne prends pas cet air avec moi ! Je te connais trop bien. Tu n'as jamais déconnecté comme ça de la réalité. Tu tremblais même !

-Surtout que tu fixais souvent la nouvelle !

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre Théo !

Pansy se tendit à côté de moi. Elle avait le visage crispé et la mâchoire serrée. A l'autre bout de notre table, ma deuxième fiancée caressait son chien pas le moins du monde intéressée par les événements qui se déroulaient. Elle ignora même le signe de la main que lui adressait notre nouveau professeur et lui tira la langue.

Je reportais mon attention sur l'homme._ « Sirius Black ! »._ Sacré début d'année ! Même gracié, il avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie à Azkaban. A quoi pensait ce vieux fou de Dumbledore !

McGonagall s'avança demanda le silence alors que Black et le directeur se rasseyaient. Elle déposa à nouveau le Choixpeau au centre de l'estrade et ce dernier commença sa chanson.

_« Aux temps oubliés et bien avant ma création,_

_Avant les fondateurs, avant le grand enchanteur,_

_Les Vieux Sages, animés de passion, et d'ambition,_

_Étudièrent l'Art sans relâche et sans peur._

_Assoiffés de puissance, animés de folie_

_Par eux l'Art fût détruit_

_Et de la lumière, la magie blanche, naquit._

_Alors que dans l'ombre, la magie noire, germait._

_Et dans la douleur, la magie du sang, surgit_

_Alors qu'en douceur, notre magie, grandissait._

_La discorde des Sages, de l'Art, précipita la fin._

_Oublié le Don fût retrouvé par le grand Merlin._

_Sage parmi les sages, aux portes de la mort, l'enchanteur légua_

_Aux fondateurs que vous connaissez, de l'Art, le secret_

_Courageusement, la magie blanche, Gryffondor protégea._

_Par l'intelligente Serdaigle, la magie Noire fût gardée._

_Ambitieusement, de la magie de sang, Serpentard s'empara._

_Par la juste Poufsouffle, la magie d'aujourd'hui fût enseignée._

_De créer et d'instruire, ensemble ils avaient l'ambition._

_Ils usèrent du pouvoir et, de l'Art, Poudlard fût crée_

_Vint la discorde et les quatre furent emplis de dissensions_

_Serpentard enseignait aux descendants des plus nobles lignées._

_Serdaigle partageait sa culture avec les intelligences sûres._

_Gryffondor apprenait à ceux qui par le courage étaient animés._

_Poufsouffle ne voyait que l'équité et tous ses élèves à égalité._

_Les quatre piliers furent séparés, et l'Art perdu à tout jamais._

_Mon vrai créateur Merlin, par les temps sombres, une mission m'a confié._

_Je ne peux que souhaiter pour le salut de notre cher Poudlard_

_Que de l'union des maisons renaîtra l'immaculé grand Art._

_Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner mes chers,_

_Speculum humanae animae iter »_

La fin de la chanson nous laissa tous coi. La dernière phrase était la plus mystérieuse de toute. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle signifiait. Une chose était sûre, pendant que les gens commençaient à manger, mon mauvais pressentiment à propos de la marque et de toute cette histoire ne faisait que s'amplifier.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Première Rencontre et Déclaration de Guerre… _**

**_POV Max_**

Le repas, bien qu'étrange, fût juste grandiose. Je lâchais un rot bruyant en me frottant le ventre. _« La classe ! »_ Sur ma gauche la blonde froide, Astoria, fronça du nez et me regarda avec dégoût ! Je lui balançais, la grâce incarnée, mon plus joli majeur, sourire ironique aux lèvres, mais elle ne sembla pas comprendre l'insulte et détourna les yeux avec mépris.

-Pfff…

Je soupirais et me levais bruyamment, m'apprêtant à suivre les autres vers la sortie. _« Jouons au mouton ! » _Le mot de passe de notre salle commune était le nom d'une harpie. Babayaga, sorte de femme avec des cuisses de poulets à la place des jambes et qui mangeait des petits enfants ! _«Jolie conte pour s'endormir ! »_ Je l'avais lu cet été dans le livre d'Histoire à la partie consacrée au Moyen Age.

_« Un mot de passe SÉRIEUX !? Ils se prennent pour Fort Knox !? »._ Tout en râlant intérieurement et alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la grande salle quelqu'un m'interpella.

-Miss Potter !

Je me retournais vers la personne qui avait prononcé mon nom avec un mépris si évident. Le professeur Rogue, responsable de ma maison, se tenait devant moi et, à ses côtés, le fameux garçon blond. J'aurais préféré rencontrer mon frère mais bon…

-Veuillez me suivre. Le directeur souhaite vous parler à vous, ainsi qu'à Monsieur Malefoy.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, pinça les lèvres en fixant Falco et s'élança à grands pas dans le couloir. Sa cape flottant derrière lui. _« Attention Dracula est de sorti ! »_

Malefoy passa devant moi en m'ignorant et emboîta le pas du professeur. Je décidais de les suivre n'ayant visiblement pas d'autre choix !

Après que je sois tombée dans les escaliers au moins deux fois_ « Ils bougent, j'hallucine ! » _et m'être pris les pieds dans une armure vivante sous les rires des tableaux et le regard de mépris des deux autres, nous arrivâmes finalement au deuxième étage devant une gargouille aussi moche que ridiculement grande. Le sorcier vêtu entièrement de noir _« Il se prend pour une veuve esseulée !? »_ prononça le mot de passe à l'oreille de la statue. _« Ils sont tous paranos ou quoi !? »_

-Chupa Chups !

_« Chupa Chups, Chupa Chups… » _A l'entente du nom de la sucrerie bien moldu, j'explosais de rire.

-Je vois que l'humour douteux est un trait de caractère commun à tous les Potter. Espérons seulement que vous ne partagiez pas la bêtise de votre frère !

Le blond pouffa, sourire méchant collé aux lèvres. A la réplique du professeur, mon hilarité avait cessé immédiatement. Je lançais un regard noir à l'homme retenant une réplique bien sentie._ « Non, mais elle se prend pour qui la friteuse ! »._

Je l'ignorais et entrais dans le passage qui s'était ouvert derrière la gargouille, Falco et les deux autres blaireaux sur les talons.

Le bureau du professeur Dumbledore était magnifique. Des objets que je n'avais jamais vus étaient entreposés sur des étagères également remplies de livres et recouvertes de poussière. Des tableaux, visiblement à l'effigie des anciens directeurs, m'observaient avec curiosité. L'actuel occupant des lieux nous attendait, assis au centre de la pièce, dans un beau fauteuil de cuir. Sur sa droite le professeur McGonagall, le regard sévère et sur sa gauche, un oiseau dormant à point fermé._ « PHOENIX !?»._

-Mes enfants prenez place ! dit-il en désignant les sièges devant son bureau.

Je me laissais tomber, avachie au possible, Falco sautant sur mes genoux. Mon camarade, lui, s'assit avec élégance et se tint droit, la mine dédaigneuse_. « A tiens, il est plus malade lui ! »_

-Miss Potter, pourriez-vous vous tenir correctement je vous prie. Ceci n'est pas une tenue pour une jeune fille de votre âge.

Je toisais longuement le professeur McGonagall avant de finalement obtempérer.

-Je vous remercie.

Le directeur qui souriait pris la parole.

-Je vous sais gré, Severus de me les avoir amenés. Eh bien, Miss Potter ! dit-il le regard brillant sous ses lunettes. Voici une entrée en matière digne de figurer dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Arriver en retard puis ramener avec vous un chien ! Voilà qui est très fantaisiste de votre part !

Je marmonnais une excuse.

-Je suis désolée. Je me suis endormie et je n'ai pas entendue les autres élèves descendre.

-Comme votre frère, il semblerait que vous ne soyez prompte qu'à entendre que ce que vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'écouter !

-Allons Severus ! Soyez indulgent ! Vous ne serez pas sanctionnée cette fois-ci, miss Potter. Pour ce qui est du chien, nous vous autorisons exceptionnellement à le garder mais comprenez que désobéir au règlement ne doit pas devenir une habitude. Bien entendu, il est hors de question qu'il vous suive en cours. Il sera confié aux elfes de maison pendant vos absences.

- Très bien.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment être grondée comme une enfant. J'aimais faire ce que bon me semble et ça, ça ne risquait pas de changer ! Le professeur Rogues quitta la salle visiblement peu intéressé par la suite.

-Bien ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous présenter Mr Malefoy ! Ce sera lui qui s'occupera de vos cours de remise à niveau et ce au moins deux heures par semaine ainsi que le samedi après-midi.

Le blond se leva d'un bond.

-Il n'est pas question que je passe tous mes samedis à m'occuper de cette gamine !

Je tiquais au mot « gamine » et ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer.

-Ô votre seigneurie ! Vous me voyez très attristée de n'être qu'un poids ! Hélas, moi non plus, je n'ai nullement l'envie de passer tout mes weekends en votre agréable compagnie ! Apprendre c'est une chose, il faut que le maître soit de qualité…

Il me jeta un regard meurtrier, glacial ! Si nous avions été seuls, il aurait certainement tenté de me tuer !

-Une sale cracmol comme toi ferait mieux de se taire !

-Mr Malefoy ! S'écria indignée le professeur McGonagall. Modérez vos propos !

Le directeur continua comme ci il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, cela fait partie intégrante de vos fonctions de préfets en chef et votre niveau scolaire étant excellent, vous êtes tout désigné pour ce poste ! Nous mettons à votre disposition une salle au quatrième étage. Le tableau qui garde l'entrée est le Chevalier du Catogan. Je suppose que Monsieur Malefoy sait où se trouve la salle. Vous choisirez un mot de passe que bien sûr, vous garderez pour vous deux. Bien, veuillez regagner votre dortoir sans plus tarder ! Miss Potter je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard !

_**POV Draco**_

Rien que de penser à mes samedis gâchés, ça me mettait en rage. Non content de devoir lui enseigner pendant la semaine il avait fallu que le vieux fou m'oblige à remettre ça le weekend. J'aurais pu digérer la chose si cette sale gamine avait gardé la bouche fermée. _« Pas à la hauteur, MOI !? »._ J'allais lui faire regretter. Un Malefoy paye toujours ses dettes.

Lorsque le vieillard sénile eût enfin finit de parler et qu'il nous congédia, je me précipitais, encore tremblant de colère, hors de ce maudit bureau. Ça faisait quelques minutes que je marchais quand je réalisais que sœur Potter me suivait.

-T'es trop stupide pour rentrer toute seule ! DÉGAGE !

-Je suis nouvelle MONSIEUR LE GENIE !

_« Salope ! »_ Je me retournais et l'attrapais par le haut de son débardeur au niveau de son cou. Son stupide cabot s'était mis à grogner.

-Je vais te donner un petit conseil que tu devrais bien prendre en compte pour ta sécurité ! Une merde comme toi qui vient d'une famille de sang mêlé devrait savoir où est sa place. Alors, apprends à la fermer et peut être que je ferais l'effort de tolérer ta misérable existence.

A ma plus grande surprise, je ne vis aucune peur dans ses yeux. Son regard était froid. Sans prévenir, elle me saisit aussi au col et tira pour coller nos têtes. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Tu crois sérieusement me faire peur ?

Elle se recula et se mis à me détailler. Ses yeux vairons me scrutaient froids, calculateurs.

-Tu es plutôt beau garçon ! Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer un si joli visage ? C'est moi qui vais te donner un conseil ! Tu as sûrement l'habitude qu'on s'écrase devant toi, que les gens te passent tous tes caprices ! Dommage, je n'ai pas pour principe d'obéir ni même de lécher le sol devant qui que ce soit. Alors reste loin de moi et tout ira bien ! Ignore moi et continu à t'amuser avec tes larbins ! Je n'ai pas de temps pour jouer avec un petit fils à papa !

_« FILS A PAPA !? »_ Elle venait de dire une des rares choses pouvant me faire perdre mon sang froid et là, j'étais à bout. Je la poussais violemment. Sa tête heurta durement le mur derrière dans un bruit sourd. Je lançais un sort d'immobilisation pour faire taire le clebs. J'enserrais son cou d'une main et pointais ma baguette sous son menton.

Du sang coulait de son front, le long de sa joue. Sa respiration était faible et saccadée. Je collais à mon tour mes lèvres sur son oreille et susurrais doucereusement.

- Parle encore une fois de mon père et tu crèves. Un Malefoy tiens toujours ses promesses ! Tu veux jouer ! Très bien, jouons !

Je la lâchais et partis furieux sans me retourner. Derrière moi, résonna le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe au sol.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Face à Face… **_

_**POV Harry**_

J'étais fou de rage après l'annonce de Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-t-il faire un coup pareil ! Pour moi, Sirius étais mort. Fin de l'histoire. Il ne pouvait pas être vivant… Je sentais des larmes amères couler le long de mes joues. Je marchais d'un pas rapide derrière moi, résonnaient ceux de Ginny. Elle ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de me suivre.

Sans aucune raison particulière, mes pas nous conduisirent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie dominant tout le château. Comme si s'élever le plus haut possible ferait s'envoler mes soucis. Je m'avançais jusqu'au balcon et m'asseyais, les jambes passées à travers la balustrade, pendantes dans le vide. Ginny me rejoignit, toujours silencieuse. Elle attendait que je fasse le premier pas. Elle me connaissait bien et savait qu'elle ne me forcerait pas à me confier.

Après une demi-heure de silence, je me décidais finalement à prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je… Merde, Sirius est vivant !

-Harry, je crois simplement qu'ils avaient leurs raisons même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec leurs méthodes. Ils auraient dû te l'annoncer avant d'en informer toute l'école. C'était cruel…

-Ils ne me font pas confiance à cause de cette maudite cicatrice. Cette connexion entre Voldemort et moi leur fait peur. Ils nous tiennent isolés de l'Ordre. Je ne comprends pas...

Ginny venait de passer son bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Ce n'est pas ça Harry, ils veulent juste que nous profitons de notre jeunesse et d'une innocence que nous n'avons plus. Ils jouent leurs rôles d'adultes. Ne les détestent pas pour ça.

-Je…. Je ne sais pas Ginny. C'est injuste. Et puis comment je vais faire pour parler avec Sirius. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de pardonner leur petit secret. Et il y a cette histoire de sœur. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

-C'est à toi de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent mais je peux tout de même te conseiller. Ne te laisse pas guider par les ressentiments. Va voir Sirius, il faut que vous ayez une discussion. Règle tes problèmes, l'un après l'autre. Le temps fera le reste.

Derrière nous des pas se firent entendre. Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec mon parrain. Visiblement, je n'aurais aucune minute de répit. A mon grand regret, Ginny relâcha son étreinte et se leva. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle interpelle Sirius.

-Eh bien ! Tu parles d'une surprise ! Un mort parmi les vivants ! Moi qui te pensais six pieds sous terre.

Egale à elle-même, Ginny avait pris le ton ironique et plein d'humour trait courant chez les Weasley. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres alors que son regard s'adoucissait. Merlin, qu'elle était belle !

-C'est un bonheur de te revoir parmi nous Sirius !

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle exprimait la joie que j'aurais souhaité ressentir. Elle avait pardonné tous ces secrets pour n'en garder que le meilleur. Merlin, que je l'aimais !

Sirius s'avança et à ma plus grande surprise l'enlaça en riant. Lui qui se méfiait de son entourage, semblait avoir effacé son passé sombre. Le jeune Sirius était revenue.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, jeune fille !

Ginny sécha ses larmes avec son bras, reniflant comme une petite fille à la fin d'un caprice. Puis comme si nous nous étions tous quitté la veille ajouta :

-Je vous laisse entre homme. On se voit plus tard Harry !

Elle partit lentement. Je la regardais jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'escalier.

-Harry…

Je portais mon regard sur l'homme qui m'interpellait. Sa voix hésitante effleura à peine ma conscience. Nous nous toisâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun de nous n'engage le dialogue. Je décidais d'écouter les conseils de Ginny, de ravaler mes ressentiments, je n'étais plus un enfant. Et puis, elle m'avait redonné de la force.

-Sirius… J'ai longtemps espéré que tu sois vivant à cause du miroir à double sens qui ne s'était pas brisé mais j'ai fini, comme tout le monde, par comprendre que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Pourtant, tu es là… est-ce réel, j'ai du mal à le croire.

-Je suis bien vivant et en pleine forme ! Je suis tellement content de pouvoir te parler à nouveau.

-Moi aussi…je suppose.

_**POV Sirius**_

Bon, autant dire que c'était mal partit. J'avais finalement réussit à convaincre Harry de venir dans mes appartements. Ça faisait presque dix minutes qu'on se scrutait en chien de faïence. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir touiller son thé.

-Euh, ça va être froid !

-Eh !?

Je fronçais des sourcils. Depuis quand, il répondait aussi mal aux gens.

-Ok, je sais très bien que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais vivant mais tu vas continuer longtemps à faire la gueule ?

Il tapota bruyamment la cuillère sur la tasse pour faire tomber les dernières gouttes et porta le thé à sa bouche. Il but une gorgée avant de dire.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais te pardonner ou pas.

Je me retenais de le frapper ça n'arrangerait pas les choses.

-Harry. Tu crois que je m'amusais. J'étais piégé de l'autre côté du voile et tu le sais mieux que personne. Je ne suis revenu qu'il y a deux mois.

Il sembla surpris mais reprit vite son masque d'indifférence.

-Pour moi, c'est comme si toute une vie s'était écoulée. Je t'aurais prévenu mais Dumbledore m'a confié une mission pour laquelle la discrétion était nécessaire Harry !

-Et alors, tu ne me crois pas capable de garder un secret. Tu crois que je l'aurais crié sur tous les toits.

-Fait pas l'enfant tu sais très bien pourquoi même si ça m'énerve autant que toi. Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à fermer ton…

-Oh je t'en prie ! Épargne-moi la leçon de morale ! Voilà on y est ! Tout ça à cause de cette maudite marque ! Et peut-on savoir quelle mission oh combien importante t'as-t-on confié ?

Je soufflais en passant mes mains dans les cheveux prêt à me les arrachés un par un si ça pouvait le rendre raisonnable. Aussi buté que son père.

-Tu sais très bien laquelle…

-Ah Oui !? Laisse-moi deviner ! Trouver et ramener une soit disant sœur sortie d'on ne sait où. La bonne blague. Vous avez décidez de simplifier la tâche à Voldemort en me rendant fou.

-Harry arrête de jouer les victimes, on dirait un martyre ! Tu pouvais apprendre à fermer ton esprit mais comme tu détestes l'autre imbécile de cheveux gras, tu n'y as mis aucune volonté.

-Parce que toi tu as fait des efforts quand il s'agissait de coopérer avec lui pour l'Ordre, peut-être ?

-Ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! La friteuse et moi, c'est comme le jour et la nuit, point final. Il n'y a rien à ajouter

Et voilà que je m'énervais comme un enfant capricieux. Plus soucieux que furieux, je passais à nouveau nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux.

-Harry… Tu sais bien que je m'en veux.

Je vis son regard s'adoucir alors qu'il soupirait comme fatigué. Mais à ma surprise, il éclata de rire.

-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour finir par faire sentir mal la personne à qui tu dois des excuses.

Et aussi soudainement qu'il avait ri, je vis mon filleul commencer à pleurer.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Sirius.

_**POV Harry**_

Je venais de me mettre à pleurer comme un gamin. La classe ! Mon parrain se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'accroupir devant moi et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

-Tu as tous les droits d'être en colère Harry, je l'admets mais s'il te plait, même si tu ne pardonnes pas à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et même si je sais que tu m'as déjà pardonné…

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire blagueur.

-… S'il-te-plait, rencontre Max. Elle est ta sœur après tout. Je te jure que ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était morte le même jour que tes parents mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Pourtant, je réfléchis quelques minutes avant de dire

-Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je vais y réfléchir.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Project Poudlard...**_

_**POV Max**_

Le bruit d'un souffle glacial, infime, qui pourtant résonne fort et puissant. J'entendais ma respiration faible, saccadée se mêlant au courant. Je frissonnais, j'avais froid ! Brusquement, j'ouvris les yeux. J'étais étalée sur les dalles en pierre d'un couloir_._

_«Où suis-je ? »_

Perdue, il me fallut quelques minutes pour me souvenir ce qui s'était passé. Falco, visiblement libéré de son sort, me léchait allègrement le visage. Je le repoussais avec douceur.

Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal et pour couronner le tout, il faisait complètement noir. _« Génial ! »_ Je me redressais difficilement essuyant ma joue. _« Bave de chien et sang ! A table ! »_

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me rappeler d'un sort pouvant produire un peu de lumière_. « Je suis sûre de l'avoir lu ! »_ Je pestais intérieurement quand ça me revint.

-Lumos !

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, surprise par l'intensité. D'une part et d'autre, le couloir s'étendait à perte de vue. Je regardais mon chiot tout en lui parlant.

-Bon ! La bonne nouvelle c'est que je peux me lever, enfin je crois ! La moins bonne…on est complètement perdu mon petit Falco !

Je me mis sur mes jambes, tremblante sous l'effort et la fatigue.

-Bien, droite ou gauche ?

Entendre ma voix, même un chuchotement, m'empêchait de penser à mon mal de crâne. La douleur résonnait dans toute ma tête. Finalement, je partis à droite.

Je tournais en rond depuis une bonne heure. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! _« Il va me falloir un temps fou pour apprendre à me repérer ici ! »_ Les murmures des tableaux à mon passage n'arrangeaient rien ! J'avais demandé mon chemin un peu plus tôt à la toile d'une petite fille au visage espiègle et habillée avec une robe datant au moins du moyen-âge. Résultat, la situation n'avait pas évoluée et je ne savais même pas retourner à mon point de départ.

_« Si je retrouve cette sale gamine ! A croire que je suis stupide ! De toute façon, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Monter des étages plutôt que de descendre vers les sous-sols ! Les cachots sont toujours aux sous-sols ! »_

Je ruminais mes pensées et fomentais de terribles vengeances contre l'abruti blond en portant Falco qui refusait d'avancer.

_« Je vais teindre ses satanés cheveux de princesse en vert dégueulasse et je le changerais en rat quand je saurais comment faire ! J'apprends vite ! Allions l'utile à l'agréable ! Je le donnerais comme jouet à Falco ! Oui, tout simplement parfait ! »._

J'eu un sourire sadique et lâchais un ricanement glauque, trahissant un certain déséquilibre mental, qui rendrait le Joker de Batman jaloux !

-Tu pourrais marcher gros tas !

Alors que je réprimandais mon chien, j'entendis un murmure ! Son doucereux et ténu. A la fois sourd et aigu ! Hypnotique souffle, frêle et éphémère ! Ma peau se hérissa. La respiration lente, je posais mon chien qui refusa de me suivre, jappant de peur. Tout en l'ignorant et comme un somnambule, pantin dépourvue de jugement mais irrésistiblement attiré, je me dirigeais vers le chuchotement.

Plus j'avançais et plus je discernais des sons nouveaux, le murmure s'avéra être une mélodie. Une chanson que je connaissais bien, entendue maintes et maintes fois. Articulée des lèvres du sorcier aux yeux gris. Je venais de franchir la frontière entre songe et réalité. La voix était différente, beaucoup plus jeune, espiègle et cruelle.

J'étais dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une grande fenêtre. La lune éclairait, d'une pâle lueur, les murs froids qui m'entouraient ! Des grains de poussières étaient visibles dans les rayons de lumière donnant à la scène un côté mystérieux et antique ! Bref, un parfait film d'horreur ! Alors que je marchais lentement, le bruit derrière moi me fit faire volte face. Falco ! Il avait finalement décidé de me suivre mais le faisait de loin et en longeant le mur. _« De quoi as-tu peur ? »_ Cette pensée s'adressait à Falco et encore plus à moi-même. _« Tu flippes ma petite Max ! Pitoyable… »_

Je repris ma marche, la mélodie toujours plus moqueuse, entrecoupée de rires. Dédain, mépris, cruauté. Un rire d'enfant cristallin aux sonorités de ceux des plus vils tueurs.

Je passais devant un miroir ancien. Encadré de dorures, fines moulures représentant un rosier, surmonté d'un aigle. Mais ce n'est pas la beauté de l'objet qui m'arrêta. Juste le reflet pâle et maladif de mon profil. Mais le plus étrange, la lueur qu'émettait ma poitrine. On discernait parfaitement tous les enchevêtrements du symbole, complexe et mystérieux dans la nuit. Je comprenais mieux la réaction de mon chiot. C'est de moi qu'il avait peur, de la marque et pas seulement de la voix. Je déglutis et me concentrais sur la lumière de ma baguette pour oublier celle sur mon corps. Soudain la mélodie cessa.

-MA…RI…AN…NE… ! MARI…ANNE… !

Je sursautais. _« C'est carrément glauque ! C'est quoi ce délire ! »_ La voix m'appelait, prenant un malin plaisir à séparer les syllabes de mon prénom. J'aurais peut-être dû fuir mais c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache. Je forçais mes pieds à avancer malgré les gémissements plaintifs de Falco. C'est alors que je le vis pour la première fois. Le genre de rencontre qui change toute une vie.

Il était là. Passant de son tableau au couloir en sautillant joyeusement, espiègle. Diable à l'apparence d'un chérubin. Mais par-dessus tout, à la ressemblance sans conteste avec Draco Malefoy. Je n'eus pas le courage de demander si c'était une blague de mauvais goût. De toute évidence, ce n'en était pas une. Alors, à quoi bon me fatiguer à demander des explications. Je me contentais d'attendre.

-MA…RI…AN…NE…

Il ria. _« Au moins il y en a un qui aime mon prénom ! »_

_- _Jolie petite Marianne !

Ses éclats de rires étaient tintés de mépris.

-Tu ressembles à tes géniteurs !

Réplique choquante dans la bouche d'un enfant.

-Satané cheveux noir des Potter. Tu sembles perdue ! Peut-être devrais-je t'aider ?

Il semblait réfléchir.

-Ta mère était une sacrée sorcière, enfin pour une Sang de Bourbe, bien sûr !

Son sourire en coin me fit frissonner. _« Il change de sujet… Il me teste, cherche mes limites… »_

- Humm, tu as plus de sang-froid que je ne croyais. Alors, petite Potter, tu es bien trop maître de tes émotions pour être à Gryffondor, je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je répondais d'un ton se voulant neutre mais un peu froid.

-Serpentard, semblait plus intéressant.

-Oh ! Un Potter à Serpentard !

Son rire se répercuta dans tout le couloir. Il applaudit, les jambes croisées comme un aristocrate, flottant au-dessus du sol en position assise. Il se releva et me fit une courbette.

- Lord Abraxas Cygnus Malefoy, le seul et l'unique, maître des sciences occultes et de la magie de sang pour vous servir, miss !

Je décidais de jouer le jeu, enfin sans révérence, _« Faut pas exagérer ! »._

-Max Potter, tout court. Sorcière depuis un mois.

-Je vois qu'Albus a bien travaillé ! Il me sourit, la tête de biais, un air de mystère, comme pour m'inciter à poser une question. _« Comme si j'allais lui faire ce plaisir ! » _

-Je te propose un marché, petite fille ! Je t'aide à rentrer à la salle des Serpentard. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Et la condition ?

-La condition… Je me suis déjà permis de la prélever !

Un gloussement cynique lui échappa alors qu'il me regardait de haut en bas.

-Vous vous moquez de moi !? Déjà prélever…

Je marquais une pause réalisant soudain ce qu'impliquait cette phrase

-Vous êtes à l'origine de cette marque !

-Il se peut en effet ! Mais tu devrais ranger ta fierté et accepter mon offre. Sinon tu peux continuer à errer.

Il se dirigea vers son cadre mimant de disparaître. Je me mordais les lèvres de frustration.

-Bon d'accord ! De toute façon vous m'avez déjà flouée

Le cadre de la toile bascula pour ouvrir un passage.

-Ce chemin te mènera directement à la salle commune.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez fait ni comment, mais quand j'aurais éclaircie tout ça, nous aurons une explication, je vous en fais la promesse…

Hilare, il me demanda.

-Oh, serait-ce une menace ? Que pourrait bien tu faire à un mort petite fille ! J'attends avec impatience.

-Je…

Il avait disparu. _« Et merde ! »_

Soudain au loin j'entendis une voix résonner.

-Cherche ma belle ! Ils sont tout proches.

Sirius m'en avait parlé, Rusard et Miss Teigne. J'attrapais Falco et sans plus attendre je me précipitais dans le couloir en refermant derrière moi.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Il y a des jours comme ça ….**_

_**POV Draco**_

Un souffle chaud au creux de ma nuque. Un frisson parcourant ma peau, le long de mon dos. Une respiration profonde et lente. Une odeur de sueur et une autre, plus légère flottant dans l'air. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. J'étais bel et bien dans la chambre des préfets en chef. La mienne pour le reste de l'année. Harmonieuse, aux couleurs des verts et argents. Le luxe le plus envié de Poudlard. Seul point d'ombre, la fille endormie à mes côtés. _« Merde ! »_. Je me redressais vivement. Un peu trop rapidement. La tête me tourna.

Après ma dispute avec la sœur de saint-Potty, je m'étais rendue dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Et comme prévue, une fête pour les nouveaux venus avait été organisée. Un passage obligé pour s'intégrer. Bien entendu, j'avais bu plus que de raison. Pansy m'avait collée toute la soirée, serrant mon bras, ne cessant de demander où se trouvait la nouvelle Potter. Cet élan d'intérêt n'engageait rien de bon pour l'autre. _« Pas comme si je m'en souciais de toute façon ! ». _Je m'étais esquivé et j'avais rejoint Blaise. Ce bellâtre draguait, conforme à sa réputation, trois filles de cinquième année. J'avais finalement fini la soirée avec l'une d'entre elle et dont je ne me souvenais même pas du nom.

Je grognais de mécontentement. Mon crâne allait exploser et je n'avais pas du tout envie de me prendre la tête au réveil. Je ne dormais jamais avec ces filles. Je voulais absolument éviter de leur donner l'impression de compter. Les voir pleurer finissait inévitablement par m'énerver.

Je la secouais sans douceur. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement. Sans détours je lançais :

-Dégage !

Surprise, les yeux embués par le sommeil, elle bégaya, la voix enrouée.

-Mais…Enfin…

-Je t'ai dit de partir ! _«Ça y est, elle va chialer ! »_

Les larmes envahissaient petit à petit son visage.

-Mais… Je croyais…

Je la coupais. Un sourire en coin étirait à présent mes lèvres. Moment étrangement exultant. _« Navrante naïveté ! »_

-Et tu croyais quoi ? Hum…. Laisse-moi deviner ! Que nous allions sortir ensemble et que ce serait l'amour fou ? Ah ! Qu'avec toi ce serait différent ?

Je riais maintenant. Rire fort et sans joie. Je jubilais. Savourant les changements de ses expressions. Egarement, incompréhension, tristesse, douleur. Pitoyable petite chose à ma merci.

-Comme c'est touchant ! Mais, tu n'es qu'un coup d'un soir. Juste un moyen, plutôt mauvais d'ailleurs, de passer ma frustration. J'ai tiré mon coup, tu as pris ton pied. Ça s'arrête là ! Le principe d'une relation d'un soir. Juste du cul rien que du cul. Je t'ai baisé et tu as aimé. Je suis un salaud, tu n'es qu'une traînée, point final. Maintenant, barre-toi avant que je perde réellement patience.

La gamine redoublant de larmes ramassa ses habits et s'habilla maladroitement tout en se précipitant vers la sortie. Comme à chaque fois, je perdis immédiatement mon sourire_. « Génial ! Ma journée est gâchée ! »_ . Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain d'humeur maussade.

Dans la salle commune, mon homologue était assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire. _« Comme c'est original ! Un livre !_ » Je levais un sourcil, affichant un air dédaigneux et moqueur. Granger afficha un sourire ironique.

-Bonjour Ô cher Malefoy ! Je vois que tes histoires de petites culottes sont toujours aussi IN - intéressantes ! En parlant de ça, ça m'arrangerait que tu fasses tes sauteries ailleurs. Les bruits de tes ébats sexuels sont terriblement dérangeants et tellement peu original.

Là, c'était la meilleure ! La vierge et prude gamine aux livres qui se permettait un commentaire sur ma vie sexuelle.

-Tu pourrais dispenser mes yeux de la vision d'horreur que tu offres au réveil, Sang de Bourbe.

Je claquais la porte de la salle de bain sans attendre la réponse. Il me fallait une douche chaude et une potion anti gueule de bois.

Une heure plus tard, je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers les cachots. Cours de potion commun avec les Gryffondors oblige. J'étais à la bourre._ « Semaine pourrie en perceptive ! »_

Alors que je me rapprochais, j'aperçu le binoclard visiblement en retard lui aussi. Sauf, qu'il affichait une mine sombre digne de mon parrain. _« Saint Potter est contrarié ! La blague. »_ Au moment de tourner à droite, nous arrivâmes à même hauteur. Pas un mot, ni même une insulte ne furent échangés. _« Je me fais vieux ! »_. En l'observant de biais, je vis qu'il serrait la mâchoire et était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Bref, lui aussi avait mal commencé la journée.

Nous arrivâmes en même temps devant la porte du cachot du maître des potions. Potter se mordillais les lèvres, hésitant visiblement à rentrer. Quant à moi, je n'avais trouvé aucune raison valable à mon retard. _« Quelle plaie ! » _

-Bon Potter ! On va pas y passer la nuit.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots, que le brun frappait et ouvrait la porte. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Rogues lança son plus magnifique regard noir cherchant à tuer sur place la personne osant l'interrompre.

-Oh ! M Potter ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? _« Cynisme, du Rogues a n'en pas douter ! »_ Laissez-moi deviner ! Vous avez soudain pris conscience du degré abyssal de votre ignorance et de votre inégalable incompétence. Je suppose que consciencieux comme vous l'êtes, vous avez décidé d'y remédier en assistant à mon cour. C'est trop d'honneur mais je me vois dans….

Mon parrain se tut en me voyant.

-Et bien, quel étrange duo ! Mr Malefoy, je suppose qu'il y a une explication logique à votre retard commun qui n'est pas à mettre sur le dos du hasard.

Sans le vouloir, mon parrain venait de me fournir l'excuse idéale.

-Non professeur, nous devions décider des jours pour le terrain de quidditch. Nous avons eu plus de mal que prévu à nous mettre d'accord. Accepteriez-vous nos excuses ?

-Ça ira pour cette fois asseyez-vous ! dit-il à contre cœur.

Sans demander mon reste je me précipitais à un chaudron libre au milieu de la salle pendant que Potter faisait de même rejoignant sa chère belette.

Alors que j'ensorcelais ma plume pour qu'elle prenne des notes seule, envisageant de me la couler douce, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

-Quoi encore !

Mon parrain avait rugi de colère, prêt à lapider la personne osant rentrer ainsi, sans frapper et en retard.

-Je suis désolée ! Je me suis endormie et ensuite j'ai eu du mal à trouver la salle.

Marianne Potter, les cheveux en bataille, la cravate défaite et la robe ouverte sur trois boutons se tenait dans l'entrée de la salle. Elle était essoufflée et avait les joues légèrement rosies.

-Décidément, c'est une épidémie ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que votre frère ! Allez-vous asseoir immédiatement avant que je ne sois tenté de vous changer en horloge pour vous apprendre la ponctualité !

Elle regarda la salle à la recherche d'une place lorsqu'elle me vit. Je ne rêvais pas. Elle affichait un petit sourire mutin et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers moi. Me fixant droit dans les yeux comme pour me défier de protester.

-Bonjour Malefoy ! dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Puis chuchotant, elle ajouta.

-Tu t'es bien reposé j'espère ! Mon réveil a été un peu brutal et froid, mais j'ai dormi comme une MASSE !

-Ferme là Potter !

Soudain, je sentis sa baguette s'enfoncer dans ma cuisse. Tout en suivant le cours, elle murmura.

-Tu voulais jouer non ? Soit, voyons voir qui craquera en premier. Elle me jeta le sort que j'avais lancé à son clebs la veille_. « Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir retenue !»._

J'allais la tuer. Je ne pouvais ni parler ni bouger.

Mon parrain afficha la potion du jour et nous laissa seuls comme à son habitude.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'occupe de tout ! Ah par contre je ne connais pas la moitié des ingrédients. Ça sera peut-être dangereux. Tu n'auras qu'as me faire signe si je me trompe ! Ah j'oubliais, tu peux-pas bouger !

Elle s'éloigna en direction de l'armoire, sourire aux lèvres. Jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de faire mal à quelqu'un. Encore plus qu'à ma chère tante.

_**POV Max**_

Je jubilais. Je ne lui avais pas teint les cheveux en vert mais finalement, c'était aussi bien. Petite vengeance bien méritée. Le problème, maintenant c'est que je ne savais pas quels ingrédients utiliser. Une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux me regardait avec curiosité. Je lui rendis son regard et me décidais à lui parler.

-Bonjour, je suis Max !

-Oui je sais…Moi c'est Hermione Granger ! Je voulais faire ta connaissance… A dire vrai, Je suis amie avec Harry et je m'inquiète… et… S'il te plait, n'en veux pas à Harry ! Heu… Personne ne l'avait mis au courant. Tu comprends ? Il est comme en état de choc. Faut pas lui en vouloir ! Enfin bref, dans tous les cas, même si tu es à Serpentard, j'espère qu'on pourra s'entendre et si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas.

Elle avait dit sa réplique d'une traite, sans respirer. _« Elle veut que je lui réponde quoi !? »_

-Je crois que je ne lui en veux pas_. «Réponse un peu faiblarde ! »_ Je comprends sa réaction tu sais. _« A vrai dire je m'en fiche, non ? Pas comme si j'avais eu le temps d'y penser ! »_

-Ah ! -elle parue surprise- Je pensais que tu serais vexée, en colère ou même triste. Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps maintenant ! Il est si têtu mais il viendra de lui-même quand il sera prêt.

-Oh… _« Cette fille est vraiment une amie appliquée ! »_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. S'il voulait me parler tant mieux, sinon tant pis je passerais à autre chose. Bon d'accord, je me mentais à moi-même. Je voulais le rencontrer. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Dis-moi tu peux me montrer les ingrédients à utiliser et m'expliquer leurs applications !

Il s'avéra qu'Hermione était une vraie encyclopédie sur patte. J'étais impressionnée par la quantité de chose qu'elle semblait avoir emmagasiné et par la passion qu'elle avait à les partager. Je la remerciais et rejoignais ma place.

-Je vois que tu ne fais aucun effort pour m'aider ! Tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je ris à ma blague avant de rajouter.

-Je t'emprunte ton livre de potion, j'ai oublié le mien.

Son livre contenait tout un tas d'annotations étranges que je décidais de suivre. Faire la potion s'avéra être un jeu d'enfant. Je m'ennuyais ferme. Lorsque le sort cessa de faire effet.

_**POV Draco**_

Elle me regardait, attendant visiblement ma réaction, pas le moins du monde effrayée.

-Toi…

J'interrompais ma phrase alors que Rogues entrait bruyamment dans la salle.

-C'est fini ! Je vois que la place de monsieur Londubat est encore entière ! Les usines de chaudrons n'ont plus qu'à fermer, la faillite est proche. Je donne un point à Gryffondor pour cet exploit remarquable.

Je rongeais mon frein alors que mon parrain passait dans les rangs commentant au grès de son humeur les potions des autres. Bien entendu, il resta longtemps devant celui du survivant et de la belette, critiquant leur mixture tout son saoul. La traite à son sang riait sous cape.

-Tu le regretteras !

Alors que le cours se terminait, je me levais et quittais précipitamment la salle. _ « Y a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester couché ! »_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Une première journée mouvementée… **_

_**POV Max**_

Je fixais la potion mijotant doucement captivée par les bulles du liquide épais, gonflant et éclatant dans de petits bruits sourds. Soudain, je perçus un mouvement à côté de moi. Le sort ne faisait plus effet. Malefoy rouge de colère semblait proche de l'hystérie. Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que ses yeux lançaient presque des éclairs. Ils étaient gris orageux. Je les regardais me promettre milles souffrances sans broncher. Il avait sorti sa baguette, la mâchoire crispée par la haine et la maintenait sous mon menton. _« Le petit Malefoy est contrarié ! ». _Etrangement, personne n'avait remarqué notre dispute.

Alors qu'il semblait sur le point de me faire payer ma petite blague, Rogue entra dans la salle et je le vis retirer vivement sa baguette à l'abri des regards.

-Tu le regretteras lâcha-t-il amer. Il détourna la tête attendant la fin de la classe avec une impatience non dissimulée.

A l'instant même où le cours se termina, Malefoy attrapa son sac et, d'un mouvement rapide de baguette, y rangea ses affaires en vrac avant de refermer brusquement la fermeture. Il me lança un regard noir tout pinçant les lèvres pour réprimer une remarque. Il balança son sac sur l'épaule et parti furibond, un rien théâtral, suivi de près par la brune._ « Le toutou Pansy ! Comme ils sont mignons »_

Toujours assise, la tête appuyée négligemment sur mon bras, je les regardais partir affichant un sourire mesquin. _« Ce n'est que le début mon petit Malefoy ! La guerre est une longue, et lente, très lente, descente en enfer. »_

-Excuse-moi ?

La voix hésitante me sortit de ma rêverie. Je levais le visage et tombais face à deux magnifiques yeux verts cachés derrière des lunettes de franchement mauvais goût. Harry Potter, visiblement ennuyé, avait finalement décidé de faire le premier pas.

-On pourrait parler ?

-Euh… Oui bien sûr !

J'avais hésité, prise de court. _« Là !? Comme ça !? »_

-Pas maintenant, on a cours, mais…euh… ce soir après le repas à la tour d'astronomie. Enfin… si ça te va.

-Je suppose, oui.

Je me levais m'apprêtant à partir lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Bon, bin à ce soir alors !

Je m'étais répété que je me fichais d'avoir un frère et qu'il décide ou non de me parler n'était pas mon problème. Je ne pensais pas prendre cette histoire autant à cœur et pourtant cette simple phrase me déstabilisa encore plus. La réponse eue du mal à franchir le seuil de mes lèvres.

- A ce soir…

Il me sourit. Perplexe, je le regardais rejoindre son pote roux à l'entrée de la salle, perdue dans mes pensées. J'attrapais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le cours suivant dans un état presque léthargique.

Finalement, la matinée passa rapidement et sans autres heurts. Visiblement, Malefoy avait décidé de prendre son temps et de bien méditer sa vengeance. Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis notre « petit différent ».

A l'heure du repas, alors que j'avançais vers la grande salle, je croisais mon parrain.

-Hey Max !

Je me retournais, face au grand brun affichant un magnifique sourire. _« Toujours aussi séduisant ! »_

-Comment va ma filleule préférée ? Alors, tout ce passe bien chez les serpents ? Laisse-moi devinez, tu en baves ! En tout cas, je t'en dois une. La tête de Servilus quand tu as été envoyé chez les Serpentards. C'était le pied. _« Tu m'en diras tant ! Il est plus gamins que ses élèves quand il s'y met !»_

-Mais non, ils sont plutôt sympas _« La blague ! »_ mais je me sens mieux seule. _« La voie du mensonge et parfois plus simple que celui de la vérité ! » _Enfin bref, ta dette va être très lourde ! J'ai besoin d'habits moi ! _« Changeons de sujet ! »_

-Tu es dure en affaire ! Je voulais te dire, Harry m'a promis d'essayer de te parler. Enfin peut-être … C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle !

-Oui il est venu me voir, mais dit moi, vous avez réussi à discuter.

Son regard se fit plus dur et sérieux.

-Disons que c'était un peu froid. Il m'en veut encore de ne pas lui avoir dit que j'étais vivant. Plutôt logique de toute façon. Et je crois qu'il refuse même de pardonner à Dumbledore. En même temps ce vieux fou l'a bien mérité ! Enfin, tant que tout se passe bien pour toi… Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas ?

-Oui _« Il sait… »_

Il frotta ma tête de sa main ébouriffant mes cheveux déjà emmêlés et me souhaita bon appétit avant de partir manger lui aussi. J'avais menti à une personne qui souhaitait croire en moi. C'était douloureux. Je m'en voulais. _« Note à moi-même, m'excuser auprès de Sirius ! »_

Je déjeunais sur le pouce, une fesse dans le vide en bout de table, seule, en bonne pestiférée. Maigre consolation, la nourriture était délicieuse. _« Jus de citrouille ? Pas mal !». _

_« Dix minutes ! »_ A peine dix minutes et j'avais compris que l'histoire de la magie était sûrement la matière la plus ennuyeuse jamais créée. Je décidais de rattraper mon retard en potion en lisant un index récapitulatifs des plantes utilisées. La première heure s'était écoulée avec une lenteur exaspérante alors que le fantôme _« oui fantôme ! »_ qui nous servait de conférencier continuait de sa voix monocorde son monologue.

Je soupirais bruyamment en m'étirant lorsque je remarquais le regard méchant et moqueur de Pansy. Elle semblait discuter et colporter avec sa voisine en me dévisageant. Un gloussement leur échappa lorsqu'elles remarquèrent que je les avais vus. _« Gamines ! »._ Il valait mieux pour moi de me méfier.

La journée passa beaucoup trop vite et l'heure du rendez-vous se rapprocha inexorablement. Je me dirigeais vers la tour d'astronomie presque comme une condamnée.

_**POV Draco**_

_« Sale trainée ! Traite à son sang !_ » Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle venait, purement et simplement, de me déclarer la guerre. Et bien soit ! Elle l'aurait. Parole de Malefoy.

J'avais passé la journée à ressasser un moyen efficace de me venger. Mais tout était trop fade, pas assez fort. Je voulais qu'elle souffre, me supplie mais chaque fois que j'imaginais un plan, ça finissait invariablement par un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Sourire que je voulais réduire en miettes. Je voulais voir des larmes striant son visage tordue par la douleur. Pas une douleur physique, non, une douleur qui ronge le cœur et l'âme. Bref, qu'elle me supplie de mettre fin à sa vie de minable et arrête de monopoliser mon esprit.

-Hey, Malefoy tu écoutes !

Je sursautais, la voix de Blaise me ramena à la réalité. Je déteste quand il m'interpelle comme Potter et sa clique ! _« Je lui ai déjà dit, merde à la fin ! »_

-M'appelle pas par mon nom ! T'es lourd !

Je triturais ma nourriture du bout de mon couteau, l'air nonchalant, la tête appuyée sur mon autre bras. Blaise afficha ça moue énervée et lâcha la voie acide.

-Comme vous voudrez MÔSIEUR, vos désirs sont des ordres ! Non mais sans rire, tu nous ignores depuis toute à l'heure. C'est chiant à la fin !

-Rien à faire ! Va draguer tes gourdasses.

C'était en train de dégénérer et comme d'habitude, Théo intervînt pour couper court à notre dispute.

-Ce que voulait dire Blaise, c'est que les seules fois où tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, c'est que tu as des emmerdes avec ton père ou que tu imagines un plan pour faire payer Potter. Alors ?

_« Merde !_ ». Je soupirais. Nott n'avait jamais été stupide mais surtout, il était un peu trop observateur pour son propre bien. Il ne regardait rien en particulier, un sourire aux lèvres. _« Encore, cette expression stupide sur le visage ! »_

-En fait, c'est après Potter fille que j'en ai. Ta capacité d'analyse est effrayante Théo.

-Bien tenté ! Mais tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre que tu as reçu ce matin.

Je le fixais surpris. Je n'y pensais pourtant déjà plus.

-Ah ! Pas grand-chose en fait ! Mon père est encore partit dans son délire pour la marque depuis que je lui ai dit que je devais rester à Poudlard pour les vacances pour mon rôle de préfet en chef. Bref, du coup ça reporte l'échéance à la fin de l'année et il est furieux.

-C'est plutôt un bonne nouvelle non ?

-Mmm…

-Allez crache le morceau. C'est quoi l'autre problème !

_« L'autre problème !? Hormis le fait que je suis fiancé à deux filles en même temps, qu'une me fatigue et que je déteste l'autre, qui comme si ça ne suffisait pas, est la sœur de saint Potter ! Que ma vie est un vrai bordel à cause du fantôme de mon grand-père ! Que mon père soit un Mangemort fanatique au point d'héberger le fou furieux et sa clique. Non, vraiment je ne vois pas !? »_

_-_Pas grand-chose… Juste qu'il tient à s'assurer que les fiançailles se dérouleront sans problème. _« Il va pas être déçu le vieux ! »_

-Epouser Pansy ! Tu parles d'un beau merdier ! _« Sans rire ! »_

-Merci pour ton réconfort Blaise.

-Pas de quoi. Je suis ravi de pouvoir t'aider ô mon maitre.

Je le frappais gentiment sur la tête. Qu'ils me parlent de la lettre était finalement une bonne chose. Le problème que j'avais avec la sœur Potter ne concernait que moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à boire, je vis que Théo continuait de me regarder tout sourire.

-N'empêche, la sœur de Potter, elle est plutôt bonne, non ?

Je m'étouffer à moitié recrachant l'eau, alors que Blaise sourire malicieux ajoutait.

-Pour le coup, Théo ! Je suis à cent pour cent avec toi. Elle est carrément bandante. Elle a un corps à damner Merlin !

-Non mais je rêve ! Vous êtes en train de baver sur la traite à son sang je vous signale. Cette sale gamine !

-On a très bien vu comment tu la regarde ! Et puis une bombasse reste une bombasse. Traitre à son sang ou pas.

-N'importe quoi !

Théo nous laissa nous disputer, replongeant dans ses pensées. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui-là ! Le reste du repas continua dans la bonne humeur malgré mon esprit encombré par des envies de vengeances et d'incertitudes.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle des Préfets. J'étais à nouveau en rogne à cause des insinuations de Blaise. C'est pourquoi, je ne la vis qu'au dernier moment. Elle marchait seule dans le couloir. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, marmonnant à toute vitesse des paroles inintelligibles. Marianne Potter se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie et ne m'avait pas remarquée. J'aurais pu la coller pour le mois entier et sans attendre, mais, je voulais savoir où elle allait. Alors je me mis à la suivre en silence et à distance et j'avais bien fait. Là, assit sur le rebord du balcon, le balafré attendait.

**_POV Max_**

Il y a très peu de choses qui m'effrayent. Jusqu'à ce jour je pouvais même dire que je n'avais peur de rien ou presque. Mais là, alors que je l'apercevais debout dans la pénombre. Oui, je balisais complètement. Insidieux sentiment de faiblesse qui s'empare de tout mon corps, petit à petit.

J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire. Allait-il m'accepter ? Voulait-il qu'on apprenne à se connaître ou que plus jamais je ne lui adresse la parole. Les interrogations les plus folles se succédaient dans ma tête alors que je m'avançais mais une certitude les supplanta toutes. Les balayant comme par un simple coup de vent. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit indifférent. Finalement, cette histoire me tenait à cœur. Je voulais une famille. Ce qu'on m'avait toujours refusé, je le voulais là et maintenant. Je voulais et j'obtiendrais, je l'appellerais frère et qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, m'importait peu. J'avais pris ma décision.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Rencontre nocturne au sommet **_

_**POV Harry.**_

Il faisait nuit noire dehors. La lune, petit point lumineux, ne semblait rien vouloir éclairer ce soir-là. Il faisait un peu frais pour une semaine de Septembre. Depuis le balcon de la tour d'astronomie je scrutais le parc, ne regardant rien en particulier. J'attendais, soucieux, l'arrivée de celle qui, à partir d'aujourd'hui et que si elle acceptait, serait ma sœur.

J'avais mis du temps à me décider, est-ce que je voulais qu'elle devienne ma famille ou reste une inconnue, et c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à trancher que j'étais arrivé en retard au cours de ce serpent gras de Rogue. Comme à son habitude, il avait été cynique et odieux, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à entrer dans son jeu et je l'avais tout simplement ignoré.

Finalement, en voyant Hermione parler avec cette fille, j'avais pris ma décision. Ce soir était le bon moment pour en parler. Je lui avais donc donné rendez-vous après le repas et à ma grande surprise elle avait accepté.

Des pas résonnèrent derrière moi m'arrachant à mes pensées. « Et voilà, le moment est arrivé mon vieux ».Je me retournais, face à moi se tenait Marianne. Reflet de ma propre image. J'étais à nouveaux subjugué par notre ressemblance. Ses yeux dégageaient une force peu commune. Des cheveux noirs en pagailles, une taille similaire à la mienne. Une copie au féminin.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot et semblait attendre. C'était à moi de parler en premier.

-Euh… Tu as passés une bonne journée, j'espère ? _« Super ! T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? »_

A ma grande surprise, elle s'était mise à rire. _« J'ai merdé ! »_ Entre deux gloussements, elle me dit :

-Tu as plutôt l'air tendu, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a vaincu la mort plusieurs fois. Survivant !

Elle cessa progressivement de pouffer et ajouta.

-Il ne faut pas être stressé comme ça ! Je te promets, jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais mangé personne !

Elle avait ce regard malicieux et un peu moqueur. Elle était à Serpentard et aucun doute là-dessus.

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Harry.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. Radieux, pur. Un de ces sourires qui réchauffe le cœur et qu'on ne peut oublier, appelé sincérité.

-Moi aussi, Marianne. C'est un plaisir de te connaître.

- Appelle-moi Max !

_**POV Draco**_

Génial. Une rencontre frère et sœur. - Je suis si content de te rencontrer.- _« Beurk ! »_. On se croirait à une rencontre entre personnes dépendantes à n'importe quelles substances à la mode sur le chemin de traverse.

En fait, en étant vraiment honnête, je dirais que j'étais jaloux. Le problème avec la jalousie, c'est qu'elle est souvent accompagnée de rancœur. Amertume qui m'obligeait et m'obligera toujours à ne voir que le côté noir des choses. En cet instant, je les haïssais tellement. Je sentais cette douleur habituelle qui me traversait à chaque fois que je regardais le balafré. Il n'avait ni parents, ni famille, pas plus que le pouvoir, et pourtant, il arrivait à sourire. Il était plus heureux que je n'étais ou ne pouvais espérer l'être.

_« Il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux pas quand ma vie est un putain de bordel !»_ Cette pensée me hantait. Je leur ferais payer par pur égoïsme. Parfois, je pense que je suis un parfait sociopathe.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment leur discussion, mièvre à vomir. Pourtant, cette fille balaya mes pensées d'un sourire. Jamais je ne n'avais vu un tel sourire. Eclatant, doux et sincère. Sur le moment, elle m'apparut différente. Elle était belle.

_« On a très bien vu comment tu la regarde ! »_

La phrase de Blaise, me revint plus dure qu'un doloris. Oui, elle me subjuguait. _« Merde ! »_ Je ne pouvais pas la contrôler. D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait le pouvoir. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir à quoi elle pensait. Elle lui ressemblait à Potter, cette confiance en soi, cette façon d'attirer les gens mais elle me ressemblait aussi par certain côté. Elle était tout ce que je désirais et détestais à la fois. Je voulais la posséder autant que je voulais la détruire. _« Et dire que je viens juste de la rencontrer… »_

Une des paroles qu'elle disait dans mon rêve me revint.

_« Toi et moi, c'est à la vie à la mort ! »_

J'étais perdu depuis que j'avais croisé ses yeux dépareillés et je le savais pertinemment mais se mentir était tellement plus simple. Je la ferais souffrir. _« Nous avons commencé un jeu dangereux ! »_

_**POV Max**_

J'avais passé les dernières minutes à partager mes souvenirs de manières évasives _« Pas besoin de lui parler de mon dernier contrat ! Et puis la pitié très peu pour moi ! »_ Pas de quoi être fière en somme. Mais j'avais été heureuse de rencontrer des gens que j'aimais plus que tout, même si beaucoup étaient morts, je ne regrettais pas de les avoir connus.

-Sois sûr d'une chose, j'étais heureuse et libre d'une certaine façon. L'indépendance, c'est le pied !

Mon frère n'avait pas non plus eu une enfance facile, maltraité par la seule famille vivante qui restait de ma mère. _« Il dormait dans un placard ! »_ Ce n'était évidemment pas comparable. J'avais connu la faim mais ayant le médaillon pour masquer ma magie, je n'avais pas souffert du regard du monde sorcier. Personne n'attendait rien de moi, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Finalement, j'avais connu la misère, mais j'étais plus libre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Rentrer à Poudlard était le salut qu'on lui avait offert avant moi. A présent moi aussi j'en profitais.

Discuter, apprendre à se connaître. Je ressentais à présent tout ce qu'on avait raté et ce qui nous avait été volé, l'enfance heureuse que nous aurions dû avoir. Mais la page était tournée et autant lui que moi voulions avancer. A partir d'aujourd'hui j'avais un frère, une famille. Bien sûr il nous faudrait du temps pour nous y faire mais nous étions prêts à essayer.

Depuis un moment, j'avais l'impression d'être observé. Désagréable sensation. Je me retournais mais ne voyais rien.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Non, j'ai sûrement rêvé.

_**POV Draco**_

Elle avait senti que je la fixais. J'avais juste eu le temps de jeter un sort de dissimulation. _« A croire qu'elle à un sixième sens !_»

-Il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire.

Je tendais l'oreille, la discussion devenait enfin intéressante.

-Sirius était passé à travers ce voile et tout le monde le considérait comme mort. Pourtant, Dumbledore savait qu'il reviendrait, il en était persuadé. C'est étrange !

Je détestais Potter, mais il fallait lui reconnaître une chose, sa capacité à soulever les bonnes questions.

-Oui, il cache quelque chose de gros. Mais ce genre d'infos ne doit pas pouvoir être obtenue n'importe comment. Soit le voile à un fonctionnement que lui seul connait soit il lit dans l'avenir.

Marianne avait rigolé en disant ça n'y croyant pas vraiment. Mais Potter et moi étions arrivés à la même conclusion car il ajouta :

-Non, c'est précisément ça !

-Il peut lire l'avenir !? Tu rigoles !?

-Il ne peut pas vraiment lire l'avenir. C'est juste que certaines personnes possèdent ce don et sont capables de transmettre des prophéties, même si elles sont un peu nébuleuses. Le professeur de divination l'a déjà fait pour moi et Voldemort.

Je frissonnais de dégout à l'entente de ce nom.

-Je pense juste qu'il est possible que Dumbledore ne nous ai pas révélé la prophétie complète ou qu'il en existe une autre.

-Tu peux toujours faire des hypothèses. La seule personne qui connait la réponse, c'est lui.

-Je sais et je ne suis pas près de l'avoir cette réponse.

-Tu sais, il y autre chose qui me perturbe. Tu pourrais en parler à ton amie, Hermione. Elle a l'air de savoir pas mal de chose. Ou peut-être que tu peux me répondre.

- Oui je vais essayer mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione c'est une vraie encyclopédie sur patte !

-En fait, cette marque elle te dit quelque chose ?

Elle venait de lui tendre un parchemin sur lequel était dessiné le même symbole que sur ma poitrine. Même de loin je l'avais reconnu. Alors comme ça elle cherchait des réponses, de toute façon, elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

La discussion ne présentait plus d'intérêt. J'en avais marre. Je partis en direction de ma chambre. Le fait qu'elle parle de la marque à quelqu'un d'autre et surtout à Potter m'avait un peu énervé. J'étais plus que décidé à me venger et petit à petit, une idée grandit en moi. Sur mon visage, s'étira un sourire qui ne présagé rien de bon.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Douloureuse Jalousie...**_

_**POV Max**_

Après ma rencontre avec Harry, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées rapidement. Malefoy s'appliquait à ne pas m'adresser la parole ni même un regard et de mon côté, j'essayais de lui foutre la paix. Nos seuls échanges étaient les piques qu'on se lançait quand nos chemins se croisaient.

Notre premier cours de remise à niveau n'aurait pas lieu avant la première semaine d'octobre. J'avais commencé à travailler et rattraper petit à petit mon retard. Mais le travail qui me restait, était colossal. Un gouffre impossible à franchir sans aide et ça m'énervait.

J'avais rapidement revue l'essentiel des premières et deuxièmes années, mais la suite commençait à se compliquer. C'était énervant de l'admettre, mais j'aurais bientôt besoin de son aide.

Les journées s'étaient écoulées doucement. J'avais revu mon frère et fait connaissance avec ses amis. Nous avions même mangés ensemble plusieurs fois sous les regards haineux de beaucoup d'élèves. La rivalité Serpentard – Gryffondor était vraiment très forte. Le genre de tradition difficile à défaire.

J'avais eu raison de me méfier de Pansy. Les jours se succédant, elle les avait passés à perpétrer plusieurs coups bas comme une enfant. Le plus pitoyable étant de m'enfermer dans les douches ou encore de lancer des sorts de coloration à mes shampoings. Toutes sortes de petites blagues puériles et méchantes, s'apparentant à un bizutage. Bref, elle était chiante à supporter mais l'ignorer n'était pas si compliqué et semblait l'énervée.

Quant à moi, dès que j'avais du temps, je le passé à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione. La marque m'obnubilait mais nous avions pour l'instant que peu de pistes, juste des hypothèses. Il semblait que de tels symboles étaient courants lors des rituels pratiqués par les sangs purs. Et ce genre d'information nécessitait des livres de la réserve. Hermione y avait accès mais nous ne savions pas quoi chercher, ça serait long. Nous y avions passé tout notre samedi. Un peu découragée, je me dirigeais vers le dortoir, il était déjà 21 heures.

Je n'étais pas franchement de bonne humeur mais lorsque je vis qu'une soirée était organisée, mon humeur empira. Au milieu de la salle, entouré par sa cour, Malefoy, verre à la main, écoutait les histoires de Blaise dont le bras était passé autour de la taille d'une gamine de cinquième année. Sur les genoux du blond, Astoria, hautaine et froide, riait à l'histoire de black. Les yeux de Pansy semblaient essayer de réduire en cendre la greluche. _« Dingue comment elle est folle de lui ! »_ Comme à son habitude la jolie brune était superbement habillée. Je crois que sur l'instant j'étais un peu jalouse, et de Pansy et de cette blonde.

_**POV Pansy**_

Cette pétasse d'Astoria ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle savait très bien que j'aimais Draco mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle le drague et couche avec. Mais à la fin, c'est moi qui l'aurais. Je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle.

Je souris en pinçant mes lèvres. Marianne Potter venait de nous honorer de sa présence. La petite fête devenait soudain beaucoup plus intéressante. J'allais lui en faire baver. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'avancer vers elle, je remarquais que Draco la fixait. Dans ses yeux, en plus d'une haine sans nom, je pouvais lire cet autre sentiment qui me rendait dingue. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il me regarde ainsi. Ce désir si violent de convoitise. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Je sentais la rage monter en moi, s'il la détestait, moi je la haïssais plus que tout autre chose. Je voulais la faire souffrir et soudain, l'idée qui m'avait traversée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée me revient plus forte encore. J'avais eu des scrupules mais à présent, plus rien ne m'importait.

Avant le début de la soirée, alors que je me préparais, le dortoir se vida petit à petit et je finis par me retrouver seule. Ça avait été plus fort que moi. J'avais fouillé dans ses affaires. Pour détruire quelqu'un il faut connaître les moindres détails de sa vie, ce qu'il aime et déteste, son passé et son présent. Tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est.

Je n'avais pas été déçu pourtant cette fille ne possédait quasiment rien. Sa garde-robe était ridiculement petite et il n'y avait rien qui témoignait d'une quelconque passion ou attache. Cette fille était un fantôme. J'allais abandonnée quand je finis par apercevoir une boite métallique bien dissimulée. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas était ensorcelée. _« Stupide cracmole ! »_ Lorsque je l'ouvris, je fronçais les sourcils. Il y avait ce qui semblait être des papiers d'identités moldus. Il y avait aussi de l'argent moldu. Rien de bien intéressant. C'est là que je vis une photo derrière laquelle on pouvait lire un paragraphe à l'écriture enfantine.

Un sourire méchant venait d'éclairé mon visage. _« De quoi lui mettre la honte de sa vie ! »_ Dessus, étrangement, les personnes ne bougeaient pas. On pouvait y voir Marianne Potter, plus jeune, âgée d'environ quinze ans. Elle était déjà jolie à l'époque même si elle était habillée et coiffée comme un garçon. Ce constat m'énerva d'avantage.

A ses côté il y avait un jeune garçon plus âgé, il semblait avoir entre seize et dix-huit ans. Il était grand, la peau halée par le soleil et d'origine asiatique. Ces cheveux étaient décolorés et il ressemblait à un voyou. Son côté légèrement efféminé le rendait sans conteste beau. Un sourire mangeait la moitié de son visage alors que son bras était passé autour des épaules de la fille. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passais mes doigts sur la photo perdue dans mes pensées. Je m'étais souvent amusé avec Théo, Blaise et Draco, mais le souvenir d'une joie et sensation de liberté pareille, je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir un jour éprouvé. Une fois de plus je l'enviais. _« Et ça ne fait moins d'un mois que je la connais ! »_

Je pris la photo et la mettais dans la poche de mon pantalon. A ce moment-là, je n'étais même pas sûre de vouloir l'utiliser. J'avais même envisagé de tout ranger sans m'en servir. Mais voilà, la jalousie peut nous faire commettre les pires atrocités !

Je m'étais éloigné de Draco et pris soudain la parole en amplifiant ma voix d'un sort.

-Et bien, regardez qui nous fait honneur de sa présence ! Si ce n'est pas notre chère camarade, Marianne Potter. Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour qu'elle mange à notre table mais il semblerait que nous suffisons pour ce qui est du dortoir. Remarque, pour le coup elle n'a pas le choix !

Des rires se firent entendre.

-Bravo très spirituel Pansy, mais je mange avec qui je veux et excuse-moi de ne pas apprécier autant ta compagnie que tu sembles rechercher la mienne.

Je l'aurais étripée. Cette confiance en elle, cette arrogance, je voulais la réduire en miette. Je lui souris avant d'ajouter.

-Je suis de bonne humeur. Je te pardonne. Après tout je peux comprendre. Sans famille, on se raccroche à tout ce qui peut y ressembler de près comme de loin.

J'étais odieuse. Dans ces moments-là j'arrivais même à me détester. Mais j'aimais Draco comme une folle et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit à moi. Je regardais les yeux de mon ennemie devenir sombres. On aurait dit qu'elle allait me tuer. J'eu presque peur. Je frissonnais, j'avais réussi à lui faire perdre son satané sang-froid. C'était la première fois. Je jubilais, je n'allais pas m'arrêtais alors que je sentais mon emprise sur elle grandir.

-C'est compréhensible. Il doit te manquer non !?

-Arrêtes toi là ! Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ah oui ? Voyons ne soit pas si timide.

Je sortis de ma poche la photo pour continuer mon monologue. Dans la salle le silence régnait. Tout le monde attendait la suite. Alors, comme l'actrice principale d'une tragédie, je pris une voix laconique et, après avoir toussé, je commençais ma lecture.

« Max, Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour partager mes sentiments. Il a même fallu que je paye un traducteur pour qu'il l'écrive en anglais. Tu te rends compte de ce que l'amour pousse à faire !? Je pensais que ça sonnerait plus vrai… enfin bref. »

Je marquais une pause en la toisant elle était sur le point de m'étriper. Autour de moi tout le monde riait.

-Eh ! Potter, il est où ton amoureux !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« On se connait depuis un moment, j'ai arrêté de compter les ans, mais je n'ai jamais oublié le jour de notre rencontre. J'arrive encore à me perdre dans ton regard. Ah merde ! Même par écris je transpire tellement j'appréhende… Alors comme tu n'es pas assez sage et que je n'ai pas les moyens t'auras pas de bague mais tu veux bien m'épouser quand même Marianne ? »

_**POV Draco**_

Je n'en revenais pas. Je me doutais que Pansy préparait un mauvais coup mais là, elle s'était surpassée. Plus elle avançait sa lecture, plus les yeux de Potter affichait de la haine. Elle crispait même la mâchoire. Elle était sur le point de craquer, elle, qui pourtant n'avait pas perdue le contrôle de ses émotions même lorsque je l'avais poussé violement contre le mur.

J'aurais dû rire comme tout le monde mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Une idée insidieuse pris place dans mon esprit. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait la faire souffrir et personne d'autre. Je me retiens d'intervenir. Je voulais coudre la bouche de Pansy. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je sentais comme une menace. Quelque chose de brut et de dangereux. Il fallait que Pansy arrête.

-C'est bon Pansy, je pense que la petite traitre à son sang a eu la dose pour ce soir.

Elle m'ignora et continua son jeu.

-Allons, voyez-vous ça ! Le mariage. Notre petite cracmole à un prétendant. Comme c'est touchant ! Le plus marrant c'est que c'est un bon à rien de moldu. Enfin, vu votre âge on se demande ce que font les parents !

Pansy allait trop loin. Elle agrandit la photo qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Dans la pièce tout le monde pouvait voir la tête du type. J'étais en train de perdre patience.

-C'est bon, Pansy c'est lourd !

-Voyons Draco laisse-moi le présenter à tout le monde. Serpentard regardaient donc le futur moldu de mari de Potter. Je vous présente Dara ! Mais où est-il ? Il a dû comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de te fuir, une telle…

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la suite fût explosive. Potter avait hurlé dans la salle me faisant sursauter.

-FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !

Au moment même où elle criait. Les vitres explosèrent et Pansy fût projeté contre le mur. Elle tomba au sol en ayant perdue connaissance. Le silence était palpable dans la pièce. Potter fille avait tout le mal du monde à se calmer et semblait s'en vouloir. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tout en inspirant et expirant lentement. On aurait dit qu'elle étant en proie à une hyperventilation. Elle s'approcha de Pansy alors que tout le monde s'écartait d'elle et récupéra la photo. Puis sans un mot, elle monta au dortoir.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Au Détour d'un Couloir… **_

_**POV Max**_

_« Mince ! »_ Je rongeais l'ongle de mon pouce énervée. J'étais assise sur mon lit depuis presque dix minutes. Le dortoir était toujours complètement désert. _« C'est de sa faute après tout ! ». _Personne ne m'avait suivie après ma sortie théâtrale. _« Et tant mieux ! »_

-Tss…

Je baissais les yeux vers la photo touchant du doigt le visage souriant de Dara.

_« De toute façon, elle a amplement mérité ce qui lui arrive !»._ A ce stade-là, la jalousie de Pansy était pire que maladive.

-Pfff…

Je soufflais en passant une main distraite dans mes cheveux en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir du mur.

- Franchement, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! Ah ouais ? Mais tu vois ma vieille, tu t'es littéralement jetée dans son jeu.

Et maintenant que j'en étais réduite à parler toute seule, eh bien oui, je m'en voulais. _« Je dois être maso ! »._

Avec du recul, je savais très bien pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

- Seulement deux semaines que je suis là et paf, Malefoy me porte plus d'attention que tu n'en as sûrement jamais eue ! De quoi avoir une bonne envie de meurtre et de sang, hein Pansy ! Ceci dit, s'il y a quelqu'un qui se passerait bien d'une telle attention, c'est moi. Tu peux me croire ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Malefoy m'aime ou quoi que ce soit de ressemblant. _« Non, sans rire ! » _

C'était plus un sentiment de haine le tout mêlé d'un soupçon de dégoût et d'un sentiment contradictoire de convoitise. Ah ! Et une irrémédiable envie de me voir soumise. _« Merci Freud ! » _Et puis ça passe pas inaperçu ! Il l'étale aux yeux de tous ! Bref, il voulait me réduire en un petit tas de cendre, se délectant et prenant son pied, pas de quoi m'envier. _« Finalement, c'est Pansy qui doit être maso ! »_

Comme une folle je continuais à parler à mon reflet.

-Quoi !? Bon d'accord j'irais m'excuser ça te va !?

**_POV Pansy_**

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Je rêvais, cette peste m'avait envoyée valdinguer comme une vieille chaussette. Et puis d'abord, comment s'y était-elle prise !? Elle n'avait même pas utilisé de baguette. Et Draco qui n'avait rien fait pour me défendre, je n'en revenais pas. Le pire c'est qu'après m'avoir aidée à me relever, il avait ajouté dédaigneux.

-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter mais c'est plus fort que toi, hein Pansy !?

Et puis il m'avait laissé en plan sans même me demander si j'allais bien.

-Merde ! On va se marier à la fin !

Ma voix résonna dans le couloir sombre. Des rires moqueurs s'élevant des tableaux me firent échos.

-C'est ça moquez-vous ! Je vais mettre le feu à vos cadres !

Les rires cessèrent instantanément. Souriant fière de moi mais les yeux piquants, je continuais mon chemin sans savoir où j'allais. J'avais juste sentis le besoin de m'isoler loin des regards de pitié et méchants des autres Serpentard. D'habitude, Blaise et même Théo, venait voir si j'allais bien, mais je suppose qu'il considérait que cette fois-ci je l'avais bien mérité. J'errais sans but depuis quelques minutes lorsque je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

-Eh !? Manquez plus que ça !

Tout en frottant mes yeux je continuais mon monologue. Et tant pis, si ça alertait le vieux Rusard !

-T'es qu'une gamine ma fille. Si tu commences à pleurer à cause de ça, tu vas te dessécher avant d'atteindre tes trente ans !

Ma mère me l'avait dit et je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

-Pansy quand vas-tu cesser de faire l'enfant ! Une Parkinson ne pleure pas. Tu es destiné à épouser un Malefoy, un sang pur. Tu dois faire honneur à notre nom. Si tu pleures pour un rien alors tu n'as pas fini. L'épouse de noble famille se doit de toujours d'afficher un visage de circonstance. Il n'y a pas de place pour la faiblesse.

Tu parles dire ça à une gamine de huit ans… Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer et ma tête me faisait de plus en plus mal. J'étais arrivée sans le vouloir près de la salle des potions. Secouée par des sanglots je me laissais glisser le long du mur et entourais mes jambe, enfouissant mon visage dans mes bras. Je restais ainsi je ne sais combien de temps avant d'entendre quelqu'un me demander.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne relevais pas la tête, même si la voix du garçon me disait quelque chose. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

-Laisse-moi, je t'ai rien demandé !

J'avais répondu méchamment, pourtant contrairement à la plupart des gens, il ne partit pas et insista.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je relevai brutalement la tête, n'arrangeant en rien la douleur lancinante qui résonnait dans mon crâne.

-Tu comprends pas quand on te parle ?

-Parkinson !?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il avait fallu que ce soit cet abruti profond.

-Londubat !?

Il afficha un air méfiant, hésitant quant à quoi faire.

-Et bien casse-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Il me lança un regard dépité avant de dire.

-Il y a une différence entre pitié et sollicitude Parkinson. Et puis, je pars si j'en ai envie.

Je n'en revenais pas. Sur ces paroles, il s'assit juste à côté de moi. J'essayais de juste l'ignorer mais, cet idiot, commença la discussion comme si nous étions de vieilles connaissances. Remarque nous l'étions un peu d'une certaine façon. Après tout je lui avais mené la vie dure comme la plupart des gens. Il n'y avait pas que les Serpentard pour se moquer de lui.

-Eh bien si je m'attendais à croiser une fille en pleurs en revenant de ma colle avec Rogue, j'aurais rigolé. Mais si on m'avait dit que la Parkinson qui terrorise toute la gente féminine serait là, en larme, j'aurais demandé à cette personne de se faire interner sur le champ. Alors qu'est-ce qui peut faire pleurer une mégère comme toi ?

-Ferme là Londubat, j'ai pas besoin d'un psychomage !

-Non, peut-être pas mais tu as sûrement besoin d'un médicomage. Tu saignes !

Après lui avoir lancé un regard méchant. Je portais ma main à l'arrière de ma tête et sentit que mes cheveux étaient poisseux. Je réalisé que j'avais également plusieurs entailles sur les avant-bras. Enfin, rien de bien méchant.

-Laisse-moi te soigner !

-Pour perdre la vie. Je ne crois pas non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un pareil benêt.

-Benêt !?

Il me lança un regard amusé. Comme d'habitude, il ne s'énervait pas. Mais je devais avouer qu'il avait changé. Depuis qu'il avait participé à cette foutue armée de Dumbledore, il avait pris en assurance et quand les gens se moquaient, il ne se laissait plus faire comme un chien battu. Non, monsieur rigolait avant d'ignorer son monde. Bref, terriblement frustrant.

-Très drôle Parkinson ! J'avoue que je suis une vraie catastrophe en potion mais je ne suis pas nul, d'ailleurs je suis même en tête de promos sur une ou deux matières ! Et vu comme je suis maladroit, je sais parfaitement lancer des sorts de soins basiques !

Je le toisais en pinçant les lèvres, les joues mouillées par mes larmes et murmurais comme une gamine.

-Hum ! Et pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?

-Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour aider une fille blessée et en pleurs ? Et, puis on pas vraiment des étrangers Parkinson.

Je souriais ironique.

-Non, pas vraiment. T'as intérêt à pas faire n'importe quoi ou je t'étripe Gryffondor.

Il me sourit avant de dire.

-Et bien voilà ! La vraie Parkinson est revenu. Tu es bien plus jolie quand tu souris.

Je rougis violemment en balbutiant.

-Que…

Avant que j'aie le temps d'en dire plus, il lançait un sort pour cicatriser mes plaies. Elles disparurent quasi instantanément.

-Et voilà le travail est fait !

Il se releva avant d'ajouter :

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais il commence à être tard et je n'ai pas envie d'être collé pour avoir trainé en ta compagnie ! Tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher Parkinson !

Et il s'en alla me laissant complètement abasourdie. Le petit garçon un peu simplet et par très beau avait sacrément grandi. Je me pris à sourire.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Vous avez dit Quidditch ?... **_

_**POV Max**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec Pansy. Je voulue m'excuser mais elle m'envoya gentiment paître. _«Quelle aille au diable ! »._ Les cours se déroulaient sur un programme de révision bien utile. Bien sûr, dès que je posais une question, je déclenchais les rires mais dans l'ensemble, la vie à Poudlard était un long fleuve tranquille.

J'étais une fois de plus en compagnie des Gryffondors. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour faire partie de leur bande même en venant de Serpentard. En ce beau samedi de fin septembre, nous nous rendîmes au terrain du sport sorcier par excellence, le quidditch. Hermione s'était assise dans les gradins et débattait avec Luna, une fille un peu étrange de Serdaigle, sur la place des Runes dans l'histoire des sorciers. Je regardais Ginny se moquer de Neville. Le garçon était très gentil mais tellement maladroit et sa grande taille n'arrangeait rien. Je me surpris à sourire alors que la rousse lui courrait après, balais à la main. Autour d'eux, mon chien courrait comme un dératé, heureux d'être au grand air. Quand j'en eu assez de leurs théories runiques, je dévalais les tribunes en direction de Harry et Ron qui s'entrainaient dans leur coin.

-Ah, Max ! Tu t'ennuyais sans ma super compagnie ?

-Ron, Ron…Mon cerveau s'est juste mis à fumer quand ta chère Hermione s'est mise à évoquer l'influence des Runes sur la mise en place et la construction du ministère de la magie.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire alors que mon frère, mot toujours étrange à prononcer, me sourit d'un air malicieux.

-Max, tu ne veux vraiment pas essayer ?

Je n'avais pas voulu lorsqu'il me l'avait proposé plus tôt mais finalement pourquoi pas.

-Bon d'accord, mais personne ne se moque !

Ron passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et d'un air solennel ajouta.

-Non juré ! Tu peux nous faire confiance !

Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui éclatais de rire.

-Mais bien sûr !

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvais debout, un balais au sol à mes côtés et l'air absolument ridicule. Harry avait repris une attitude sérieuse _« enfin, essayait ! »_ et m'expliquait les bases de l'équilibre. Ron retenait à grande peine un fou rire.

-Bon, tu dois lui dire de se lever !

-Hein !? Euh… Debout !

Les éclats de rire du roux résonnèrent dans le stade alors qu'Harry fronçait des sourcils.

-Mais enfin, tu dois y mettre plus de conviction !

Je levais un sourcil septique tout en me retenant de sauter à la gorge de ce faux frère de Ron, mais coopérais.

-DEBOUT !

Le balai quitta le sol et le manche se logea directement dans ma main. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

-Trop fort !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je volais pour la première fois. Sensation unique du vent sur mon visage. Bien sûr, il me fallut quelques minutes pour trouver mon équilibre. Ginny et Neville nous rejoignirent. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Neville je veux bien t'aider mais si tu es tendu comme ça, c'est inutile !

-Mais Ginny…

-Pas de mais ! Je vais te poursuivre jusqu'à que tu ne donnes plus l'impression de tomber au premier mouvement de balais !

Ron, Harry et moi rigolions en regardant Neville essayer d'échapper à Ginny. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'habituer. Nous avions pourtant emprunté un balai miteux de Poudlard.

-Je rêve t'es bien sa sœur ! Vous avez le même don pour le vol !

-Eh, eh ! Que veux-tu les Potter sont doués !

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Harry me força à rester, me montrant une quantité de figures inimaginables ! Il était vraiment doué. Après avoir mangé, je me rendis dans ma salle commune à reculons. Heureusement, personne n'avait organisé de fête. Je me calais dans un fauteuil avec un livre sous le regard mauvais de la plupart de mes camarades, Falco dormant à mes pieds. Encore une fois, ce livre ne m'appris rien sur la marque. Je m'étirais et décidais d'aller me coucher lorsque je vis l'affiche collée sur le mur. _« Essais pour l'équipe de quidditch dimanche à 9h00 »._

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais ce matin-là, sous la brumasse avec dix autres personnes, en ligne face à l'équipe de Serpentard et son capitaine, Draco Malefoy. _« Merde, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! »_

_**POV Draco**_

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux ! Sœur Potter venait faire les essais pour l'équipe et en plus n'avait pas de balai ! Trop drôle ! Avec un peu de chance, elle s'écraserait comme une grosse merde !

-Alors les nouvelles recrues ! Vous allez vous présentez et nous dire pourquoi vous voulez rejoindre l'équipe.

La plupart était des troisièmes années. D'autre retentait leur chance après avoir échoué les années précédentes. Lorsque ce fût son tour, j'affichais un sourire en coin me délectant à l'avance.

-Max Potter. Heures de vol, euh … pas beaucoup. Pas de raisons particulières.

Des rires se firent entendre alors qu'elle me lançait un regard désabusé.

-Et tu comptes voler avec tes bras ?

Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi on peut ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant d'ajouter.

-Ça ira pour cette fois, mais il faudra que tu t'achètes un balai. Enfin si tu réussis …

Elle me dévisagea mais n'ajouta rien.

Pour résumer les cinq premières prestations, juste un mot : PITOYABLE ! J'en fumaillais de rage.

-Je ne demande pourtant pas de faire apparaître un éclat d'intelligence dans l'œil d'un veracrasse ! Vous postulez pour un poste de poursuiveur pas pour passer le balais. Vous êtes aussi doué que cet abruti de Lockhart Vous n'avez donc aucun talent. C'est pourtant simple. Dix minutes, juste 600 petites secondes sans prendre un cognard !

Derrière eux, Blaise rigolait. J'étais bon pour prendre le moins pire, la plaie ! Enfin… c'était bientôt le tour de Potter. Au moins, on allait rire, surtout au vue du sourire méchant qu'affichaient Crabbe et Goyle. Ils allaient prendre leur rôle de batteurs très au sérieux. Un sourire vint aussi étirer mes lèvres alors que je fixais Potter droit dans les yeux.

-Et bien, c'est ton tour !

D'une voix laconique je rajoutais,

- Montre-nous ton GRAND talent, Potter !

Elle me fusilla du regard avant d'enfourcher le balai que j'utilisais en première année et que j'avais daigné lui prêter. Et bien sûr le sourire méchant s'effaça de mon visage alors qu'elle s'élevait dans le ciel comme si c'était aussi facile de respirer. Blaise, notre gardien en titre me surpris alors que je grommelais.

-Stupide talent des Potter !

-Sois-pas grincheux Draco, au moins ce Potter-là est avec nous !

-Elle n'a pas encore réussi le test !

-Ouais bin, elle est bien partie pour !

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais on n'aurait pas dit une débutante même si quelques mouvements maladroits la trahissaient, son vol était fluide et efficace. Elle évitait les cognards au tout dernier moment allant jusqu'à les frôler pour s'amuser. Je commençais à littéralement fumer de rage. Merde, il manquait plus qu'elle réussisse !

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Crabbe et Goyle s'acharnaient en lui renvoyant des cognards violemment. Ces imbéciles allaient finir par la tuer. Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire…

-Hey Draco, tu ne crois qu'ils en font trop ? Ça devient dangereux.

-Le quidditch est dangereux ! C'est comme ça !

_« Tu parles… »_

-Oui enfin là on dirait que les cognards sont ensorcelés comme en deuxième années, tu te souviens !

Je ne répondis pas mais effectivement ça devenait bizarre. Les deux batteurs s'étaient arrêtés et Crabbe affichait un sourire méchant alors que les cognards s'acharnaient d'eux-mêmes sur sainte-Potty. Elle les évitait de plus en plus difficilement. Je me sentis soudain particulièrement énervé.

-Visiblement, Vincent et Gregory ont appris quelques petits tours amusants cet été.

-Tu souris comme un psychopathe. A croire que tu prends ton pied !

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. A ceci près que je n'aurais jamais avoué que je rêvais de fracasser les deux imbéciles. Tout comme lorsque Pansy s'en était mêlée, j'écumais de rage. Potter est à moi... Je me sentis mal à l'aise. Eprouver un tel besoin de possession…Je ne sais pas si c'était à mettre sur le compte du sort du vieux chnoque mais ça me pourrissais sacrement la vie.

-P'tain !

Sans m'en rendre compte j'enjambais mon balai et décollais en direction de Crabbe et Goyle. J'entendis à peine la remarque de Blaise s'étouffant de rire.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais un héros ! Vole, mon preux chevalier !

Alors que j'arrivais à leur niveau, Vincent me toisa avec dédain et s'adressa à son ami.

-Tiens, tiens ! Greg, regarde qui vient nous parler !

-Ça fait longtemps Draco !

Ils affichaient tous les deux un sourire méchant. Je m'étais plus ou moins servi de leur amitié durant ces dernières années. Ils avaient tous les droits de me détester. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'est que beaucoup de gens les croyait stupides mais ils étaient loin de la vérité. Je m'étais même un jour demandé s'ils ne cultivaient pas cette image exprès. J'avais cessé de les fréquenter après mon échec de l'an dernier. En vérité, j'avais eu peur de leur fanatisme. Ils étaient dévoué à la cause de leurs parents bien plus que quiconque. Ils avaient commencé à me mépriser après la « punition » du vil serpent. Je fonçais les sourcils.

-Ouais, ça fait longtemps… Vous ne pensez pas que vous vous êtes assez amusé ?

-Mais dit donc, Vince, c'est qu'il serait presque menaçant ! Tu as le béguin pour Potter ?

_« Petit con ! »_

Mon expression se fit encore plus froide. Dans un mouvement rapide, j'attrapais Goyle par le col et lui collais ma baguette dans le cou. Son expression s'était voulue détachée mais l'espace d'un instant j'y avais lu sa surprise et sa peur.

-Ne pensez pas que, comme nous sommes dans le même pseudo camp, je vais vous laissez faire n'importe quoi. Vous seriez bien avancé d'être envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir tué cette traite à son sang à Poudlard !

Je marquais une pause avant d'ajouter.

-Ah, autre chose, je déteste qu'on me manque de respect. Il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise. N'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Crabbe s'étaient étrécis sous le coup de la colère pendant que Goyle commencé à suffoquer.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

L'approbation avait été crachée du bout des lèvres, à peine audible. Mais je m'en contenterais.

-Je vous ai à l'œil !

-Arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas !

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

-J'ai tous les droits, je suis préfet en chef après tout !

De mauvaise grâce, Goyle lança un sort sur le premier cognard malheureusement il rata le deuxième.


	29. Chapter 29

_En pleine chute libre ! _

_**POV Max**_

Parfois, je me demande, tout simplement, si je ne suis pas totalement stupide ! Premièrement, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de vouloir rejoindre l'équipe de quidditch ? Hein !? Le regard de la fouine blonde m'avait donnée des sueurs froides. Ah, il aurait bien aimé me voir m'écraser au sol. Malgré tout, j'aurais pu encore revenir en arrière à cet instant. Mais, non !

Ce qui nous emmène à mon deuxièmement, ma foutue fierté mal placée. J'aurais dû me la carrer là où je pense ! Non content de le mettre en rage par ma simple présence, j'avais voulu faire la maline et m'étais mise à faire des figures de plus en plus dangereuses frôlant de plus en plus les cognards. Me valant le plaisir de l'apercevoir grommeler.

Mais voilà, j'étais tellement obnubilé par Draco Malefoy que ceci nous emmène à mon troisièmement, mon aveuglement. J'avais simplement ignoré la haine et les sourires méchants des deux gorilles qui servaient de batteur. Pourtant aussi discret qu'un scroutt à pétard. Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée dans cette merde noire, à devoir voler pour sauver ma vie.

Les cognards me poursuivaient comme des têtes chercheuses et même, si j'avais cru à la vengeance de Malefoy, force est d'avouer que les rires psychotiques des deux primates en disaient long sur leur responsabilité dans ce merdier. J'écumais de rage alors que j'évitais à nouveau de justesse la boule qui fonçait droit sur moi.

-Chier !

Je remerciais sincèrement Harry pour m'avoir forcée à voler plusieurs heures durant et montrer ces figures de vols. Sans elles, je serais déjà en train de faire un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie ou même, de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Programme réjouissant, n'est-il pas ?

Je transpirais tellement sous l'effort et la concentration que mes mains commençaient devenir moites.

Et voilà ! C'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvée avec un cognard fonçant droit sur moi sans aucun moyen de l'éviter. Alors que je restais figée attendant l'impact, j'entendis sa voix me faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc.

-Putain Potter, bouge de là !

Je fis la seule chose encore possible. Je me laissais tout simplement glisser sur le côté et alors que j'observais le balai de bois déchiquetés en mille morceaux, je vis l'image de mon corps dans le même état après s'être écrasé au sol.

-Pas cool !

Je me retournais face à l'herbe qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et à une vitesse vertigineuse et immuable. Dans un soupir, je sortais ma baguette et lançais le seul sort que je connaissais d'un tant soit peu utile pour ce genre de situation.

_« Vie de merde ! »_

_**POV Draco**_

Ah la galère ! Alors que Crabbe neutralisait le deuxième cognard, je regardais Potter en chute libre vers le sol comme une vulgaire poupée.

-S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous tue !

Avais-je réellement dis ça à voix haute ? Je devenais cinglé. Je m'étais déjà à peine entendu hurler l'instant d'avant.

-Putain Potter, bouge de là !

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose mais j'étais paralysé. Comme au ralentit, je la vis sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort. Le même appris cette semaine en court d'enchantement. L'herbe sous elle se changea en marécage boueux amortissant sa chute. Heureusement, qu'elle n'était pas tombé de trop haut.

-Vous avez eu de la chance !

Après un regard haineux, je les ignorais et me dirigeais vers elle à toute vitesse alors que des murmures angoissés des gens présents résonnaient dans le stade. Je me posais juste à côté de Blaise déjà accroupis près d'elle.

- Draco, elle ne bouge pas !

Il faut dire qu'elle était face contre terre. Un silence de plomb tomba sur le stade mais après quelques instants, elle se redressa d'un bond et se mis à cracher de la boue. J'entendis Blaise parler avec soulagement.

-Non d'un Scroutt ! J'ai cru que t'étais morte Potter !

Entre deux toux elle dit.

-Ouais, moi aussi !

Sa tête recouverte de terre aurait pu prêter à rire mais je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu saignes, Potter !

Du sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Un peu flippant. A mon grand étonnement, je vis Blaise se lever et la balancer sur son épaule comme un paquet de linge sale.

-Bon direction l'infirmerie !

-Non mais lâche moi espèce de taré !

Je le vis lui frapper les fesses pour l'embêter et me sentit légèrement énervé, _« Faut te faire soigner mon pauvre Draco ! »_ Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le château sous les protestations de son fardeau. Je me tournais vers les témoins de la scène. Ils affichaient des têtes d'ahuris.

-Bon la sélection est terminée, rentrez au dortoir !

Je pris ensuite un ton menaçant.

-Ah, autre chose, un mot de tout ceci et je vous fais regretter d'être naît !

Savourant mon pouvoir sur eux je les regardais partir presqu'en courant. Il n'y eu que Crabbe et Goyle qui me fixèrent alors qu'ils marchaient lentement. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Je me retournais vers le terrain et sentis mes sourcils se lever.

-T'es un putain de monstre Potter !

En temps normal, peu de personnes auraient pu lancer un sort dans une telle situation, mais c'était possible. Quant à changer une partie du sol en boue, bien que n'étant pas un sort facile, c'était à la portée de beaucoup de gens puisqu'on le voyait en cours. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un capable de changer l'équivalent d'un terrain de quidditch. Je scrutais d'un regard sombre le marécage ! Il allait me falloir un temps pas possible pour rendre son aspect normal au stable. Après un souffle de lassitude, je me mis à la tâche. Enfin, au moins on avait notre poursuiveur !

_« Vie de merde ! » _


	30. Chapter 30

_**Premiers cours… **_

_**POV Max**_

Après l'incident, des sélections je passais mon dimanche à l'infirmerie en compagnies des remontrances de l'infirmière.

-Ah ! Vous êtes bien sa sœur ! Négliger ainsi votre santé ! Vous allez me rendre folle !

_« Bla bla bla bla… ! »_

J'eu la visite de Harry et de ses amis, enfin mes amis à moi aussi ! A mon grand étonnement, Blaise vint me voir en compagnie de Théo. Au début, je ne savais pas comment réagir à cette visite inattendue. Ils m'apprirent que j'avais réussi les sélections. « Encore heureux ! J'ai quand même failli mourir ! » Ils restèrent presqu'une heure et je dois avouer que leur compagnie était agréable. Blaise était exubérant et plein d'humour… un peu gras alors que Théo était plus en subtilité mais tout aussi hilarant. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je ne l'avouerais pas mais j'eus l'impression que Malefoy se tenait derrière la porte.

Les cours reprirent et avec mes entrainements de quidditch, puisque j'étais officiellement poursuiveuse, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Et voilà pourquoi j'étais comme statufiée devant le tableau du Chevalier du Catogan. Nous étions le premier mardi du mois d'octobre.

-Eh bien, jeune jouvencelle ! Je dois vous mander le mot de passe pour vous octroyer le droit d'entrer!

Il venait de parler pendant près de vingt minutes d'un badinage sans importance et sans interruption, pour finalement me demander ce foutu code secret. Malefoy s'était surpassé comme à son habitude et ça m'énervait de devoir utiliser un tel mot.

_« Saleté de blond ! »_

-Traitre à son sang…

-Je n'ai point ouïe !

- Traitre à son sang !

-Diantre !

Le tableau pivota pour me laisser passer. J'entrais. Bon, j'étais un peu angoissée. Restait plus qu'à savoir si l'un de nous reviendrait vivant de ce tête à tête ! _« Pff, on va certainement s'entretuer ! »_ Derrière la porte se trouvait une pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient recouverts de livres. De grandes fenêtres éclairaient la salle. Dans les rayons, on apercevait les grains de poussières brillants, flottant comme hors du temps. Il se dégageait une atmosphère douce et agréable, j'aurais presque pu apprécier de travailler ici, si ce n'est la présence du blond peroxydé à la table centrale. Malefoy avait posé ses pieds sur le bureau, se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine arborant un air qui me donna l'impression de prendre une douche froide.

-Tu es en retard !

_**POV Draco**_

Dix minutes ! Dix putains de minutes ! J'allais l'étriper, elle était en retard_. « On ne fait pas attendre un Malefoy ! »_ Surtout que je n'étais pas arrivé en avance, le comble ! _« Après tout, il est de bon goût de se faire attendre pour les hommes de mon rang ! »_ Mais elle ! Cette vulgaire traite à son sang avait osé.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'objet de mon obsession du moment. Elle parcouru la salle lentement avant de poser son regard dépareillé sur moi, nullement désolée. _« Merlin, que je la déteste ! » _Je ne pus m'en empêcher.

-Tu es en retard !

-Oui, je sais !

Elle ne dit rien de plus, ne s'excusa pas et s'assit en face de moi. Je continuais à la fixer sidéré mais gardant mon expression froide. Un silence embarrassant s'installa pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes. A ma grande surprise, c'est elle qui détourna les yeux en premier. Elle se pencha pour prendre de quoi noter dans son sac avant d'à nouveau me faire face.

- Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit Malefoy ! Arrêtons de nous regarder en chiens de faïence.

Je l'observais encore quelques secondes avant de dire.

-Tu es vraiment sans gênes ! Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris les bonnes manières !

Bien sûr, j'avais fait exprès d'évoquer sa famille, je ne savais rien de son enfance mais je me doutais que ça l'énerverait. Je vis ses lèvres se crisper. Son visage pris une expression presque violente.

-Tsss !

Elle s'affala en arrière sur sa chaise, passa négligemment sa main dans les cheveux et me dit d'une voix atone.

-T'es vraiment un con, Malefoy !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi quand ça venait d'elle, tous ses mots m'atteignaient de pleins fouets. Creusant mes barrières sans difficulté. Ce n'était qu'une simple insulte enfantine mais ça me fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Et j'étais sûr qu'elle le savait, qu'avec cette toute petite phrase, elle me ferait perdre mon sang froid. Je me redressais, sortant mes pieds de la table et posais mes mains sur le bois, m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras sans la perdre de vue. Mes jointures blanchirent alors que je me retenais de la frapper. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait face à face, des pulsions violentes montaient en moi. Elle m'horripilait. Némésis. Oui, voilà ce qu'elle était, ma Némésis. Ce constat me fit sourire. Me voyant faire, elle leva un sourcil et me demanda.

-Es-tu cinglé Malefoy ?

J'ignorais volontairement sa réflexion.

-Je suppose que tu ne t'excuseras pas pour ton retard ?

-Si tu le sais pourquoi tu demandes ?

-J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper !

Je penchais la tête sur le côté la détaillant sans gêne. Ses cheveux ondulaient et bouclaient à qui mieux mieux. Ils étaient vraiment aussi noirs que ceux de son frère tout comme son œil vert, justes identiques.

-C'est vraiment frustrant ! Il suffit que je te regarde pour m'énerver

-C'est pour mon retard que je te dois des excuses ou pour exister ?

J'éclatais d'un rire sans joie et continuais mon examen approfondi. Son autre œil avait une couleur fabuleuse. Presque comme de l'or en fusion. Mes yeux suivirent la ligne de son nez, fin, pour s'attardaient sur ses lèvres dont les commissures semblaient cacher un secret. Je l'entendis remuer.

-Je te mets mal à l'aise ?

-Tu aimerais bien ? Je m'ennuie juste mortellement.

Je l'ignorais reportant mon inspection sur le haut de son uniforme. Il était entrouvert de telle façon que la marque se rappela à moi me ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

-Commençons ! Après tout comme tu l'as dit, on ne va pas y passer la nuit.

_**POV Max**_

Il me rendait folle. Après son examen digne d'un psychopathe, il avait débuté le cours comme si de rien n'était. Il me tendit un parchemin que j'attrapai d'un geste brusque.

-Fais le test, c'est pour voir ce qu'il faut approfondir. L'étendue du chantier si tu préfères !

-Tu me prends pour une imbécile Malefoy !

Je vis ses lèvres s'étirer dans ce sourire en coin vraiment détestable.

-Tu es insupportable !

-Je le prends comme un compliment Potter ! Le test maintenant !

Il désigna le parchemin et sortit un livre pour s'occuper.

Vingt minutes plus tard je m'avouais vaincue. Je n'avais répondu qu'à peu de questions soulignant l'immensité du travail à accomplir. Je mordillais ma lèvre jusqu'au sang de devoir montrer une telle faiblesse à cette saleté de fouine.

_**POV Draco**_

-Bon, fais voir !

Je lui arrachais le parchemin des mains et parcourrais ses réponses. Elle avait fait un peu moins de la moitié des questions. Autant dire pas grand-chose mais pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait rien du monde sorcier, c'était un exploit en soi. Il me fallut que quelques minutes pour corriger. Elle n'avait certes pas donnée beaucoup de réponse mais toutes étaient justes.

- Voilà qui est bien misérable Potter !

Elle me toisa d'un œil mauvais.

-Mais pas irrécupérable.


End file.
